


Green locked on Blue

by Kazoo5480



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, New York City, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazoo5480/pseuds/Kazoo5480
Summary: Set in the 1940's, Killian Jones arrives as an expat and begins working at the Riobamba, a nightclub owned by New York mobster Louis Lepke. It is there that he meets a blonde bombshell named Emma Swan, who works as a lounge singer there. This story takes place over Killian's arrival to the US during WWII in the early 1940's, their meeting, their relationship, and then the story resumes in the present time later in the 1940's.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Victor Frankenstein | Dr. Whale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Kudos: 9





	1. Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Captain Swan AU. Various other OUAT characters will a so be worked into this story but will primarily surround Killian and Emma. If you like it, reviews would be great, if not then no harm no foul. This contains mature content, and the prologue is their entire beginning. The present will and future will unfold eventually.

_Prologue – September 1943, New York City_

_25-year-old Killian Jones steps down the ramp off the Algernon straight from Belfast. He has $40 to his name, the clothes on his back. Having lost his brother in an accident, his mother to illness, and abandonment of his father when he was 7, Killian made a choice to leave his homeland and make his way to America. America was currently engaged in World War II, with no family left, he decides that a fresh start in a new land and a new line of work away from the IRA is just what he needs after the arrests and massacres taking place back in Ireland._

_Gun running and violence is not a life he wants any longer, nor is a life in prison, or death. He is hopeful that despite his heritage, he will be able to settle into a new life, away from the massacre left behind on the emerald isle. Finding honest work is harder than he expected, even in a city this large._

_Waiting in those long lines with all those other expats, hoping to find honest work and nothing. He goes every day for two weeks but quickly realizes that no one wants to hire an Irishman or give him a fair shake. But he believes you make your own destiny and believes in hard work and determination._

_He hears the other men talking, that security and lounges, the US Army, and driving taxis are just about the only people hiring anyone right now if you aren’t American._

_Killian has no interest in joining Americas crusade, so he finds a gig working the doors and security a little dingy nightclub at first, but slowly descends into the more glamorous nightclubs and lounges._

_Word spreads quickly to his newest employer, Louis Lepke, who owns the Riobamba- one of Manhattan’s most posh nightclubs that Killian was once part of the IRA and has a hell of a left hook. Lepke, one of the most dangerous mob bosses in New York at that time sees potential in Killian, thinks that his past IRA ties could be beneficial to their enterprise, and he offers him a better paying job running pickups and drop offs of packages that Killian doesn’t open and doesn’t want to open._

_While the money is nothing to turn your nose up at, Killian continues this path, socking away the cash and crafting an entirely new persona for himself while making his own contingency plans to disappear for a quieter life someplace near the sea, perhaps finding peace and burying his demons for good at last._

_Killian will never forget the day he was able to move out of the vermin infested room he had been renting in a boarding house on the lower east side, and into a three-room apartment of his own for $80 a month near Washington Square Park. Not cheap by any means, but it’s a second-floor walkup, with a fireplace, and wide windows that overlook the street._

_Lepke pays him three hundred a month right now, but he always earns tips from both ends of pickup and delivery, and that extra cash is always appreciated._

_He will never forget the first suit he purchases, or his first pair of new shoes in god knows how many years. He knows with his new employment, he needs to look the part, so he only is careful in his wardrobe choices, dark colors that won’t show dirt easily, well-tailored shirts, wingtips in black and white, and two hats that he sees the other men wearing._

_He manages to pry a floorboard in the back of his new closet loose, securing the hole with a thin layer of wood, ensuring nothing would fall through or be lost to the ageing building, and he uses this as home for his cash and very little valuables. He has no furniture to speak of, except a mattress on the floor with linens, but he knows soon enough he will have money to furnish his new home._

_For now, he is only willing to spend money on rent, and groceries, he saves every dollar that he earns after his necessities are purchased._

_What he does not expect is meeting Emma Swan, an enchanting blonde lounge singer at the Riobamba. Frank Sinatra even plays there on occasion, so the joint was always packed. But amongst all those entertainers, is Emma. With the voice of an angel, the body of a bloody goddess, and a fire in her green eyes._

_He knows that from the moment he saw her dancing and singing across that smoke filled room, that he was going to have her no matter the cost. Tonight, her golden curls pinned back on one side with a glittering clip, wrapped in a floor length sequin dress cut scandalously low in the front, even for the nightclub scene at that point in time._

_She is easily the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, and he wonders if she works for Lepke as well, a personal relationship perhaps, and the thought of any man touching her at all has him see red when those thoughts flit through his mind. He always hopes divine intervention is on his side to catch a glimpse of her during her sets, whether picking up or dropping off to his boss._

_Occasionally he just sits in the back nursing a rum while he watches her, gliding around the small stage, dressed like sex personified, singing in that angelic voice of hers, enchanting the entire room._

_She sings songs of love and happiness, sometimes she covers popular music of other entertainers, but he sees the sadness and demons lingering behind those emerald eyes, the glittering dresses and gorgeous gold curls. He wants to know more, scale those walls he can spot a mile high surrounding her._

_On more than one occasion he is thankful for the low lighting of the club and his dark suits to hide the evidence of his rock-hard arousal that she stirs up every damn time he lays eyes on her. Green eyes that sparkle in the low lighting, locking on his blue. She sees him and he sees her, never exchanging words, just eye locks and then he is off._

_In a rare occasion that Killian indulges the other members of his crew in playing craps, he casually asks about Emma to one of the kinder men, Bill Starkey, a slightly older married man, who handles the books for the clubs that Lepke owns._

_“What of that lounge singer Starkey, she is a sight for sore eyes if I may say so myself”, Killian mentions with a smile. The older man looks him over for a second, and replies “She is a quite a dame, isn’t she? Voice of a siren an everything, but she is not to be trifled with - She keeps to herself, is a bloody fantastic piece of entertainment, draws the crowds in, but she does not mess with our crew. Many of ours have learned that the hard way he says with a laugh, Tough as brass that one is, so don’t bother with her”, and the man went back to the game._

_When Starkey bids goodnight, leaving the younger men to their games, another crew member that Killian has somewhat befriended named Victor Whale leans over, exhaling a cloud of smoke. “If its Emma you’ve set your sightings on, you are not as slick as you think ya git, my girl Ruby mentioned that she caught you watching her shows on occasion, but Emma doesn’t date anyone around here, if she does date, it isn’t anyone related to our line of work”._

_Bidding goodnight to Killian and the few stragglers still playing, he stands and Killian notices Ruby Lucas in her coat waiting by the door with a smile on her face. Whale takes her hand and pulls them out the door. Killian feels a pang of jealousy at their obvious companionship but pushes the thought away._

_Ruby Lucas, the costume coordinator for the club, is a gorgeous specimen of her own right with long chocolate locks, hazel eyes, and legs for days. She has worked in the club a long time, and if anyone knows Emma, its Ruby. Killian decides that perhaps he shall inquire to Ms. Lucas about Swan but tucks the thought away for another time._

_He has gained enough information about her for one night, he will have to just be patient. If Ruby has noticed him watching Emma, he would bet the few dollars left in his lightened pocket tonight that she has told Swan about him, and that is something he is not quite sure he knows how to feel about._

_He wonders what Ruby would tell Emma, since she was obviously very much with Whale, she must know more about their conducted business, but appears to know when to keep her mouth shut. Maybe, the tides will be in his favor since he tends to keep a low profile in his job. The bosses like him because he is discreet and is known not to be messed with._

_Emma sees him alright, black suits, navy wool suits, tuxedoes at parties, custom made shirts, and she would bet her last dollar that those cufflinks he always wears are actual sterling silver._

_He has slicked back inky hair, tousled in just the right places, a permanent five o clock shadow, and forget me knot blue eyes that haunt her for days every single time she catches a glimpse of him staring right back at her. She notices the way he carries himself, so confident, dangerous, and definitely a hustler. He must be connected somehow, and Emma does not want that complication in her simple life._

_He looks at her sometimes like he would devour her like a man on death row, and she being his last meal. She cannot get mixed up with someone like him, she has survived this long without someone, and the last time she allowed someone into her heart it nearly broke her in two._

_Her friend Ruby has casually mentioned him, his name is Killian Jones, he works with her boyfriend Victor, but she does not know exactly what his role is. Ruby giggles as she talks about how handsome Killian is, and notes that he always throws her a generous tip, never ogling her or being disrespectful like some of the other crew who think that any woman in the club is dumb enough to roll in the sack with them._

_Ruby has been with her boyfriend for a few years from what she mentions, having been together since before Victor’s job with Lepke’s crew, whatever that may be. Ruby is also one of the few people that makes Emma smile genuinely and lifts her spirits. Emma considers the brunette one of her very few real friends._

_One night after her set is done, Emma enters her dressing room, and slips out of her dress, carefully hanging it inside the garment bag, and lights a cigarette, swallowing a sip of her Manhattan. Her roommate Mary Margaret is getting better and better with her sewing skills, her emerald green gown tonight is delicate, covered in sequins and green feathers float around the hem of her dress, she admires the gown once more before zipping the bag._

_Standing in her silk stockings and garters, she begins removing her jewelry and realizes suddenly that she is not alone. Sitting in a low chair in the back corner of the dressing room is Killian fucking Jones. She grabs for her silk robe, tying it quickly- trying to regain some of her modesty. Watching her with those blue eyes, fingers crossed under his chin while he leans forward, elbows on his knees._

_"Don't stop on my account love, I simply wanted to introduce myself, and I thank the bloody gods that I was granted enough luck to watch your private show just now. He smirked at her, running is tongue over his bottom lip, and she wanted to punch that smirk off his smug face, even if her heart beat faster in her chest and not from anxiety._

_“Emma breathe”, she internally chastises herself. Her brain reconnects, she stamps out her cigarette, and she manages to spit out” Listen pal, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I am not that type of woman. Go buy one down the street if you need to get your rocks off but get the hell out”. He stood up, adjusting his trousers by the belt, which she noticed were fitting awfully tight, the evidence of his arousal clear but now covered as he buttoned his coat up._

_He spoke, his voice a lilting Irish accent, “I apologize lass, I simply wanted to introduce myself and give you these in person, he held out a large bouquet of creamy white roses tipped in pale pink, tied with a black silk ribbon. You are a vision, both on and off the stage Swan, and I simply was hoping to make your acquaintance as we seem to catch each other’s eye from time to time._

_"I thought perhaps my interest was reciprocated, but clearly it is not, and I shan't bother you again”._

_Emma did not know what to say, still shocked, her red painted mouth in a grim line. She caught his cologne as he made his exit, carefully avoiding touching her in any way. He smelled of wood and spice, and definitely rum._

_Right as he was crossing the threshold to exit, Emma made a rash decision, and grabbed his hand, locked eyes with him and said, “Don't ever do that again, thank you for the flowers, but I am not interested.” “They're nothing compared to you Emma, but I do apologize again”, and with that parting line Killian quietly exited, making sure to close the door fully behind him._

_Emma locked the handle, ensuring no one else would interrupt her. She cleaned most of her face off and pulled on her burgundy wool dress and matching coat, gathered her things, and her flowers and hailed a cab home._


	2. Apologies

_Emma did not see him for a few weeks after that. She assumed he had found work elsewhere or was avoiding her entirely when she allowed her mind to drift to thoughts of him, but then he surprised her. She arrived to get ready for her nightly performance an hour early, and there were at least three dozen of those creamy white roses sitting in a crystal case, with snow drops and lilies mixed in, a black silk ribbon adorning the vase._

_The fragrance was overpowering and making her slightly dizzy. A simple black envelope was attached, so she opened it smiling to herself, already knowing who they were from._

_"My Dearest Emma, meet me at the New Yorker Hotel, in the bar area when your show is over tonight. I would like to buy you a drink under no ill pretenses, I simply would like a chance to apologize properly for our last meeting. I will wait all night, and should you choose not to show, I understand. Undoubtedly yours, K"._

_Emma stood there, chewing her bottom lip. She had not put her face on yet, so she was not messing up her lipstick. She pondered the thought, did he expect her to follow him into a hotel room there, am I reading too much into this, do I even want to go? She dressed for tonight's show in a blood red Mary Margaret creation that was even over the top for her._

_It was silk that moved like water when she walked in it, with a glittering clasp at her top left shoulder, perfectly tailored to cover every curve perfectly but so tight that it left little to the imagination. She painted her face on, curling her long eyelashes and double coating them in the blackest mascara she had. Her mouth painted in an identical red to the dress, her eyeliner was perfection._

_She chose to wear her hair up tonight in a pin curl style giving the appearance of much shorter hair than she had and fastened the jeweled clips in. A sparkling cuff bracelet and she was ready twenty minutes before curtain call. She took one last glance in the mirror, pleased with her appearance. She took those few moments before curtain, trying to calm her breathing, sipping water, and her head filled with the scent of the blooms her admirer had clearly spent a fortune on._

_She deliberated with herself on going or not going, and with her roommate and best friend Mary Margaret out tonight with her beau David, ringing her was not an option. Thankfully, a small knock at the door broke her concentration, and she was greeted by Ruby Lucas. Ruby was exactly who she needed in that moment._

_Emma yanked her into the room and Ruby blurted out “Hot Damn woman, are you trying to kill the men out there? Mary Margaret has certainly outdone herself this time, that dress, just wow”. Then Ruby noticed the large bouquet on the dressing table with wide eyes, "May I"? Emma nodded._

_‘Hey, who is K? Are you seeing someone Emma?” Ruby’s hazel eyes sparkled with mirth and she excitedly clapped her hands in enthusiastic giddiness”. “They're from Killian Jones, we had an unfortunate introduction a while back and he wanted to apologize, that’s all”._

_Ruby's eyes turned into saucers as someone yelled five minutes down the hall. “Holy shit Emma, Killian Jones! Do you know what I would give to be in your shoes, or your underwear when he probably tears them off of you later? Are you meeting him, are you dating? Are you sleeping together!?”_

_“Too many questions Rubes. No, No, And No. But I don’t know if I should go and allow him to apologize, I do not even know him, and you know I do not mess around with guys that work for Lepke.” “Emma! He is like the hottest man on the planet, you know aside from Victor, super secretive, never sticks around the bar, does not hang out with the crew except for a rare occasion. He must have really screwed up to send you those, they must have cost a fortune”. Emma pulled a rose out of the bouquet and tucked it behind Ruby’s ear, smiling at her friend._

_Ruby would know, she was dating a crew member so she would be able to offer insight to the enigma that was Killian Jones. “I have an idea of what he does Rubes, but I don't know if I can afford that kind of a distraction, trying to save up and get away from New York. I do not need paramours sending me obscene gifts or meeting them at the ritziest bars in town. I need this job, and he could screw me up really bad if I let him”. Ruby chewed her bottom lip, giving her a smirk._

_“Or he could screw you really, really well, loosen up all those stiff joints of yours” she said with a giggle, “it doesn’t always have to be a relationship Emma” and she winked. Showtime called, Emma rolled her eyes and walked along with Ruby towards the stage down the dim corridor._

_She would think about it after her set, after all she could wait an hour. “Gooood Luuucckkkk Emma, she said in a sing-song voice and teetered away in the highest heels Emma had seen her wear yet. “Thanks Rubes see you later”._

_Killian sat at the bar, dark gleaming wood reminding him of his beloved sailboat, the Jolly Roger that he had sold and left behind back home. He continued nursing his rum and smoking cigarette after cigarette, throwing off a do not bother me vibe to anyone so that a bar stool sat empty on either side of him when the bar was packed to the gills with all the New York elite in their furs and gowns and tuxedoes._

_Maybe he should not have sent the damn flowers, maybe he should not have picked this fucking hotel where it was so loud, he probably would not even get a chance to say anything and be heard. But he wanted her to feel comfortable and he assumed out in public would be better than seclusion for her since their last dalliance was a total fucking mess. The clock above the bar read 11:18 pm. She was not coming, her set was usually over by 10:30, he just felt it._

_He would give it thirty minutes, then head up to his room._

_He only got the room because getting a cab at this time of night across town to his apartment was just idiotic, he had business in the morning on this side of town, and what was one night indulging himself in a luxury room that he did not need to clean up? Lord knows the small fortune he was now sitting on that he could afford it. He tossed back the tumbler and ordered one more._

_Just as Killian was about to catch the barkeeps attention, out of the corner of his eye he saw Red. Red silk, flowing down a sinful, slender body, a golden halo of hair perfectly pinned. She looked like a walking wet dream, and she showed up, to see him._

_Quietly praising the gods above, Killian watched Emma spot him, and make her way to him. Her eyes filled with fire, the usual Green color now a dark emerald in the dimly lit bar. She waltzed up to him, barely giving him a once-over, put her wrap on the back of her chair, and ordered a glass of the most expensive champagne they offered._

_The barkeep looked to Killian and he said whatever she wants, it’s on me. Finally, drink in hand, Emma turned in her seat to look him in the eyes. “You rang Mr. Jones?” The boldness of her comment had him stuttering internally and a shot of arousal sent all the blood to his groin._

_He could not look away from her, “Good show tonight Swan?” She rolled her eyes and said, “yes and thank you for the ostentatious display of flowers you sent, it was very kind”. “I just wanted to apologize love; I didn't intend to meet that way our first time. I am sorry, truly”. She looked at him, narrowed her eyes and thought to Ruby's words, “Let him apologize Em, he wouldn't do this if he wasn't seriously trying”._

_S_ _he listened to his apologies and was certain he was being sincere. “Alright, I forgive you, no more flowers though. Carrying those home will be hard enough, and I don't need that kind of attention”. “Duly noted Swan. Did you like them though”? “They are gorgeous” she smiled and replied. He sat quietly, pleased that she enjoyed the gift. Obviously, expensive flowers and flashy jewelry were not the way to this Swans heart, he surmised to himself, he would just have to regroup._

_“Another Miss?” She raised her empty glass for one more drink to the barkeep, and then Emma decided internally that she would catch a cab home, the fare from this side of town to her apartment at the late hour probably costing her the entire nights wages. Killian’s apology made it worth it though. He had long since finished his drink, eyeing her carefully as she sipped at her champagne._

_“Emma, why did you come?”_

_“You asked, and I decided I wanted to hear what you had to say”._

_She was straight with him, he enjoyed that immensely. She looked stunning, his fingers itching to pull those clips out of her long blonde tresses and crush her to him, make love to her all-damn night. But she would set the pace and he was happy to be patient if the end game were her in his arms willingly._

_She finished her drink, and said “it's late, I live on the other side of town, so I need to catch a cab”. Killian immediately felt disappointment at the loss of her company, but he did only offer her a drink and an apology, but she came, and it was a start. Better not to push her, he thought._

_The clock above the bar read 1:38, “Well we can ask the doorman to catch you a cab, do you need to use the powder room while I go get you a taxi?” “That would be nice, thank you Killian. I'll meet you in the lobby in a moment.” She clasped her clutch, and her wrap, and moved towards the powder room._

_That second glass of champagne clouding her thoughts. Killian Jones was an enigma, cool and collected, a gentleman despite her earlier thoughts of their initial meeting. The man did not even make a single pass at her, maybe he is different something inside her mind niggled at her._

_Most likely not Emma, he will leave. Poor little orphan girl, always alone, never enough. She pushed the negative thought away, and instead thought to Ruby, and her encouragement to live a little._

_Her skin was already flushed with the thought, but she composed herself, touched up her lipstick, and grabbed her diaphragm out of her clutch, inserting it, and stepped out into the lobby._

_Killian Jones stood out from everyone milling about, a solid length of black with a crisp blue shirt, a matching black tie and silk pocket square. The man looked like he was built for sex, phenomenal sheet clawing sex. What would be the harm of one night Emma considered?_ _It is just sex; you have had casual sex Emma._

_Resigned in her decision, she strode up to him, grabbed him by his tie, and pulled him to her. “Thank you”, she whispered into his ear._

_He pulled back slightly, maybe he has misread her. Was she flirting with him? His blue eyes locked on her emeralds. “Swan?”_

_“You got a room in this big fancy hotel Jones?” Emma murmured playfully. He was rock hard, “Emma are you sure? That was not my intention”._

_She leaned back keeping her eyes lowered on his shirt while smoothing his tie back in place. Maybe she was wrong, but then he surprised her, taking two fingers and lifting her chin to look him right in the eyes again._

_“Emma?”, questioning her again for consent._

_“One night Jones, that's all”, she said. “And if one night isn't enough for me?" Killian smirked._

_“Please, you couldn’t handle it, she replied sarcastically”._

_“Perhaps love, you are the one who couldn't handle it”, the emphasis he placed on the T stole her breath._

_He grabbed her hand lightly leading her to the lift, they stepped inside neither looking at the other, only joined by hands._

_“_ _Third floor please”, Killian said to the bellhop. “Not a problem sir, Evening Miss”, the bellhop said. And then they were moving, ascending upward._

_Emma was thankful for the presence of the bellhop because she could see the muscles in Killian's jaw ticking out of the corner of her eye, restraint nearly on the edge of snapping. He placed his hand at the small of her back, handed the bellhop a folded bill, guiding her off the elevator, inserting a brass key into a lock and let her into his room._

_The door had barely closed, and her back was against it._

_Pinned like a butterfly with her hands above her head held in place by one of his, Killian’s nose grazing her smooth neck, inhaling her scent of sunshine and vanilla. Something uniquely Emma he thought. Emma made a noise of protest, and she looked right into his eyes._

_His pupils blown wide, so that the fairly hint of blue was visible, and he saw the same image mirroring in hers, the dark green pools almost black. He moved to her hair pulling the clips out and running his fingers through the luxuriously soft golden curls as they spilled over her shoulders and arms._

_“You've been driving me crazy for months love. you are a siren, a bloody marvel he murmured into her skin. I ache for you Emma, I could not stop thinking about you since I first saw you, that very first night, in that lace dress, it haunted my dreams for days”._

_He lightly skimmed the side of her still dress clad breast, she trembled slightly and his onslaught of soft kisses to her neck and jaw, the visible parts of her collarbone, she ached for him too. Feeling a throbbing between her legs and a growing dampness, she felt excited as he slowly lowered the hidden side zipper on her dress, careful not to tear the garment from her lithe body._

_S_ _he stepped out of it for him, toeing off her heels, then he left her, empty and wanting against the door, while he walked to the small closet and hung her dress up with care. Removing his own suit coat and placing it on a hanger._ _A small gesture, but one that confused her. It was gentle almost, a totally different act than the one that had her still leaning against the door for stability._

_Finally, he glanced up at her. She was magnificent. Nude silk stockings, attached to her pale pink garter belt, fine silk panties, and a matching strapless brassiere, all his he thought. She looked like an angel; he would worship her body like she was one. He moved to her, crushing his lips to hers, slipping his tongue inside her, tasting the champagne._

_She was intoxicating, and she murmured his name, “Killian”, so softly it was like a prayer._

_“_ _Emma, I have protection with me if you want, she shook her head, “diaphragm” was all she said._

_Surprised that she had prepared herself for him, He picked her up legs over his arms, her arm around his neck, mou_ _ths fused together and leaned down to place her carefully on the bed, breaking apart from her. “Killian you're overdressed” Emma murmured. “Naughty little minx aren't you, such a wanton greedy girl”._

_His words, his accent turned her on even more, her panties soaked. “Killian, she pleaded”. “Patience love. I am going to take my time with you all night Swan, so I hope you're ready” ._

_His fingers snuck under her garter belts, snapping them against her thighs._ _“Oh God”, she mewled, the sound of her plea and the sheen of sweat over her flushed creamy skin was too much for Killian, his restraint snapped._

_Killian began undressing himself as quickly as possible, and then her, sliding the hooks off her stockings carefully, and then divested her of the rest of her undergarments._

_She laid bare to him, golden curls spilling across the pillow, her lush heavy breasts, rosy tipped and painfully tight, her mound covered in soft blonde curls. She was going to be the death of him he thought._

_“You're perfect”, he tells her, “fucking perfect Swan, everything I dreamed you would be”._

_He leans over her, trailing his nose from her neck to collarbone lightly kissing, nipping, licking her nipples, squeezing her creamy breasts._

_She was writhing with want, and Killian had no patience left. “Emma, darling, sit still sweetheart, let me make you feel good aye?” And before she could respond his tongue licked a strip up her core, tasting of dark honey and the sea._

_He propped each leg over his shoulders and dove into feast on her, she tasted divine, her essence washing down his throat as he lapped and nipped at her folds, her soft curls against his face._

_Emma watched his dark head between her legs, feeling his murmuring and vibration against her folds. She was so close, so fucking close, one more oh god. He tucked two fingers inside her throbbing core, curled them and sucked, she was gone in that moment, flying so high she saw shooting stars behind her lids, and he did not stop._

_“Fuck Killian, fuck”._

_He helped ride her orgasm out slowly, barely being able to control his restraint._

_The friction of the mattress against his cock, his tip literally weeping precum for his beautiful Swan. She pulled him up to her, tongue dipping inside his mouth tasting him and herself mixed on his tongue, it was heady and such a turn on for her._

_He inched back, took himself in hand and used her arousal to wet the tip of his cock, lining himself up. Slowly slipping just an inch in, Emma could see the cords of veins in his neck, his muscular chest trembling, as he continued slowly pushing forward, entering her. Killian could feel her thrashing, her impatience._

_“Killian move, move now” she moaned and arched trying to gain more of his cock. “As you wish love’, and he rammed into her so hard in one fluid thrust that she was pushed up the bed by him._

_God, she felt fucking perfect, so hot and tight wrapped around his cock, breasts plump and bouncing with his rhythm. He dropped his mouth to each rosy tip and sucked and lightly bit, then soothing with his tongue, all while grinding into her as deeply as he could go, feeling the bottom of her core with each thrust, he lavished her breasts with attention._

_Emma’s hands and nails scoring lines up his back and gripping on to him for dear life. He finally felt her walls beginning to flutter again, the pressure building at the base of his spine, knowing he would go right over the cliff along with her._

_S_ _he did not slow down, bucking into him, he fucked her with everything he had, pouring his heart into ever thrust, watching her eyes flash open and her scream, “Killian I'm coming”, and that was it, fuse lit he exploded inside of her, filling her to the brim his seed._

_He lay atop her for a moment, listening to her heart pounding. He slowly pulled out slowly, not wanting to hurt her, he had been rough with her, but he did not want to cause her any further discomfort. She lightly moaned, feeling the loss of his heat, and she laid there, eyes closed with a smile and let out a giggle. His heart blew right open and Killian knew that he could never go back to not having her._

_He watched as he slowly pulled out of her core, his seed dripping down her folds, and he grew hard all over again. It was so arousing to see his essence leaking out of her perfect, greedy cunt, pink lips covered in him, he immediately bent down and began lightly licking her mound, lapping up their mixed juices with the tip of his tongue, a perfect combination. Gods above he thought, he loved her so much._

_Emma was shocked, his head once again between her legs, gently lavishing attention on her still sensitive folds, she began to feel a coil of an orgasm in her belly, setting her skin on fire all over again. She could not orgasm this many times, so close together she thought, but here he was, gentle and attentive, and pushing her towards another shattering orgasm._

_She did not see it coming until it washed over her, and she grabbed that inky hair holding him to her while she fell apart. He placed soft kisses to the inside of her thighs, and rolled to his side and stood, walking to gather a towel and slowly took care of cleaning her first._

_Something that touched Emma's heart so painfully. He took care of her; he did not treat her like glass and gave her exactly what she needed but cared enough to clean her tenderly. He toweled himself off and laid back down. She finally caught her breath and looked at him, his brow furrowed, and staring at her. “_

_What? Is something wrong Killian?” “No, no love, I'm just, it's just, it's everything. You're everything”. Emma did not know what to say. She just stared back. Silent, so quiet it was killing him. “Are you ok love?”, he asked. Emma managed to stutter out “I'm fi-fine. Lay off the vitamins Jones. You'll kill a girl like that”._

_“Oh love, I'm not done with you yet. Be a good girl and grab the headboard”. Killian made good on his dark promise, he had her all night long over and over again._

_Emma woke up, early morning light peeking through the window, feeling a soreness deep inside, in places that no man had ever reached. She glanced at Killian, still sleeping soundly, snoring lightly, his arm laid across her belly, their legs tangled together._

_She carefully untangled herself, and slid out of the bed and dressed quietly, cleaning up her appearance and so grateful he had cared enough to hang her dress up as to not wrinkle it._

_S_ _he made her way down to the lobby, hailed a cab and went home. Her heart had felt something too much to process, naked and exposed, she could not handle it. She would make it up to him but not while she was scattered to the winds, her feelings so mixed up that she could hardly breathe._


	3. Running

_Killian awoke to an empty bed, his eyes heavy with sleep, and groggy, but Emma was gone. He sat up, “Emma” he called out, but the room was silent. No note, nothing left behind, like she had never been there at all. The only trace of her was her lingering scent on the pillow she had slept on. She left him alone in bed without a word, and Killian’s heart broke, he wrapped her pillow into is chest inhaling her scent._

_He went to the club every night for the next week, and there was no sign of Emma, a new entertainer singing and dancing in what was Emma’s space. Ruby saw him and decided to throw him a bone. “She isn't here Jones”. His head swiveled. “Where is she? Is she alright?” Ruby shrugged, “She quit. I have her address if you want it, but I know Emma, and you probably spooked her. She has had a hard life and you probably scared the shit out of her, so she ran”._

_Killian remained quiet, running from your feelings now that he understood. So, he took her address, and tucked it away. If she needed time- he would give it to her. “Thank you, Ruby,”, and he left heading home to his apartment, alone nursing rum after rum trying to decipher his Swan and where he went wrong._

_He showed up to the address Ruby had given him after a week, a short woman with dark hair opened the door. “You must be Killian” Emma talked about him? He thought. "Is she here?” he demanded? “No, not at the moment, she went out job searching a bit ago, come in and have a seat, I’m Mary Margaret she smiled at him, Emma’s roommate and best friend”. So, he entered, looking upon the quaint little abode that his Swan called home._

_It was not fancy or ostentatious, but small and cozy. A home. Her home. Mary Margaret made little conversation, giving him his space, and a little while later Emma emerged through the front door, a blue wool coat and a black hat upon her pinned back updo, “Honey I’m home she shouted as she opened the door in a girly tone._

_She saw Killian standing in her apartment. “Killian, what are you doing here? she demanded. He sighed, “Oh, that's rich, no hello dear, no I'm sorry. Just complete disregard for me?”_

_“Killian, I'm sorry” Emma murmured so quietly that he barely heard it._

_“What was that Swan?” That fire he loved in her eyes returned, he was shocked he did not burn to ash where he stood. “I'm sorry, ok. I am sorry, it was shameful to leave without talking to you, but it was too much. I could not handle it after all, so I ran. I figured you would be happy you got your prize, adding me to the notch in your belt”. What is she talking about Killian surmised internally? “Emma you were never a bloody conquest, I care about you” he said in a clipped tone. Emma just looked at him, “I felt something for you too, I got scared so I left, good things don't happen to me, so I ran” she said, voice filled with sadness._

_He stepped forward so the tips of his wingtips touched the tips of her heels. Two fingers under her chin lifted her eyes to his. “I have always felt something for you Emma, since the moment I laid eyes on you, waking up alone after what we shared, you broke my heart. Am I not good enough for you, is that it?”_

_"No! That was not it at all, in fact it is the other way around, and rather than get hurt by you, I ran”._

_“_ _Darling, slow or fast, you are the one for me. I am a patient man Emma Swan, so you take your bloody time and come to this address when you're ready”. He gripped her arms lightly and kissed her forehead, then he was gone with a quiet close of the door. His cologne lingering in her personal space._

_It took Emma a week to find a new job, working in the daytime at a makeup counter, and singing at a smaller lounge a few nights a week closer to her apartment. It took her another week before she was brave enough to go to that address that Killian had left in her hand._

_Killian heard a knock at the door and opened his eyes. Stumbling to the door, reeking of the rum he had been using to keep his nightmares of Liam’s death, and Emma Swan away. and there she was._

_Emma, standing in his hallway in a dark blue dress with a white collar, white wrist gloves, and a dark blue hat with netting over her blonde curls, she looked like an angel. “Emma” He crushed her to him, ignoring his uncleanliness and the untidiness of his apartment. She came back. Emma started speaking “I'm sorry, I am. I didn't mean to run, I just needed to get myself together, and I did it as fast as I could” she said._

_“Love just have a seat and give me a moment”. Killian went into his washroom and quickly washed, put on some cologne and clean clothes, and found Emma, back to him perusing his bookshelves. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and she startled._

_“I'm sorry, I was just looking”. “Don't worry love, look as long as you like. Would you care for a drink? Water, coffee, rum”? He said with a smirk._

_"I think I will pass on libations this early in the morning, but a cup of cocoa would be nice if you can do that, Emma smiled shyly as she replied._

_He nodded, “I shall be right back love”, and Killian disappeared into his kitchen. He searched his cabinet, looking for the tin of Kraft cocoa he knew he had in there somewhere._

_Emma takes in her surroundings, painted blue gray walls, a stormy shade of the sea, framed maps adorned the walls, books on stargazing and nautical voyaging neatly aligned on his bookshelves. His apartment is spacious, much more than hers._

_The bedroom and kitchen lavatory their own separate rooms, but despite its size it does not seem very lived in. Dark wood tables hold small brass lamps, a navy settee with cream pillows on it, a soft cream area rug, a worn leather chair, perfect for reading next to an honest to god fireplace._

_There are no personal photos on display save for one, a photo of two small boys with a fair skinned woman in the background lounging on a blanket at the beach._

_That must be his mom and brother she thinks to herself, surmising that she wants to know more about the real Killian, not just the persona he appears to put forward for others to see. She knows this is a dangerous game, that she is already falling in love with him, hell she is in love with him._

_T_ _hat night in the hotel, in the quiet of that bed, she felt the armor of her heart crack open when she awoke content and feeling so safe within his sleeping arms. Even in his sleep he could not keep from touching her, nor did she want him to, and it terrified her._

_Her heart could not handle this, it would delay her escape to get out of this city to Boston. Singing and performing was what she loved more than anything, and an old friend from one of the group homes she had been in, named Mulan ran a lounge in the Warf district promising Emma a job as their permanent lounge entertainer._

_She could start a new life there, maybe even put down some roots. But of course, Killian Jones was not in those plans._

_Killian reappeared a few moments later with cocoa in hand and a mug of coffee for himself. He looked better than he had when he opened the door to greet her, but he also deserved the truth. Emma felt so guilty that she had hurt him so badly, so she took a chance to let him understand where she stood in this mess of a relationship._

_She had probably screwed it up beyond repair, but she honestly was relieved to leave the lounge behind, not liking the mob boss who ran it, nor did she want to continue warding off the advances of some of the sleazy patrons and errand boys that reported to the boss._

_Crime was not a life Emma wanted any part in, that was her past, not her future. A man like Killian who was in the thick of it, whom she barely knew on a personal level was a problem that she needed to cut off. But the guy deserved honesty, she did not know why, since she usually just cut and ran, but she was firm in her decision to tell him the truth, her truth._

_Killian gestured for her to sit on the small settee, and he sat opposite her in the leather chair. Quiet, he let her set the pace of this conversation, just grateful she finally came back. Emma took a small sip of her cocoa, an endearing surprise that Killian felt deep in his heart, pride that he could do something to comfort her at all._

_S_ _he began to speak, wringing her gloved hands in her lap, “I am an orphan, left by the side of the road, with no family, and living on the streets and group homes until a few years ago. I fell in with a guy who helped me, petty thieving to survive, I was seventeen. He had gotten into some trouble with some stolen jewelry and let me take the fall for him, then I found out that I was pregnant. I gave birth to a baby boy, and placed him up for adoption. Abandoning him, the same way I was abandoned._ _I am broken Killian, beyond repair, and you deserved to know the truth about why I ran, and why I can’t take a chance that I am wrong about you”._

_She sighed, continuing to stare into her mug of cocoa, while Killian took in everything she said and sat quietly until he was sure she was finished speaking._

_“Emma, I too am an orphan, and while I understand that pain and feeling broken, you are remarkably strong having gone through that by yourself, so young, but it doesn’t matter to me. You are who I want, as long as you will have me, I am broken too, but maybe we can become stronger together love, you just have to want to try, yah?”._

_Emma looked up at him, Green eyes, pooling with tears, her jaw set in a stiff line, and remained quiet. “I don’t know how to do this Killian, I am not this person who is great at feelings and making declarations of love, it just isn’t me”. “Then for now Emma, I will love you enough for the both of us, because god knows I am already in love with you, you will catch up and learn you are worth loving too, you just have to let me in and to try”._

_She tipped her head slightly to the side, sizing him up, she lightly nodded and said the most beautiful words he had ever heard, “For you, I will try”._

_He set his coffee down on the table gently, and walked to her, settling down next to her, arm around her, pulling her in and inhaling her scent, something he had been desperately missing since the hotel. He just held her silently, kissing her temple, holding her hand, and said “then we try together Swan, we are a team here, and I feel like we are going to be a bloody good one”. She looked up to him and smiled, a real wide smile, and said “I think so too”._

_With that, Emma’s plans for Boston were tucked back into the recess of her mind, while she tried to focus on this, the present with him. Maybe the broken in her really could be fixed._


	4. Rythym and Happiness

_Emma found that they fell into a new, easy kind of rhythm. She had her life, her independence, was singing, and had found love. She was happy, they were happy._ _It had been six months since the day Emma agreed to try. Killian showed her respect, and kindness, and loved her so much that she quickly admitted she loved him too._

_They spent their days apart working, and her off nights from the lounge together, sometimes when he could after work, he would come watch her at the new lounge, but they stayed mostly at his apartment for privacy sake._

_Poor Mary Margaret caught them going at it on the couch at her place and Emma thought that she would never live down the embarrassment. But Mary Margaret did not seem too phased, she was just pleased that Emma seemed to be healing herself, and Killian was always kind enough to include her whenever he made plans to take Emma out._

_They went dancing with Mary Margaret and David, and out to dinner, fancy places, dive joints, they went to the market on weekends picking up flowers to fill her apartment and his, learning more about each other every day._

_They lived in a bubble of love and happiness inside his apartment, making love day and night sometimes all day when they could, just being together. Killian always took precautions to ensure Emma was not suddenly a pregnant unwed woman, he was careful to protect her, them both._

_He learned about her love of singing, her favorite foods, He began cooking for them in his home, and continued unraveling the mystery that was Emma Swan. He loved her more every single day and felt that she loved him too. No longer two lost kids, but two adults finding a healthy way to heal each other and love._

_It was a dream he could never have wished for. Emma too was getting to know Killian, his true self. His love of the sea, his past, his demons, the loss of his family, the way he took his tea, and she gently prodded about his job._

_He was honest, he was simply a collector, going to establishments collecting money owed and delivering it to the right people. It was not honest work, but it paid him well._

_He told her his plan to save enough to move by the sea and obtain another boat. Live in a small house overlooking the ocean and the beach, looking for peace. Sometimes, Emma could see herself in that picture with him, knowing that he was implying his dream now included her by his side, but she never was willing to say anything aloud or put hope in something that she could not promise him._

_Winter had come and gone, and spring was emerging. Killian was taking on riskier jobs at work, collections were still part of the job, but his ties to the IRA and coordinating drop offs for Laske who had now started gun running as a side enterprise, recruited Killian to see it went smoothly._

_He considered turning it down at first, reluctant to hurt Emma, but the money was worth it. He would not actually be handling the weapons, simply drop off points and conversations of coordination._

_He had to travel overnight on occasion but was always honest with Emma about where he was going, he just did not tell her the part about the guns. In case something went wrong, he did not want her associated or knowing anything that could implicate her._

_He hated those rare travels away from the city, knowing he had the embodiment of an Angel in his bed waiting at home for him to come back. Having come from nothing at all, he was earning more than he could have dreamed up and had the love of his life practically living with him. It was more than enough for now, but he was planning for their future._

_When he was having dinner one night at Emma’s with Mary Margaret and her beau David, he learned that the ladies lease was coming to an end, and Mary Margaret casually inquired if Emma would be staying._

_Emma looked stricken; “Do you want me to move out” Emma asked hesitantly to Mary Margaret, wishing they did not have an audience. “Emma no, not if you don’t want to, but with you being at Killian’s more often than here, David and I were considering moving into a smaller place together. I am sorry, we should be doing this in private", Mary Margaret apologized._

_Emma sat quietly, Killian observing the cogs in her head moving quickly, so he reached out and grabbed her hand, “Love you could move in with me, I was intending to ask you sooner than later, but now seems a good of time as ever”._

_Emma looked at him, and looked at her friend, seeing her smiling at her, and Emma’s green eyes locked onto his blues and said yes, a wide smile plastering itself on her face. Killian was so elated he hugged Emma to him, murmuring a quiet I love you Swan in her ear, so that only she could hear._

_“Well congratulations are in order David; we have each gotten ourselves the finest women in New York and shall not squander these opportunities” Killian jubilantly announced. Mary Margaret ran to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of champagne out of the fridge, popping the cork and pouring each of them a glass and toasting “to love, to friends, to our futures”._

_It seemed that they had all gotten incredibly lucky, and Killian could not wait to begin moving Emma’s belongings into his apartment, starting a life together, sharing a home._ _Emma however was nervous, but she did not want to let that show so she kept that smile on her face, laughing along with her friends and Killian._

_Moving in together was a big step for Emma, seeing her very few belongings in boxes, Killian had obtained a car for the afternoon to move it all to his apartment. While Emma stood in her old bedroom, empty, she felt a sudden emptiness in her heart, a doubt that this was too good to be true._

_Her self-doubt was taking over, and as Killian walked in to collect her, and the last of her garment bags, he noticed something was wrong. “Emma darling, is everything alright?” Emma just looked at him, and smiled weakly, “yeah, it’s just that this was home, my first real home, I’ll be alright, just a little blue”._

_Killian knew that there was more to it, but decided to get her to his apartment, their apartment and get her settled quickly, mixing her stuff with his, so that she physically saw the melding of their lives. Perhaps once he did that, she would be more comfortable with this big shift in her life._

_He hoped and held on to that hope while he led her down to the car and made off into the bustling New York traffic. Emma seemed distant, staring out the window, but Killian knew she loved him, he would help her adjust, he was a patient man after all, and loved her so much._

_Killian helped Emma unpack quickly, and suggested they go out to dinner to celebrate. Dancing, dinner, champagne, the whole nine yards. What Emma did not know was that he had purchased an engagement ring some weeks before, and it was carefully hidden away in the closet. He knew that she was the only woman for him, but knew she was not ready for that step yet._

_Some business he had conducted led him into the diamond district. He popped in a shop, hoping to get Emma something, and he wandered aimlessly over to a case filled with rings._ _He knew the moment he saw it that it was meant for Emma. The ring was stunning, a 2-carat round diamond centered, in a six-prong buttercup flower style setting. The shoulders are accented with an engraved design with black enamel details giving it an almost Celtic feel, representing him._

_Buttercups were Emma’s favorite flowers, he knew that this was it, there was no better ring than this one. While it cost a pretty penny, it was worth it to dip into his savings, knowing this ring would be on her finger for the rest of their lives._

_He stashed it in the back corner of the loose floorboard in the closet that he jokingly called “the bank” with Emma. She wouldn’t see it tucked so far in the back, and she never had reason to go into the floor, so Killian stashed it away hoping for the perfect occasion to ask._

_He knew his Swan well enough that a happy distraction and time was what she needed, so he made reservations for a room at the New Yorker Hotel, and for dinner at Quo Vadis, the finest restaurant in Manhattan._ _A perfect way to celebrate their happy beginning he thought to himself as he got ready._

_Killian was dressed, and discreetly packed a small overnight bag containing their items and had sent for a courier from the hotel to pick it up while Emma readied herself in their bedroom. She wanted to surprise him, so she kept the door closed and Killian took advantage of that time to make sure the bag was taken away unknowingly._

_He kept the jewelry box containing a gorgeous diamond necklace in his pocket until his Swan was ready to show herself. He was not disappointed, when the door to their bedroom opened, his jaw hit the floor. Emma was dressed in a floor length gown, of black satin._

_It was strapless, with black elbow length satin gloves, showing off a lot of her pale creamy skin. Her hair curled to perfection, lips painted bright red, she looked breathtaking. It was just his luck that her neck was bare, and in that moment, he just stared, she was stunning. “Babe, if you stare any harder at me, you’re going to drill a hole in my head. Do I look ok, is it too much”?_

_Killian remained quiet for a moment, and repeated the words that once spooked her, “My love, you are everything, you are perfect”. Emma flushed and the apples of her cheeks were faintly pink. “thank you, you look very handsome”, and she crossed to him and kissed him hard on the mouth. His hands went around her but knowing the effort she put in to make herself look like this, for him, he made sure not to muss her up too much._

_“I do have a gift for you though, and I think that it is the perfect time to give it to you". He reached inside his tuxedo coat, and drew out a rectangular velvet box, Emma’s face seemed alarmed at first thinking it was a ring, but her features relaxed when she saw the rectangular shape. Killian was a tad disappointed that her first reaction to a potential proposal was fear, but hoped she would accept this gift happily._

_He opened the box, so it was facing her, her green eyes went wide and her gloved hand went to her mouth._

_“Oh_ _Killian, its beautiful”. she sighed “Don't worry my love, I saw it and knew you had to have it, it will look perfect on that beautiful neck of yours”. He lifted the necklace out of the box carefully, he walked around to her back lifting the necklace over her head and clasping it behind her beautiful neck and placed a kiss below her ear._

_Diamonds in various sizes, with smaller diamonds making up the chain of it all the way to the clasp._ _She was worth it, she deserved these kinds of gifts, he thought._

_She quickly circled back to their bedroom, looking in the mirror, eyes filled with tears, but she would not let them fall. “It’s gorgeous, I love it. I love you, thank you so much Killian”, and she went into his arms and gave him a searing kiss, so hot it made his toes curl in his shoes._

_In that moment she felt a pang in her heart, no one had ever thought she was worth something like this, and the thought broke her heart open in the best way possible. Killian scratched behind his ear, his nervous shy tick, and his face slightly flushed._

_“Shall we go my love?”, and they exited down to a waiting taxi._


	5. Crash

_They went to dinner, enjoyed champagne, oysters, tiny bites off each other’s plates, laughed so hard they had tears in their eyes, and danced. They enjoyed light touches and kisses, brushes that only built the anticipation of what was to come next._

_During a slower dance, Killian looked down at her, searching her face and said with a smile, are you happy my love? And she kissed him, touching her forehead to his, “I never thought it was possible to love someone so much, and be loved like this in return. It means everything to me”._

_“You are everything to me Emma, trust that”. “I do”, she replied, ducking her head down against his shoulder. When the song finished, Killian handled the bill while Emma was in the powder room, and rather than fumble with protection, she inserted her diaphragm._

_Killian had a taxi called to pick them up for the next portion of the evening._

_When the taxi arrived outside the New Yorker Hotel, Emma’s eyebrow raised in question. “A special occasion my dear, means reminiscing one of the best nights of my life”, Killian gave as a response to her raised eyebrow._

_He stepped out, grabbing Emma’s hand, and led her inside with a hand at the small of her back. Emma’s skin already began to flush, too many glasses of champagne and nostalgia hitting her all at once. Killian walked to the desk to retrieve their room key, and the bellhop led them to a suite. The same as the first time they rode this elevator, only their hands touched, joined together._

_He tipped the bellhop and led Emma to the door, hand on her lower back. They entered the room, and it was obscene- so large and ostentatious, her heart leapt to her throat where she realized she was wearing so many diamonds it could probably purchase an apartment that was close in size to this room._

_Similar to their first time in this very hotel, Emma’s back hit the door the moment it clicked closed. Killian was on her in a second, lips crushing hers, his arm around her waist, his other hand squeezing her breast, his lips kissing and nipping down her neck. his tongue dipping into the cleavage of her strapless dress, licking over the tops of her exposed skin._

_S_ _he felt him sliding her zipper down, and true to form, the moment she stepped out of the gown, he turned away to hang it up in the closet, alongside his tuxedo coat and shirt. Standing before her in nothing but his pants, showing off his muscular chest, and arms, the dark hair covering his torso that she loved the feel of, he stalked towards her like a predator Green eyes locked on blue._

_Killian took in the image before him, searing it into memory. Emma breathless, her kiss swollen lips, black lingerie so sheer he could see her pert rosy nipples through it, the panties sheer enough to see the blonde curls covering her mound, and black silk stockings topped with lace, still in her black heels with diamonds sparkling at her throat._

_Emma stood there looking like the very angel she was, one that could make an actual god fall and give up everything just to have her, and she was all his, and he was going to defile his angel._

_He moved towards her with a growl in the back of his throat, “mine” is all he could think of. She was his, she owned every piece of his heart, and he saw from the look in her sparkling emerald eyes that she was gazing at him the exact same way. Undoing his pants, kicking his shoes off, not caring wear they landed, he continued stalking towards her, eyes still locked, she was still leaning against the door._

_He grabbed her by her slim waist once he reached her and threw her over his shoulder, she squealed and giggled. She weighed nothing at all, he and gave her a hard slap on her ass soothing it with his palm as he led the way to the bed, his angel hanging over his shoulder._

_“I am going to devour you my love, so get ready to enjoy it all night long”, his emphasis on the T of night had Emma squirming already. It earned her another slap on her ass, and another soothing palm rubbing the spot._

_It was driving her insane, she did not miss that he left the heels and diamonds on her while he carried her to the bedroom._

_Killian gently laid Emma down on the large bed, much larger than the one in their apartment. Once she was settled against the pillows, he began his siege upon her._

_Starting with her left foot, still clad in the heels and stockings, he carefully removed her shoe, kissing up her leg through her stockings, massaging her foot, and once he reached the top of her bare thighs, he unhooked the clasps from the lace, she was practically praying out loud he would remove her panties and fuck her._

_Noticing her impatience, Killian tsked her and said, “You my naughty angel are going to wait, until I am ready to fuck you.” Emma shivered, and watched as his nose moved towards her core, feeling his warm breath blow on her core, she felt his nose through the sheer panties as he inhaled her scent, nuzzling into the fabric. “Oh, darling you smell absolutely divine”, but I am not ready just yet._

_So began the siege again, the right foot, the same process, taking his sweet slow time with her. Her nipples were so hard that they were straining against the sheer bustier, begging for attention. Emma began squeezing her breasts, touching her nipples while Killian continued his slow sensuous tease towards her core. “_

_Just like that Angel, touch yourself, pinch your nipples while I devour every inch of you. You like that don’t you, the anticipation of my cock filling that greedy, perfect cunt of yours up to the brim”, Emma nodded, breathless and trembling with need._

_His words spurring her on as she pinched and flicked at her nipples until she thought she might orgasm just from his words and touching herself._

_Killian slowly rolled her stockings off, one by one, carefully setting them aside. Then he hooked his fingers into her garter belt and panties sliding them down in one swoop. “Spread your legs for me Angel, let me see how wet you are”._

_Emma complied, her knees dropping open shamelessly while Killian watched her with a calculated look. She felt his finger drag through her core, she bucked into his hand, but he did not put a single finger inside her._

_“Look at that Emma, your perfect, pretty pink cunt, glistening, weeping for me to put my cock inside you”. He stuck that finger in his mouth licking her essence off of it. “Please Killian, please, I’m so close" Emma begged._

_“I know you are angel, patience.”, Killian dropped his briefs on the floor, standing gloriously naked before her, she was only clad in her bustier, so close so falling over the precipice. Killian leaned over her, his cock only grazing the outer folds of her core, she moaned at the friction, he kissed her hungrily, his tongue devouring the inside of her mouth, gently biting her bottom lips, moving down to her collarbone, small light kisses, drags of his tongue._

_When he finally got to her breasts, he slipped the cups down, pushing her lush breasts above them, the cups pushing them higher, while he sucked, pinched, and nibbled at the now red peaks. One look at Emma’s face and he realized she was wrecked, so pent up, he had accomplished exactly what he wanted to do, to devour her, make her feel how he felt every time she touched him._

_His hand gently massaged the swells, thumbs rubbing her nipples lightly, while the other hand snaked around and undid the clasps and removed her bustier. Leaning back on the heels of his feet, Emma splayed out, wet and wanting before him, save for the diamonds at her throat, he grabbed her thighs and pulled her hips up onto his lap, at this angle she was perfectly aligned with his cock, which was red and angry, cum dripping out of him already as he took in the glistening sight of her folds._

_“Are you ready darling?”, he asked her cocking his head slightly, a dangerous look in his eye. Emma all but shouted “put your fucking cock in me right now Killian Jones, fill me up and fuck me hard”, Killian obliged, and crammed her full in one movement. Emma came immediately, her cunt gripped him like a vice as her orgasm tore through her, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_She was like fucking magic, like heroin, the most addictive substance on the planet, the most beautiful angel, defiled by him. It was a glorious sight as he watched his cock slide in and out of her, he knew he was not going to last long, the tingling at the base of his spine uncurling, but he knew he could take it a little longer only to give her more pleasure._

_When Emma came down, Killian was gently sliding his cock in and out of her slowly, “Emma, sweetheart look at me”, tears still rolling down her cheeks, from the relief she felt from such a strong orgasm, she forced her green eyes open to look at Killian._

_His face was nearly as wrecked as she felt, his hair tousled, falling over his forehead, a sheen of sweat coating his chest and neck, she knew her tears were still drying on her cheeks, but he looked so beautiful in that moment, worshipping her, and she felt the burning of another orgasm brewing in her belly._

_Killian licked the pad of his thumb and gently began rubbing her core, that bundle of nerves only he knew, “come with me Emma, together”, she nodded as best as she could, not daring to take her green eyes off his blues. One hard thrust and a pinch to her core, and they came together, eyes locked as she felt him fill her with his seed, and a look of so much love and devotion on his face. It was incredible._

_Knowing he had been rough with her, Killian gently pulled out, groaning as he watched his cum leak out of her swollen folds. Never being able to resist, he bent down and licked it up, tasting their combined essences, groaning in pleasure at the taste. Emma gently caressed his cheek, “I love you Killian, so much”, she said._ _“I will love you until my last breath Emma, and beyond that my darling angel.”_

_He leaned over her and gently kissed her swollen lips. "_ _I’ll be right back"._

_Killian stalked across the room gloriously naked, cock half hard towards the in-suite bathroom, and started a bath for them. Emma dozed off, suddenly exhausted. It was only a few moments until she felt Killian’s arms go beneath her and lift her. She noticed he was heading towards the bathroom, but he gently set her down beside a large claw foot tub, giving her a private moment._

_The tub was filled with oils and bubbles, and Emma stepped in, the water deliciously warm, but not too hot. She sat down, wincing only slightly at the water contacting her core, and Killian climbed in behind her, his chest to her back and pulled her into him._

_Emma let the warm water soothe her aching muscles while Killian gently massaged her back, and shoulders. She could never remember a single time in her entire life feeling so cared for and pampered. It was divine, they lay there soaking into each other until the water turned cold._

_They toweled off and walked back to the bed, both still naked, clothes and shoes strewn everywhere. But instead, they climbed into the large bed, facing each other, just staring at one another. Killian caressed her cheek, tucking her curls behind her ear, whispering “I love you so much Emma”._

_She looked at him, and could not imagine any other choice but him, loving him, letting him love her, and she said, “I love you more than anything Killian”, and closed her eyes, letting sleep claim her._

_Killian lay there a while longer, just admiring his angel while she slept, her long lashes over rosy cheeks, looking so beautiful his heart could break. She was so incredibly perfect and knew that the ring he had tucked away in his closet back home would be on her finger sooner than he thought if he could help it._

_He hoped tonight, and pushing her more than usual sexually, and her declaration before sleep meant that she had accepted him as a permanent person in her life, as a partner, a lover, and hopefully a husband. He never wanted to be without her, it might kill him if he lost her too, but he pushed that feeling away, and let sleep claim him as well._

_They awoke late in the morning, Emma looking over at Killian. He lay there on his back, sheet hung low over his waist, and she could see he was half hard beneath it. She decided to slide quietly down under the sheet, lightly stroking his cock._

_She positioned herself on her knees and took him into her mouth, she felt the moment he fully awoke, hearing his moan. He lifted the sheet back revealing her, his cock slipping in and out of her perfect pink swollen lips. Tongue dragging along the underside as she pleasured him. She knew when he was getting close, the litany of curses coming out of his sailors’ mouth, and he erupted in her mouth, swallowing every drop she could._

_He looked like a cat who ate the canary, grinning at her, using his thumb to swipe some of his cum that leaked out the corner of her mouth, spreading it across her bottom lip. “You are my filthy angel", and he slammed her to his chest as he sucked her lip into his mouth. "That was a perfect way to wake up darling”, and he winked at her._

_He quickly had Emma on her back, and slowly entered her, knowing she had removed her diaphragm before bed, he knew that he would not to be able to complete inside of her, but he knew absolutely where he was going to finish._

_Emma has getting closer to orgasm, her walls beginning to grip on to his cock, he pulled out of her and latched his mouth on to her core, pushing three fingers into her at a fast pace while he ate at her voraciously._ _She came with a cry, and he knelt up, taking his cock in her hand, pleasuring himself in front her, feeling his own orgasm coming, he gripped himself harder and pumped faster, groaning as white jets of cum hit her belly, her breasts._

_She looked at him with so much love, even as she was completely defiled ,she loved him. He decided to reward her for her brilliant wake up by call by drawing her a bath, this time removing the diamond necklace, and allowing her privacy while Killian called room service for breakfast._

_While Emma was toweling off, Killian entered carrying the overnight bag he had sent to the hotel, and Emma raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You’re just full of surprises aren’t you Mr. Jones”? Killian winked at her, still gloriously naked and walked out of the room to allow her some privacy while she dressed._

_When Emma emerged, barefoot and clad in a white day dress made of soft eyelet, her curls loose and drying down the middle of her back, her makeup very natural, she found Killian sitting at a table fully dressed except for bare feet, reading a newspaper, having coffee and breakfast._

_He greeted her presence with a smile and told her she looked lovely, encouraging her to have a seat and lifted a silver dome off the table covering her plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs, and of course, hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon._

_“After the last 24 hours, I would say you need to stop spoiling me, but I’ll allow it” she smirked, and he let out a hearty laugh._ _He just winked at her and wiggled his eyebrows. She giggled and sipped her cocoa. “I am going to wash up myself and then we can get ready to head home, yeah”? Emma just mmmhmmd him while she was eating._

_Killian’s newspaper was lying face up on the table, so Emma picked it up, scanning the articles. She noticed nothing out of the ordinary in the daily news but found it interesting that Killian had it open to the crime watch report. She scanned the snippets, seeing nothing really, but a jewelry robbery popped out at her._

_Nothing detailed regarding what was stolen, but the lavish gift laying on the bureau made Emma wonder where Killian had suddenly got a very expensive diamond necklace. What if it was stolen? She needed to ask him, the food now sitting like lead in her belly._

_She folded the newspaper and decided that she would wait until they got home. With Killian still in the bathroom, she began packing and placed the necklace back in its box and put it inside the overnight bag. Killian’s suit, and her dress were in a garment bag, packed and ready, so that when he exited a few moments later he realized she had packed them, and they were set to go._

_He linked his arm with hers leading her out, kissing her temple while the awaited the lift to take them down. A taxi was already at the curb awaiting them to take them home. Emma’s stomach was in knots the whole drive to their apartment, what if everything Emma thought was real, was not? How would she even ask him? She decided to just be honest and ask, he never lied to her before, and she knew it._

_When they entered their apartment, Killian walked to the windows and opened them, letting the fresh breeze into the apartment. Emma went to their bedroom and set down their bag, sat on the bed, and took the newspaper out, deliberating on when she would ask but knew she couldn’t wait. She called to Killian asking him to come in the bedroom. Killian entered the doorway smiling, leaning against it. “_

_So soon my love? I thought I ravished that gorgeous body to at least last you a day” he said cheekily. Emma was nervous, Killian could read it on her face. He kneeled before her, “Emma what is wrong, are you feeling alright, you don’t think…”? Genuine concern, Emma did not detect a hint of deceit. “_ _No, I am fine, I’m not pregnant, but I need to ask you something Killian, and you need to be honest, ok”? “Aye, anything Emma, I will never lie to you”._

_"The necklace, the lavish nights out, the apartment, how do you pay for this”? Killian rubbed a hand over his face, looking down at the floor, still on his knees between her legs. “Emma, you know who I work for, how I earn a living, it’s never bothered you until now. Why are you asking me this?”_

_“The necklace, Killian. How did you pay for something so incredibly extravagant when we live rather modestly? I know that this necklace had to have cost a fortune, I want to know, and I want your honesty”. She laid the newspaper on her lap; the article face up._

_'Did you steal this Killian? I want the truth”. Killian looked up at her, “Aye, not personally but yes, it is stolen”._

_Emma cupped the side of his face, leaned forward and kissed his forehead, and said “thank you for your honesty, but I need some time”._ _Killian left the bedroom, and Emma shut the door. She went to the closet, lifting the floorboard where she knew Killian stashed his cash._

_She took out a handful of cash, counting it. She took $1500.00, not noticing the small square velvet box tucked in the very back that held a ring meant for her._

_She knew that cash was a modest amount to take, Killian had thousands stashed there, but this was plenty to keep her going for a while until she figured out where she was going, packed a small suitcase with her most personal possessions, a few photos of them, and as many clothes as she could manage._

_She took a garment bag down and put her gowns for her nightclub performances in it. She headed to the bathroom, only grabbing her makeup, hairbrush, and toothbrush, she could buy new things. She sat back on the bed, breathing hard, starting to cry, she caught herself. she had been through hard times, but this was too much._

_She could be an accomplice or an accessory to a major crime. She knew Killian if caught would never let her take the fall, or implicate her in any way, but she could not do this again._

_She could not be with someone who stole from others and flashed it around like it was nothing, letting her wear something stolen in public like it was nothing. It broke her fucking heart, she was shattered. She put her armor back on her heart, like it never left._

_She opened the bedroom door to find Killian sitting near the window smoking a cigarette, his hair disheveled from running his hands through it too many times. His eyes completely wet with tears. “I am going to Mary Margaret’s for a few days, I need time and space. I love you, but this is not something I am okay with. I just wanted you to know where I would be”._

_She did not wait for a response before heading to the door, “No, Emma wait, please wait”, Killian pleaded, tears running down his face. Green eyes coated in tears locking on to blue, “No”._


	6. Heartbreak

_Killian lost it the moment he saw her enter a taxi from their window and watched the taxi pull away, his mind and heart shattered. He drank himself into such a stupor that he punched the bathroom mirror. After finding that her clothes mostly gone, the necklace box left sitting on the bureau with the newspaper underneath it. A fucking reminder of just how badly he had screwed up and hurt the only thing that mattered to him._

_When he woke the next day, blood everywhere, he realized he had quite a bit of glass in his left hand and spent the better part of an hour picking it out with some tweezers Emma had left behind._ _Emma, his heart shattered all over again. He cleaned himself up, scrubbed the entire apartment, called someone to deliver and install a new mirror, erasing all evidence of his heartbreak when she came home. He did not want her to see how reckless he was._

_He could not believe how much he hated himself, he royally screwed up. He hurt Emma, he drove her away and now he knew he had to go an apologize, try to make up for it somehow to her. He would send the necklace back, he would go to jail if he had to, he would do whatever it took to ensure his future with Emma._

_Maybe if he offered to do one of those things, maybe she would reconsider coming back._

_He went to the closet, hanging his suit from their night out up, and noticed the loose floorboard was not completely shut._ _He opened it, the ring still there in the far back where he had left it, but the cash was out of sorts. He counted it; she had taken money._

_The blood in his face drained, it was nothing of significance, but enough money that she could run and disappear. His heart sank, not because she took the cash, he could care less about $1500, but because he knew she was going to run, and it was entirely his fucking fault._

_Trying to come up with a plan, he hailed a cab and paid extra to the cabbie to speed it up. He launched himself out of the taxi, running towards Mary Margaret and David’s front door, pounding as hard as he could with his good hand._

_David opened up, “Killian, what’s going on? Is Emma OK? What happened to your hand” noticing his bandaged hand. Killian froze, “Is Emma not here? She said she was coming to your house when she left yesterday”, Killian shouted frantically._

_She was gone, out there somewhere, and he was going to go insane._

_“Killian”? Mary Margaret came in the room, oh my goodness your hand, its bleeding, where is Emma”? He glanced down seeing the blood dripping from his bandages, ignoring it._

_All he felt was numbness._

_"She left, we had a fight, I fucked up and she left me. Emma Said she was coming here to you for a few days, needing some space, but then I saw some cash missing and most of her stuff was gone, and I assumed she would be here with you. As for my hand, it may have gotten into a fight with a mirror, but I was drunk and upset, and I don’t know where she is, I don’t know what to do”._

_Mary Margaret and David looked at one another, “Let me make a call she said, already out the door towards the kitchen, lifting the phone up and dialing the operator._

_“_ _Ruby, Hi, its Mary Margaret, have you seen or heard from Emma? No, no, Killian and her had a disagreement, and she told him she was coming here but never came. I just wanted to check and see if she came to you or called you, no, okay, well you will let us know if you do hear from her? Thanks, I appreciate it, I'll call you too if we hear anything. I miss you too Red. Bye.”_

“Ruby hasn’t heard or seen her either, let’s just be patient Killian. Emma could have gotten a room at a hotel for some actual space, so let’s give her another day, and if nothing, we will go to the police and report her missing, OK? Killian, can you hear me?” 

_Killian just stared out the window,“Yeah, I heard you, I’m going to go back to the apartment in case she comes home. Just call me right away if you see or hear from her.”_

_David offered to take him home, but Killian brushed him off._

_Killian steeled himself as he exited the building, where the fuck are you Swan, he asked aloud to no one._

_Emma looked out the window of the train, tears rolling down her cheeks, watching the trees and cities pass by in a blur._

_"Next stop South Station" came from the overhead speaker. Emma had gotten a hotel room after leaving, called Mulan and asked if the offer in Boston was still good, it was so Emma bought a one-way ticket to Boston, mailed a letter to Mary Margaret, apologizing but that she would call soon but did not divulge where she went._

_She had spent the entire train ride alternating between sobbing hysterically, and sleeping. She couldn't even imagine what she was putting Killian or her friends through. Shitty way to end things, but this is for the best she kept telling herself._

_She almost exited at a random stop to buy a ticket back, to call him. But she knew that she had to be strong._

_Killian screwed up and she didn't handle that well, he could have endangered her, himself, god what if he went to jail? She couldn't bring herself to dwell on that, it wouldn't help her now. The train came to a stop, and the Boston air rushed in through the now open doors._

_Emma stepped off the train, and a small dark haired Asian woman was waving to her from the platform. Seeing Emma’s face, Mulan opened her arms and caught Emma and held her while she sobbed into her chest. “I got you Em, it will be OK, and just stroked Emma’s back”._

_They hailed a cab to Mulan's apartment, a small walk up, but the supper club she mentioned was just downstairs. She brought Emma inside, and got her settled on her small couch, a temporary solution until Emma found an apartment._

_Emma laid down in this strange place, in this new town, and all the could do was feel the broken heart beating in her chest._

_She entered the club the next day, and Mulan introduced her to the owner. He was a portly man, with a kind face and a very thick New England accent. He asked her to sing a quick number for him, without music in the background, he told her that he found her singing voice enchanting, she had the job._

_Emma, grateful to Mulan took her out to dinner that night. "Are we going to talk about why you are here now Emma? Mulan asked._

_"I was in a relationship, with a really great guy and he screwed up big time. I wonder if I made a mistake running, but I am not going to be collateral damage for someone else's crime"._

_Mulan reached across the table, just holding her hand lightly but remained quiet._

_Emma moved out on her own after a month of sleeping on the couch. She had found a small studio apartment on Milk Street, near the Wharf. When she opened her window she could smell the sea, and sometimes she would cry herself to sleep wishing that it was a sea breeze floating into a tiny house by the sea._

_She painted the walls a familiar forget-me-not blue, and furnished it with light colored furniture. She looked out the window and realized it had been an entire year that she had been here, almost her birthday._

_She was out shopping one morning, and she ran smack into someone she never expected._

_"_ _Ruby?" "OH MY GOD EMMA", and the brunette crushed Emma to her chest. "What are you doing here in Boston? Do you live here? Does Killian know where you are?"_

_"Too many questions Rubes. I am just trying to be happy, and I cant answer your questions because I don't want you to have to lie to anyone about me. I am fine, so just take it at that, OK?"_

_The brunette eyed her, "You're much too thin, I don't like it. If you wont call him, then I wont push you. I have news though, and she smiled. Victor and I are are going to have a baby!"_

_Emma smiled, "Why are you in Boston then?"_

_"My grandma lives here, so we are stopping on our way down to Florida, Victor left Lepke, we have enough saved to start over someplace else, and after you split, and Killian split, we just left._

_Emma knew Ruby was baiting her, seeing if she would bite and ask where Killian went, but she didn't._

_"It was really good to see you Rubes", and hugged her. She patted the brunettes tummy and said "I wish you guys well, but I must be going, I have to get to work"._

_With one last look Ruby saw just how sad and broken Emma was after all this time. She probably screwed herself up leaving as much as she messed up Killian._

_"Emma!" Ruby shouted, Emma looked back, "Are you still singing at least?" Emma smiled, and just nodded at her friend, waving goodbye, and kept walking._

_The brunette wondered if she should tell Killian, but when she relayed the run in to Victor, he told her to stay out of it._

_So Ruby didn't tell Killian, but she did mail a letter to Mary Margaret letting her know Emma was spotted, and where she saw her. If that information made it to Killian, that wouldn't be Ruby's fault._

_Sometime later, a robins egg blue envelope showed up in New York._

_Mary Margaret walked upstairs, sorting through the day mail, and stopped. Sitting down at their small table, she read Ruby's letter. She described an area of the city near the wharf district, but didn't know street names. She promised to write soon with her and Victors new address once they got settled._

_David came home from work a little while later, and she showed him._

_"Do we tell him David?"_

_"No. Its over, Emma left him, all of us actually and she must have her reasons. He is leaving town Mary Margaret, lets give him his best chance to move forward in this new life he is trying to build"._

_She nodded and turned Ruby's words over in her head, over and over. If Emma ran, and was trying to be happy, Mary Margaret knew she deserved her best chance to do that as well._

_The day Killian was leaving her and David went over to help him get his new car packed up, but she was quiet._

_Killian assumed it was just sadness to see him go, to lose their last connection to Emma, but he hugged them both and drove out into his new life._

_"I hope we did the right thing by not telling him_ _"._

_David kissed her head and said "we're giving them their best chance"._


	7. Fresh Starts

Present- September 1947

29-year-old Killian Jones is newly arrived in the picturesque town of Storybrooke Maine.

Storybrooke is a destination town for the richest of the rich on the East Coast who have coastal homes, and money to burn for their weekends away from New York and Boston, and a refuge from the better-known Hampton's and Martha's Vineyard.

Killian ventured there when he overheard someone talking about it at a poker night one time, so he boxed his belongings up, bought himself a cream 1947 Chevrolet Fleetmaster convertible, and left their apartment at the end of his lease, letting go of the physical reminder of their first home. 

He was fairly taken with the small-town charm, the mom-and-pop shops, and finds that he likes the town. He needed a change of scenery after New York and this seemed to be the perfect place for him right now. As soon as he arrived and arranged lodging at the local B & B for a few weeks, meeting the owner, who referred to herself as “Granny”, and called him only by his last name.

Granny was a tough lass but she made killer lasagna and owned the diner below the rented rooms.

Tonight, Killian is stone drunk at the only bar in town, “The Rabbit Hole”, and after cheating and winning quite a bit of cash playing craps, he is rescued from a robbery attempt by two strangers, August Booth and Jefferson Hatter. They get him back to Granny’s, throw him into his bed, and tell him to meet them for breakfast around 9 in the diner downstairs.

Killian wakes up, feeling like his skull is about to crack open, downs some aspirin, brushes his teeth and bathes. Its only 8, so he has time to just lay down for a bit longer. Once he makes it downstairs, he sees the two men right away in a booth. He likes them, their banter is funny, and Jefferson is completely mental, but overall, he is lucky they were there when they were.

As a thanks, Killian purchases their breakfasts, and they continue musing over coffee and telling Killian about the town.

August tells him about his work at the Gold Club, an illegal high-class Club but warns him not to cheat there. Jones heads there later that evening, and Killian talks Gold into hiring him and gives him a brief background of his work in New York.

Gold deliberates and decides that Killian is hired on a trial basis over security of all things, just to see how it goes.

Killian finds a small blue cottage in bad shape one morning while walking the beach, it’s right on the ocean and rents it for himself from August’s father Marco. Its rent is half of what he was paying back in New York, but that is not something he wants to think about.

So, on his off time he fixes the cottage up, sometimes with Marco’s help and even comes across a sailboat for sale. He decided after she left him, he needed to turn his life around or he would end up in jail or dead, and somehow he does not believe she would wish either of those things to happen to him, or so he makes himself believe. 

He just wish he knew where she was, that she was ok, even if it wasn’t with him. Fuck, he thought rubbing his eyes, feeling a migraine coming on, and pushed her angelic face out of his thoughts and focused on refinishing the shutters and the windowpanes he was replacing before the cold winter bore down on them.

Being on the water he knew that the cold would be harsher here than in the center of town, but he liked the isolation, and he liked Marcos company very much.

Marco was a woodworker, and before he knew it, he had told Marco every detail of his life, including Emma. They talked, about anything and everything, sometimes for hours, working side by side. Marco building furniture and teaching Killian about the reparations needed on his new boat. 

Six months or so had passed, and Killian has landed himself a permanent position at Gold’s Club. He spent most of the winter getting acquainted with the entirety of the Gold Club, and Robert Gold was impressed with him.

Golds son however is another story, his name is Neil, and he is a leech. His given title is Talent Acquisition and Beverage Manager but in reality, he travels scouting the country for up and coming talent, probably coercing these young women with promises of fame and fortune, but in reality he just screws them and gives them roles as cocktail waitresses.

Killian hears the girls talking, he knows enough that hearing the same sad tale by enough girls means it’s true. He never confronts Neil, nor does he bring it to Gold’s attention as it is not impacting finances or the actual Club itself, these girls could easily hitch a train and leave whenever they like.

Killian has a pretty good set up, steady pay, a tiny home by the sea, a few friends, and a new sailboat that he has been refurbishing.

Pretty soon she will be seaworthy, and for that he is getting more excited by the day. It is one thing to live on the water, but to be out again on the open sea, the salty air, he cannot wait for that day to come soon enough. The boat just needed a name, so he took his time before settling on Swan song. 

During the winter, the Gold Club is vacant and shuts down during the holidays. Killian spends almost all his downtime in the back corner of Marcos workshop to keep his mind straight and not lingering on emerald eyes and golden hair spilling across his pillow. The smell of honeysuckle and sunshine causing his heart to ache. 

Gold returns from his holiday trip to Europe with his wife Belle, a Brit who appears perfectly nice, but not necessarily the flash or glamour that Gold projects outwardly on the club floor.

She is shy, and quiet, but whip smart and always has a good comeback. Gold has assigned Killian to protect Belle himself, and to drive or assist her whenever she requires something, he cannot attend to himself. In truth, Killian doesn’t mind, she is good company, and they get on well.

She never asks directly but she has tried a few times to set Killian up with a few single girls in town.

All of them were perfectly nice, beautiful too, but Killian knows what is out there, what he had, and he won’t replace her for something less than what Emma was, and she was perfect.

His heart is still mending even after three years since she left, and the more time he spends away from New York, the easier it gets every day to put her into that box in his mind, where he stores all his painful demons.

Occasionally, a letter from Mary Margaret will come, or Ruby.

Mary Margaret and David let him know when they were getting married, and he wished them well but unless she was attending, there wasn’t a chance in fucking hell that he wanted to witness that kind of love and devotion.

He had it, he had that love and devotion and his greed destroyed it and could have put Emma in actual danger.

Ruby and Victor moved on to Florida, escaping the life too, settling down when Ruby got pregnant, and Victor owns a little surf shack grill on the beach, and Ruby does the books. They seemed happy when Killian made the trip driving down there on his journey to escape New York.

He spent a week with them, and it was great, and then on his last night there, as he was getting ready to go to bed, Ruby let him know that she saw Emma once.

Killian dropped the glass he was holding, shattering it. “Fuckin A Ruby, you couldn’t leave well enough alone could ya” Victor said.

“Where is she?" Killian quietly asked her.

The brunette spoke quietly. "We ran into one another on the street in Boston when I was there visiting family on our way down here to announce the baby to my family. I asked Emma where she was living now, and she knew right away why I was asking, she said she was trying to be happy and that is all she would give me. She was still singing, she looked sad, good but sad. And definitely too thin now, but I think she has been through as much hell as you have Killian. I just thought you should know.

“Thank you, Ruby,” Killian sighed.

What they did not know is that on his way back to New York, he stopped in Boston for two weeks. Scouring every night club lounge, and bar that he could find, looking her up in phone books, asking lounge managers if they had seen the woman in the photo that he always carried with him in his wallet.

Nothing, not a trace. Maybe it was just a coincidence that Ruby saw her, but he could only find solace in the fact that she was alive and OK, trying to be happy.

It broke his heart to know she apparently could not move on as easily either. They had something real, that great big true love, and he fucked it up, fucked her up just as much as her leaving had devastated him.

No one would replace her, not the nameless, faceless one night stands he could only bear when fall down drunk, yelling Emma’s name out instead of the woman’s actual name. But even those dalliances stopped a while back, he needed to find his purpose, his peace, and he was starting to in the tiny little Maine town.

Spring arrived, and Summer will soon be approaching. The Club will soon be in full swing, so Killian is preparing everything he can for the opening night, down to the waitstaff's attire.

Occasionally he has to phone Ruby and ask her questions, and she cackles at him through the phone, at the idea that Killian is now doing the same thing she used to do, but always helps him.

Golds son Neil has not been seen in months, he sees the receipts of course, the hotels, the bar bills, so he know where he has been knocking around, and honestly Killian is grateful his ass hasn’t been around to be a useless shitbag.

It’s a week before opening when Neil resurfaces, he stops Killian and says he found the perfect entertainer, and that she was willing to stay through the whole summer season. Killian is happy to hear that, knowing Belle will be happy to have one more box checked off their long list.

Neil said she was in the dressing room settling her stuff in, and Neil tasked Killian with helping bring the remainder of her boxes in from the car outside. Killian rolled his eyes and called on a few busboys who were standing around wiping stemware to go and do it.

Killian doesn’t do manual labor for Golds piece of shit kid. Belle is milling about, checking on flowers, and decor, and she catches Killian in the hallway.

“Oh Killian, have you met the new singer for this season? She is gorgeous, Neil is crazy about her, I think he may even consider proposing to her. You should go introduce yourself, I am sure if I am correct in my assumptions about my stepsons love life, that you will be spending a lot of time with her as well. She is beautiful, seems easy going, similar sense of humor to your own now that I think about it. Well anyways, I am off to go find those florist receipts, Robert is taking care of some business at the docks today with the harbor master, making sure our designated spots for the season are paid for in advance. Ta-Ta she laughs, and the only thing Killian can manage to fit into her one-sided conversation is “Bye Belle”.

Smiling and laughing to himself, she must be 30 years younger than Gold, but she is besotted with him, and he her. Gold treats him well enough; he is happy the man has a good woman by his side.


	8. Surprise

Killian is making his way to the ballroom to check with the electricians to ensure that all the wiring, bulbs and lighting for the stage and overall club are in good order or on their way to be. That’s when he hears it, an angelic voice, her playing and tuning her guitar, singing an acoustic version of “put the blame on me”, a song he has heard a hundred times in his sleep, haunting his fucking dreams for the last three years since he last heard her voice.

It couldn’t be, not after all this time.

Killian quietly enters the ballroom and sees the new lounge singer, a golden-haired angel named Emma Swan, with sparkling green eyes, and a voice of a siren who could probably lure entire fleets of men to their demise.

He backs out before he is spotted and finds Belle. He said that he had some errands to run and would be back later. She eyes him warily but says OK. Belle knows that Killian would not ask her for time away at a time like this unless he needed it, so she says she will tell Robert Killian is picking up a few things for her since she is so busy with the florist. Killian gives her a nod of thanks and runs out the door.

Killian races home, and immediately phones Mary Margaret. She answers, and when Killian drops the bombshell news, she is silent. “Did she see you? Killian, are you there? Did Emma see you there”?

“No, I heard her singing, poked in to check that it was actually her and I ran like a fucking coward to my house and called her ex best friend M”, Killian muttered, using his nickname for her.

“Hey, I am here for you Killian, we lost her too you know, but this means something. How in all of the places all over the world would she land on your doorstep literally unless it was fate?”

Killian stays silent, “I do not know. I can’t do this M, I almost lost my mind the first time, I don’t know if I can do this a second time, and my bosses wife seems to think Emma is to be betrothed to their bastard son. Maybe I should just pack up and leave before it’s too late”.

“Killian Jones, you listen to me, you are a different man, a good man, and you will not run or back down from a fight. What was that you always said, a man fights or loses something? Or doesn’t deserve it?"

“A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets” Killian rolls his eyes tipping his head back against the wall in his hallway. “That’s it” Mary Margaret exclaims.

"So, you Killian Jones are a different man, a strong man, who has seen the worst kind of battles and still came out swinging, so I think you have one good fight left in you, don’t you agree?”

“I don’t know M, I have to think about it and find a way to avoid her until I make that decision.”

"OK, well don’t take too long, Emma is going to hear about you or your name sooner than later as the Club Manager and personal bodyguard of her possible boyfriend’s mother. If she is even dating him. Emma never went for losers after the first time she got burned so badly, so this guy probably just wishes he got her into bed.”

Killian saw red, thinking of Neil touching Emma anywhere on her body, made him furious like he hadn’t been in three fucking years. “I’ll call soon yah? Say hi to Dave for me".

“Aye Aye,Captain, call me whenever.” The receiver clicked, ending the call.

Killian felt like such a wanker, calling his ex-girl’s best friend because he almost lost his mind running into the person he still loved more than anything. He sighed, drank a beer, watching the sea. It calmed him down, and then he went inside, cleaned up and changed and headed back towards the Club.

As his car rolled into his usual spot, he noticed a flash of blonde hair rounding a corner, and then it was gone. Thankfully, he was able to make it to the main office without running into Emma.

He was looking for Belle, all their offices were in one area of the building, side by side in a corridor, so he made his way to Belles to let her know he returned, she nodded at him as she was yelling at the caterers and he motioned that he would be in his office.

The moment he sat down, and opened his ledger, to check off tasks completed, and ones still in progress, he heard that scumbag Neil’s voice yelling into Belles office next to his, “Hey Ma, I’m back. I got the florist down a few grand for ya”. And then her door closed. I wonder how the fuck he managed that Killian thought to himself, and let the thought go. If it saved them money, Gold would be happy, so his wife would be happy.

Then to his disappointment, Neil’s figure appeared in his doorway. “Hey Man”, Neil said with a wave. “Neil”, Killian nodded in acknowledgement. “Hey, have you met the new singer I found? She is great, names Emma, met her in Boston in a lounge she was singing in”.

Killian nearly has an aneurysm, Boston, Ruby, lounge, singing. How the fuck did he miss this when he was there frantically looking for her? He had to have gone into a hundred lounges and bars there searching. Simple, because she did not want him to find her, she ran and disappeared.

Killian mentally chastised himself but managed to respond to Neil without throwing any suspicion.

“No, I had to run a few errands for Belle earlier, so I must have missed her after I met with the electricians. Your mum says she’s a terrific singer, hopefully it will be a big draw for the summer tourists” giving the best attempt at a fake smile that he can manage.

Neil gave him a cryptic smile, “Ya man, she is a knockout, girl like that, fucks like that, you lock that down. I think I am going to propose to her if the summer goes well. Anyways, Ill track her down and introduce you guys soon, later man”.

“See you later”, Killian managed to croak out.

Alone again, Killian unclenched his fists, realizing his palms were slightly bleeding from his nail indentations, he had a migraine from the blood rushing to his head thinking of that asshole putting his hands or his cock near Emma.

He sat there for a few moments, he was going to leave, he could not do this, he could move on, Marco would understand terminating his lease early. Marco was one of the few who knew Killian’s entire story, and he would not judge him for leaving.

It was self fucking preservation at this point. Killian looked down at his left hand, the scars, the remnants of the mirror in New York, and he realized he had to go as soon as possible. Killian began getting all his papers, receipts, ledgers and anything else Gold or Belle may need in order, he would not leave them in a lurch, they’ve been really good to him.

He worked until the sky was black and stars sparkled in the sky. He finally called it a night at midnight, he got a lot done, organized, planned, the calendar for the summer done, and rough outline for the following summer, which he obviously would not be present for. It was the least he could do.

Killian had just shut off the light to his office and locked his door, heading down through the ballroom to make sure the electricians turned the lights off on their way out. What he didn’t expect was to turn the corner, about to enter and overhear Neil and Emma, arguing loudly. He stood against the wall just outside the door, the corridor dark so he could remain unseen and hoping to keep it that way.

“C’mon Em, just once you could show me how grateful you are for the opportunity I gave you here. Solid job, stability, you don’t need to act like a prude bitch. I know you want to, ah you fucking bitch" Neil roared.

Emma shouted, “Keep your fucking hands off me Neil, or next time I’ll make sure you never father a child you asshole. Don’t ever touch me like that, I have told you time and time again I am not interested in you like that and will never go to bed with you. Got it? Or does your left nut need a kick too?” she shouted.

Killian flared with pride, his swan had gusto, fire still crackling inside of her and he wished he could make his presence known to witness what appeared to be her kicking Neil’s ass all by herself. 

He sighed, walking down the dark corridor he was about to push the door open to exit out to the parking lot, when a mass of blonde hair and thin limbs collided with him from the backstage door.

He stilled, her scent, vanilla and sunshine invaded his senses, knocking him back. “Oh my god, I am so… oh god.” And she stopped speaking, all anger dissipated, and a sadness filled those emerald eyes.

She stayed completely silent, just watching Killian for a reaction. He didn’t react, too stunned, too happy, too fucking scared to say a word. Neil came barging out through the door Emma had run through and saw the two of them.

“Oh, Hey Killian, he said in a flaky tone, I didn’t know you were here this late man. Killian looked at Neil ignoring Emma, “I was just finishing up the schedule for Belle, she wanted to see it for tomorrow’s meeting with your Dad, and I had a few things to double check for opening” was all Killian could manage to say. He avoided Emma’s gaze entirely, “I was just heading out”, and turned to leave.

Neil put his hand on Killian’s shoulder, “Hold up man, did you guys meet? Killian, Emma, Emma, Killian. Killian is the GM here, runs the shop with my parents. Emma is the new singer for this summer, unless she changes her mind, he added in an acidic tone directed solely at Emma.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you. I am sorry we were here so late”. “No worries Lass, Neil is part owner, he can come and go as he pleases” Killian said in a passive tone looking in her direction but at the wall right behind her. “Anyways, its late, nice to meet you Emma, Neil- see you tomorrow”. “Yah, night Killian”, Neil called behind him, but Killian was already bolting to his car.

Killian and Emma appeared to have recognized each other upon introduction, Neil noticed. He wonders how a singer from Boston and a former gangster from New York would have ever crossed paths. Surely that was something he should speak to his father about, but not until after opening.

They had enough happening right now to work himself up about that, but Emma, he needed Emma compliant, and willing. He would just have to figure out how to get under her skin and get this bitch to change her mind. Emma walked out the door Killian went through and started off in the direction for Granny’s.

“At least let me drive you Em”, “No thanks” she spat, and kept walking. Neil went inside to lock up and turn out the lights, suit yourself you ungrateful bitch Neil murmured to himself. 


	9. Ghosts of our past

Killian is sitting on his porch overlooking the water, nursing a very large glass of rum, letting the moonlight on the water calm his extremely frayed psyche.

She looked haunted, so much thinner than he had last seen her. The glimmer of mischief in her eyes absent, with dark circles under her eyes.

He needed to stop thinking about her. If he could just get through the next few days wrapping his items up, he would be gone, back to New York he thinks a week from now.

He has a few friends there still, even though Ruby and Victor extended an offer for him during their last call to come down to Florida to help them with the bar. Baby number two was on the way for them, and Ruby couldn’t handle the workload much longer.

So, he had options, Killian liked options, uncomplicated simple options that weren’t green eyed angels who would destroy your heart.

His right hand absentmindedly ran over the scar tissue of his left hand, stirring up horrible feelings that he did not want to feel - not now. 

“Killian” came a soft voice, he looked to the edge of his porch and there she was. His angel had returned.

He forced himself to look out at the ocean and not at her, no-not at her.

“Emma, I don’t think you should be here, if Neil found out it would be really bad for both of us. Ill pretend I don’t know you; you pretend I don’t exist- oh wait, you are well practiced in that so just carry on. Just leave me out of it”.

“I’m so sorry” she whispers so lightly, tears rolling down her cheeks, and turns away to quietly walk back the way she came, hearing her quiet sobs.

Killian downs the remainder of his drink, and before he knows it, he is off the porch running after her. He grabs her by the elbow whipping her thin frame around and hauling her into him harshly.

He crushes his mouth down on hers when he feels her arms circle his neck and her hot tears on his own cheeks.

He slips his hands under her hips to her ass and lifts her up while she wraps her legs around his hips, and carries her back into his house, slamming the door with his foot, navigating in the dark towards his bedroom.

Their lips never leave the others.

They undress each other, no words being spoken, just kisses and touching in the dark quiet cottage by the sea. 

Killian lays Emma out on his bed, her gold hair fanning out, still looking like the angel that he remembers, smelling of vanilla and sunshine.

She is his fucking sun, his angel, and he is going to remind her of that right now.

Emma looks up at Killian with amazement, and her eyes still filled with so much love that it breaks his heart.

He makes love to Emma, the way that they always have, with hungry kisses, wrapped up together so tightly that you wouldn’t know where each one began and ended. Their orgasms are quiet but no less shattering.

They lay still joined, Killian remaining inside Emma as he strokes her hair, tucking it behind her ear, her brushing his lightly off his forehead. 

They fall asleep like that, still joined, foreheads pushed together, arms and legs tangled together, and they both sleep peacefully for the first time in almost three years.

Killian wakes first, having shifted at some point in the night, leaving the warmness of Emma.

He looks over, and she is still asleep, he sees the dark circles under her eyes though. The light dusting of freckles over her nose, the way her thick eyelashes still fan perfectly over her cheeks, that slight smile she has when she sleeps and is dreaming.

He notices that her hair is much longer, nearly to her lower back, his crisp white sheet pooling on her hips as she sleeps on her stomach.

He is afraid of her, to touch her, to wake her, to say a single word. She could run again, and at that point he may as well just off himself because he won’t come back from this. There is no way.

If she isn’t with him, he isn’t going to survive this a second time. She is his heart, his sun, and to him she hangs the moon. He cannot and will not watch her run again.

He understands why she did, but he never thought she would come back to him. Not now, not like this. They need to talk, and he is not sure he is ready for it just yet. The clock reads 4:35 am, he needs to wake her up soon, he has no clue where she is staying but if someone saw her here, or with him, it would only cause a world of trouble for them both.

He decides, he traces on her exposed arm, I love you, the same way he used to in their bed, in their apartment. It is how he woke her up, or she woke him up every single day that they were together.

She opens her eyes, the green shimmering in the morning light, a slight sparkle back in them that was missing the day before.“Hi”, she murmurs, What time is it?” “Early, too early but you need to get back to wherever you are staying before someone notices you’re missing” he replies.

“I’m staying at Granny’s, she’ll cover for me if Neil comes looking, we have an agreement” she says casually, and snuggled back into the blanket. Killian was intrigued, after all this time she had that same mischievousness to her.

“Oh, how does someone who has been here for mere days come to an agreement with the toughest lass in town, who happens to own and operate the only Bed and Breakfast"?

She giggles and it is music to his ears. “I caught her with Marco, in the diner after hours, I said her secret was safe with me, but that what time I come in or go out is not anyone’s business, especially Neil’s. She agreed that we could abide by that rule since she absolutely detests Neil Gold. I am sure that she will happily have lied to him if he called the inn last night, or came by".

“You’re a bloody marvel Swan, now Granny and Marco, that’s something I never wanted to picture, and will hopefully forget when I am more awake.” He absentmindedly runs his fingers over her spine.

“Hey, don’t blow their cover, they’re really happy and I think its sweet that they have their own thing, all these years, just for themselves.”

“Always the secret romantic Swan", and he murmurs to her, trying to maintain his composure.

“Killian, we need to talk". He braces himself, he almost cuts her off in self defense of what she might say, but hesitates. 

"I know me being here complicated your life, which is obviously very different than the last time we saw each other, and I am not here to ruin that. I honest to god I didn’t know, or hear your name, or I would have never accepted the job. I know I hurt you, I hurt myself, I left and hurt people I considered my family behind and now here I am fucking up your life again. You found your peace, in a house by the sea, in a quiet life, and I fucked that up by coming here. I wanted to tell you I am not going to stay, but that I will stay until opening night is done so that you aren’t completely fucked at your job. I’ll just catch a train back to the city and go back to my life", she blurts it all out quickly.

Killian just stares at her, taking in her words, trying to keep his face impassive. “I hate to break it to you darling, but I am leaving this time Swan, I hear you are to be married to Neil, and frankly that is not something I can stand by and witness. I lost you once, and it almost killed me. I won’t survive it again, not after last night.”

She looked at him, staring at him quietly, thinking over his words.

“I am not in a relationship with Neil Gold Killian, nor have I ever been. I am not going to lie to your face and say that I did not try to move on and seek comfort in other men to dull the pain, but Neil Gold has never had me, and he never will. I belong to you; my heart has belonged to you since the moment we entered that room at the New Yorker. It will belong to you alone until the day I die”.

Killian’s breath stopped searching her face, cannot believing that he heard her correctly.

She took that advantage to roll herself on top of him crushing her soft lips to his. Molding her body to his, every touch, every kiss, pouring her soul into him.

He grabbed on to her like a lifeline, like he was drowning for air and she was his savior. He slipped inside of her easily, the remnants of their lovemaking the night before making it so easy for him to just sheath her on himself.

She sat back, on top of him, blue eyes locked on green, and she rocked slowly burying her hands in his chest hair, the way she always did, steadying herself and she fucked herself slowly on him, rolling her hips, not quite getting the angle he knew she needed.

Knowing this, he shifted his hips sitting up on his elbows giving her the leverage she needed to arch backwards to hit that bundle of nerves deep inside.

He knew when she found it because her eyes closed, a mist of sweat flushed over her pale skin. He grabbed on to her hips slowly moving her towards that peak she was chasing, and he was the only one who was going to give that to her.

His cock straining for release, the familiar coil of tension building in his spine, when she moaned, “come with me, together”, he licked the pad of his thumb, gently rubbing her when he felt her core lock down on his cock and begin fluttering wildly, and his restraint snapped.

He sat up, one hand tangled in her golden mane, and the other under her arm and cupped over her shoulder, pulling her down on him so hard that he was as deep as he could go, bottoming out inside of her, while she moaned and rode out her own orgasm, and his tackled him from behind.

Shooting hot jets inside her, coating her, filling her so fully that it began leaking out all over her thighs and his pelvis, but he kept going, kept pushing, keeping himself buried as deep as possible inside his angel.

Spent, he laid back, and she fell forward on to his chest afterward, wrapped in the arms of the man she loved, listening to his heartbeat. “I love you Killian”.

“You are everything” was all he could say back.

She peeked up, setting her chin on his chest, Green eyes locked on blue, they just stared at each other, basking in each other’s presence after living so utterly empty for three years.

He wonders how this is going to work, what she wants from him, her expectations, god his own fucking expectations.

Will she want to be with him? He is torturing himself, and looks over to her only to realize she dozed off again.

It’s still early, only close to six am, and while Killian is reluctant to spook Emma again, he doesn't know how to act other than the way he always has with her.

The familiarity of their previous domesticity returns without missing a beat. Killian starts the clawfoot tub, and Emma Joins him, nestling into the cradle of his legs.

She leans into his chest, he strokes her hair helping her wash it, bathing her gently, knowing their last round had to have left her feeling sore deep inside.

Killian relishes in the thought of that, she may look like a hands off fiery blonde but that soreness deep inside her, he did that to her and smirks at the thought of it.

He knows he will have to avoid her all day as much as he can manage, and she knows it as well, so they bask in each other’s quiet, solid presence now, while the sun is rising and they face the day together, knowing that there is no going back to the beginning.

They did discuss a future lightly not touching the last three years, as there just isn't the time this morning for it, for now they agree that they will discuss it further tonight. 

Emma dresses, and lightly kisses him. "I'll see you tonight she says, and slips out the door.

Killian doesn't know what to do, to say, or where to even start. But this is his last shot, and he wont squander it. She is back in his life, his love has returned to him, and he is going to make sure that never changes ever again. 


	10. Threats

Killian enters the door to the club by 8:15 am. His late night and early morning make him feel sluggish, and distracted. He wonders if Emma has arrived yet. 

He hears Belle on the phone with her door open, chatting with someone, probably her father and just waves good morning and heads to his own office. He notices his ledgers have been moved, a few files misplaced on his desk, perhaps Belle was looking for the schedule he made before this morning’s meeting.

A few moments later Belle enters his office, looking tired, but happy. “So how goes it Belle? Did you happen to come in here looking for the summer schedule?” he inquires.

“No, I haven’t been in here at all today, is something missing?" she asks. "No, nothing appears to be, just out of order. I left late last night getting it done, perhaps I just didn’t put everything back correctly", and gives her a smile.

He knows that isn’t true. For what he was planning before Emma arrived last night at his house- his personal plan of exit, his files were expertly organized. Someone had been here, after he left, but what were they looking for? Nothing appeared to be missing.

Killian tries to keep himself busy, from walking the grounds to check in with the gardeners, flushing toilets to make sure the plumbing isn't having issues, and all he can do is daydream about Emma. Her hair, her kisses, her smell. He can hear her throughout the building even though the doors to the ballroom remain shut, he knows she is there practicing. Her voice entrancing him, keeping him from paying attention to whatever it was he was just doing. 

He looks at his watch, and sees that It is close to noon, and Belle asks Killian to run some paperwork that needs Roberts signature over to their home, he was working out of his office there today. “Not a problem Belle, do you want to join me? You’re looking a bit tired, maybe have a lie down, perhaps a cup of tea?"

"Oh, my dear, you’ve twisted my arm, you’re too good to me. Just let me grab my purse. I don’t know what Robert and I would do without you:'". She patted his cheek and made her way to her office to collect her belongings. Killian is making his exit with Belle and he sees Emma at the end of the corridor, backlit by the sun filtering through the windows and she sends him a small smile. She is tugging on her sleeve, his brow furrows. She is writing I love you on her sleeve, his heart nearly stops in his chest. 

He shoots her a wink, and guides an unsuspecting Belle out the door.

Once he had Belle settled into the car, bringing his ledger and everything for the meeting with him, he pulls up at their oceanside manor.

A black car, with New York plates sits in the driveway. “Belle wait here a moment, I don’t recognize that car and want to check on Robert. Do not leave the car until I come back, do you understand?"

“I’ll sit right here, I promise” she replied.

Killian used his key and let himself into the home, he hears shouting coming from the direction of Roberts office and begins to quietly make his way there as quietly as possible. He hears Neil’s voice, shouting, Robert trying to defuse the situation, and two other voices, thick with a New York accent.

Killian draws the gun he carries out of the back of his pants beneath his sportscoat, and he peeks around the corner to the study and recognizes the New Yorkers. They weren’t in Lepke’s usual crew, but they were smugglers he crossed paths with rarely. He does not know their names but knows their faces.

He does not want to tip anyone off to his presence, so he continues quietly listening to the argument. The Gold Club from what he gathers financed a cartel during the war, everything was put into Gold's deceased first wife's name in order to hide their connection to it. The mobsters have decided that it is safe to take over the cartel now that the war has ended, but both Gold and Neil are refusing to transfer ownership over.

Killian hears Neil mouthing off cursing at them, and Robert begins screaming at Neil, Killian takes that moment to quietly head out the front door and not shutting it all the way to tip them off to anyone’s presence.

This is not something he is getting involved in and he needs to get Belle to safety, Robert would expect him to do that. So, Killian starts the car and drives off, heading back towards the Club. Belle is beside herself, worrying, but Killian assured her that he heard nothing between Robert and Neil, but the door was shut to the study and that they would just see Robert at the office.

Killian has Belle lie down on the couch in her office and brings her some tea. She curls up, and he covers her with a blanket.

Robert appears less than an hour later, obviously changed from the clothes Killian had spied him in earlier. He went to Belles office where he noticed his wife asleep on her couch, a blanket over her and a mug of tea settled on the table. He thinks of Killian, Killian does not know Belle is carrying their child, but he cared for her just as Robert would have in his absence. He closes Belles door and goes to Killian’s office, the door is shut, but he hears typing inside. He goes in, shutting the door behind him.

“Robert, we need to talk” Killian says to the man. “Well, it appears we do. Now, I know you were at the house, I know my wife was with you, but the question is, what did you see”?

“Belle said we needed to bring this paperwork to you for signature and said we could just review the meeting items there in your home office, so we drove to the house. I noticed a car with New York plates in the driveway and had her wait in the car. I came to the front door, opened it and heard shouting, but the study door appeared closed from the foyer. I was not close enough to hear what was being said, but left, taking Belle back here to safety, assuming that is what you would want me to do, and that’s everything”.

Robert stared at him. “Well, you were correct, you cared for Belle in my absence, you did exactly what I would have asked you to do”. “Robert, I don’t want to know what happened at your home, that is none of my business and I would like to keep it that way. My history with New York, you know it, I don’t know who was there, I did not hear what was said, so therefore it is not my bloody business what happened in your home today. Belle is safe, sleeping in her office, so I suggest you go in there and see her and take her home, she doesn't seem to feel well today". "I think I will do just that", and gives him a tight smile.

Killian casually walks past the ballroom where the doors are now open. It's deserted. He turns the lights off, sees it is close to Six at this point and heads to his car. Emma and him did not decide on a time to meet, but he figures he should get some dinner and head home so she isn't waiting in plain sight of anyone now that he knows who has invaded their quiet town and the trouble they bring with them. 

Killian heads towards Granny’s with the mindset that maybe he can sneak up to Emma's room. Seeing Granny behind the counter, he knows he will have to wait it out, and sits ordering a beer that he knew she kept on hand, and a plate of lasagna. She looked at him over those glasses of hers, “you ok Jones?” “Aye Granny, long day is all”. She didn’t look fooled, but Killian just nodded his head no at her, she took the hint and moved along to the newest customer at the counter.

“Emma dear, finally gracing the world with your presence today? she said sarcastically. Killian’s head turned so fast to his left that he realized she must have come down the back steps from her room upstairs.

She looked beautiful, in an emerald green mid-calf skirt, that buttoned up the front, and a white eyelet blouse tucked into it. She wore floral patterned heels, and small pearl earrings, now those looked quite familiar, he thought, as he was the one who gifted them to her on her last birthday that they spent together.

Her long, beautiful hair was braided on each side and tucked into a rather elaborate looking bun at the nape of her neck. Her coloring was better, still too thin, but she looked better than he had seen her since this morning.

“Jones, Swan, Swan, Jones, I assume you haven’t met yet”, and she winked at them. Killian rolled his eyes, "Marco, what have you gone and said" Killian chastised himself internally. Not that he could blame Marco, the poor man would never have known that Emma Swan would show up in a tiny town in Maine, but he knew Granny wouldn’t repeat whatever Marco divulged, but he also knew that Granny now knew where Emma had been last night, and that could be dangerous to both of them after what Killian heard this morning.

Grabbing a napkin, Killian scribbled a note on it, and realized Emma was the only other person in the diner at this moment, save for Granny who had gone in the back a moment ago. He slid it to her, dropped a ten on the counter and yelled, “Night Granny”. “Later Jones” came a responding holler from the kitchen. Emma looked at him raised eyebrow, he shook his head no, meaning don’t read it here. Emma finished her meal and headed back to her room.

The napkin damp with the perspiration of her hand. “Darling, meet me at my house as soon as you're able to safely, if someone comes to your room that you don’t recognize, don’t open the door, go out the window and run to this address and tell him who you are. I love you.”

Emma furrowed her brow; Killian gave her a warning. Something happened today, something that put him or her, or both in danger. Emma grabbed her valuables, all fitting in a small shoe case and walked down the hall to Granny’s room. She knocked on the door, noticing it was still early, she was probably downstairs serving dinner. She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair, and picked the lock, the door creaking open.

Shutting it behind her, She went to a cabinet in the corner of what was Granny’s private bedroom and knelt down putting the box as far back as she could, covering it up with a photo album. She then exited and locked the door again, heading back to her own room. She waited until quarter to 8, had changed her heels to more practical flats, untucked her hair to let it hang in loose curls, and began walking towards Killian’s home.

She takes the main street, walking to the beach and using that as a guide to his cottage. She uses the time to think over everything she wants to say, to know, and decides tonight they need to get it all out in the open so that she is prepared to run if there is danger to them. She knows she wont be running alone, and she wont leave Killian behind. Not again, she hears his words in her head, she wouldn't survive losing him again either. 

She looks up and she reached his home sooner than she thought, and sees him waiting on his porch pacing. 


	11. Warnings

Killian was a wreck, pacing the small porch, nursing a beer, looking at the clock every ten seconds, waiting. It's eight, what if something happened. He panics slightly, he could try phoning the inn, Granny surely knows he wouldn't tell anyone he called on Emma. 

Then to his relief he sees her, walking towards his house, long hair blowing in the wind, looking down at the ground, chewing her bottom lip like she always did when she was nervous. She heard his footsteps and looked up, seeing him waiting for her. She ran the rest of the way, and he grabbed her hand dragging her into the dark house.

She was up against his front door the moment it closed, his hand on the sides of her face, looking her over from head to toe, taking in that she was safe, she was alright.

“Killian you’re scaring me, what is going on?”, her green eyes frightened.

“Two crew members from New York showed up, I recognized them, but they didn’t see me. I overheard an argument between them and Neil and Gold at Golds house, I left before anything happened, but Robert was acting very oddly when he came to my office afterwards. He knew I was there, I admitted to being there but when the argument ensued, I left because Belle was in the car. He appeared to have believed me, but I did not admit to overhearing the conversation, not to anything, I just asked to be left out of it and to let me do my job, and he agreed.”

Killian looked down at the floor, his hands still caging her against the door.

"Are we in danger" she asks. "I don't know, I don't think so but I don't know Emma, and I am not willing to risk it. I knew those yorkies, they are not here to play nicely in the quiet sandbox".

Emma stays quiet, thinking of all the places they could go, with Killian's car, they could go anywhere. They wouldn't be limited to trains, and if they needed to disappear she is sure that between them both they have enough money to go wherever they like. She is about to speak up on her feelings when Killian beats her to it. 

“I think we need to leave soon Emma; we need to leave as soon as you’re done tomorrow night with the show. I am going to go to Marcos in the morning, early. I will have him store the boat for me and pay him enough rent for the rest of the year. I want you to grab what you need and deliver it to Granny; she will get it to Marco while we are at the Club, and while everyone is busy getting ready to attend the opening. Marco will get it to us. I’ll have my car, we will get the hell out of here as soon as the lights go down, it’s not our mess, it’s not our fight, and I won’t put you in any danger, never again as long as I am breathing.”

He was breathing heavily; his anxiety was so supercharged it’s amazing he didn’t pass out. Emma just nodded, placing two fingers under his chin and lifted his gaze to hers.

“Ok, we can leave tomorrow then”, and she leaned in and kissed him.

She could see how tense he was, like a live wire, she wasn’t expecting it but he grabbed her and embraced her so hard he was crushing her, one arm around her waist, the other up her spine clutching the back of her neck, just holding her to him. She could feel the fear radiating off of him, he was trembling. She just hugged him back, rubbing lightly over the back of his neck, letting him hold her as long as he needed to.

She needed him to know she wasn’t going to run this time, not alone. They would run together, as far as they needed to. Killian realized how hard he was holding Emma, holding on to her like she might slip away, and he relaxed his grip not wanting to hurt her or bruise her thin frame.

She kissed him lightly, “should I go back to Granny’s now?"

“Not if my life depended on it would I let you leave this house until the sun is up, and crushed his lips to hers, lifting her up, letting her hook her legs around his hips, carrying her down the hall to his bedroom through the dark. They quickly undressed, a sense of frantic energy pulsing between them like a living breathing thing.

She pulled the sheets back, and crawled into his bed, Killian right behind her, he rolled on top of her, feeling the sharper edges to her hips than used to be present, they were relearning each other’s bodies all over again, but the love, that was still there. It never left. Green eyes locked on blue, it was always there.

Killian brushed her long hair over her shoulder on to the pillow and began touching Emma everywhere he could. With his mouth, his hands, her thighs fell apart cradling him in between them, his cock pressing hard against her core, he kissed her hungrily, tongues thrashing with each other, the chest hair rough on her nipples, making them harder every time he shifted.

She reached down between them grasping his cock, and he moaned, gripping her hair where his hand was buried in it, it was nearly painful for her, but she knew how he felt, terrified, she rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance, coating him in her arousal, and he relaxed his grip on her hair, suddenly pulling back from her and sitting on the heels of his feet watching her.

Emma was confused, was he denying her? Then he answered her question without words when he pulled her into his lap, into one of their more intimate positions, face to face, barely an inch apart and she sank down on to him.

The position he was in allowed her to use her knees to set the pace, and she was going to go slow, he needed slow whether he wanted it or not.

She knew his body just as well as he knew hers. She locked her gaze on his, she rocked up and down slowly, never breaking eye contact with him, pressing her lips to his, slipping her tongue into his mouth, softly licking his. She knew he was letting her set the pace, understanding why she was going slow.

His arms went around her waist and up spine to cradle her head, he deepened their kiss, slowly tilting her where he wanted her to go, taking his time, feeling her. His heart felt complete again.

Emma knew this was the point of no return for them, the world growing dangerous and chaotic once again around them, and she made time slow down when she made love to him like this, it was cathartic, and the love showing in both of their eyes, only to each other was exactly what they needed.

Emma felt a slow burn of her impending orgasm, curling in her belly, she clenched her walls tighter around Killian’s cock, gripping him as tightly as she could, he felt it, felt how close she was, her walls tightening and the heat over her increasing all around his cock, they were both coated in a sheen of sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead, hers curling around her face, she whispered ”come with me, together”.

Her walls began pulsing, and he used his arms to curl behind hers and his hand pushed her shoulders down, pushing them closer together, and they moaned together eyes locked, feeling him bottom out inside of her almost painfully deep, and then she felt his seed coat the inside of her, hot lashes against her fluttering walls and she cried out, gripping on to him for dear life as she rode her orgasm out.

Killian’s heart was pounding, Emma still atop of him, he was still inside her softening. He began thinking back to New York, there were times when their lives were so chaotic, fast paced, Killian’s risky job, and the anxiety would nearly smother him. They would make slow unhurried love, just like this, knowing and trusting in each other’s love and it would always ground them in that moment, when it was blurring too fast around them.

Killian felt Emma's eyes following him as he walked to the bathroom, getting a hand towel, lightly wetting it. He then went to his bureau and grabbed the tiny velvet box he had held on to for almost four years now.

It was dark enough in his room that Emma didn’t see it, and her eyes were closed, her breathing uneven so he knew she wasn’t asleep. He knelt on the bed, slowly spreading her thighs, and saw how pink and swollen she was, his essence dripping down her pink folds to the sheet below her.

Never being able to resist, he bent forward and gently ran his tongue up her center, lapping their mixed juices, and swallowing them down. Perfect, it was always a perfect combination of them both. Emma softly caressed his cheek as he used the cloth to clean the rest of her up, softly wiping, always her first, then himself. She rolled to her side to face him, her back to the window, the moon casting a glow over her body, making her hair look like spun silver. He reached down for the box discreetly, folding it in the sheet as he pulled it over them, keeping his hand on it.

As Killian laid down next to her, facing her, his right arm draped over her hip, Emma whispered “I love you so much”, and tears were running down her cheeks. "Don't cry darling, we found each other. You don't have to cry anymore, I am not going anywhere without you my love".

She swiped at her cheeks, looking at him with total adoration, he knows they need to talk, but Killian also knows that this moment is the perfect one, “Emma, almost five years ago I met you, and you blew my world open like a firecracker, I never saw you coming. Our lives were so different, good, bad, hard, easy, but the constant was always how much we love each other. The last three years have been hell on both of us I think it’s safe to say. But there’s something I need to tell you, something you didn’t know when you left me”.

Emma’s emerald eyes were still misty but she never took her eyes off of his, he felt her tense up, and he used his forearm to soothe her, running it up and down her left arm shoulder to elbow, still holding the box behind her back.

“A few months before you left me, I planned to ask you to marry me. I bought a ring, hid it in the bank, waiting for the perfect moment. You weren’t ready when you left me, When I gave you that stupid necklace, the look on your face when you didn’t see it was a rectangular box showed me you weren’t, the relief I saw in your eyes when you took the boxes shape in entirely realizing it wasn’t a ring hurt, but you know I am patient. I figured I would plan it out, do it right, even if I hadn’t fucked it all up, you weren’t ready, but we are together now, we have a future planned, and I can see you’re done running from me. We may run together, but it will be together. I want to ask you now, to be my wife”.

Emma’s eyes went as wide as saucers, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, Killian brought the box between them, letting her be the one to set the pace and take it from him.

She took the small velvet box from him gently, and opened it, surprise and adoration covering her entire face, and she broke out that wide carefree smile that she hardly ever showed, that he loved, and she nodded her head, “yes Killian, yes I will marry you”.

Killian removed the ring from the box, took her left hand and slid the ring down her finger, it was tiny bit loose on her slim finger, but it fit. “I know we have a lot to unload, stories to tell, hurt to heal, and I know we can do that together. We make each other whole, it’s how our love has always worked, like magic”.

“It’s perfect she whispered” admiring the ring on her finger and leaned in to kiss him lightly.

“I know you can’t wear it yet, outside of this bed, but after tomorrow I never want to see it leave your finger, and when we die on the same day years from now, you’ll be wearing it still” he finished.

She was crying hard now, nodding her head, looking at him like he hung the moon. “I promise”, she whispered. He pulled her into him, her head nestled under his chin, her ring sparkling in the moonlight on his chest where her hand laid. He stroked her beautiful curls, until he felt her breathing even out, knowing she was asleep, wrapped in the safety of his arms.

Out of nowhere a thought crosses his mind, as he watches the ring catch the moonlight, they had not been using any protection against pregnancy the last few days, but if they were to be married, it wouldn’t matter. He was making an honest woman of her either way, and if a babe born out of their love came out of this, then that was just fine with him.

He would talk to Emma about this in the morning, and let sleep take him too.

The sun peeking over the horizon wakes Emma a few hours later, its early. She is still wrapped in Killian’s arms, her left-hand shooting rainbows across the ceiling. She looks at the ring, able to see it much better in the morning light. A large stone surrounded by buttercup petals, the Celtic design along the band, two halves of a whole.

Her heart is bursting with happiness, and she is smiling wide all over again.

She didn’t notice that Killian had also woke and was watching her quietly admire the ring he gave her, watching her smile wide, thinking he was asleep, and knowing that she was that happy again, and he did that, made his heart swell with pride. The cracks began healing themselves over in his heart, knowing that this was real, she and him, it was real and permanent now.

He decided to make it known that he was awake, he traced I love you on to her back. She traced I love you on to his chest, right over his heart. He rolled on top of her pressing a searing kiss to her lips, “lets get ready for the day, yah?” she nodded, he stood up, walking to the bathroom and turned the tub on.

She giggled and wiggled her finger into the sunlight, watching the rainbows on the ceiling and walls. Killian was watching her, like a child playing a game from the doorway, shaking his head in laughter. She leaned up on her elbows and said if you didn’t want me to enjoy it, you shouldn’t have made it so beautiful and shiny", and she smiled at him.

“Alright, up, bath, then we need to get our day planned out, aye”. She walked to the bath, and stepped in, Killian behind her. He helped wash her curls, and her back, they lay front to back like always, and they talked about the day, and what they needed to do. Emma asked him if there was any possibility that they could stay, but he shook his head. "I wont risk you, or myself, not while I have a chance at our happy ending". 

She looked up at him, "I think you mean our happy beginning". He kissed her temple, "Aye, I guess you're right. A new beginning together".

After the plan was laid out, Emma stayed tucked in his arms using her index finger to write I love you on his arm. He laughed, she laughed, and he loved how happy and carefree they felt, he ignored the danger lurking outside his door, and knew they just had to focus on today, and tonight.


	12. Wheels in motion

They dried off, dressing separately knowing otherwise they wouldn’t leave his bed. “Swan, can I ask you something?"

Emma looked at him as he buttoned his shirt up, his face thoughtful, but she replied “of course.”

“It crossed my mind last night that you haven’t been using your diaphragm, not that we planned any of this whatsoever, but I wanted to at least talk about whether I need to get contraception, or if you needed me to get anything for you”.

She had thought about this after that first night they were together again, “I’m not using it with you, and I don’t have one with me here, haven’t needed one in some time actually”, her cheeks turned pink.

“Well love, we are to be married, but the topic of children is not something we have discussed before”, he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She locked her green eyes on his, “I don’t know, in New York, I thought my future was just you, only you. I assumed a kid or two eventually, but I didn’t think too hard on it, and then it all fell apart. Now though, I don’t want to use them with you, unless you want to. Ill go to the pharmacy today for one if you want me to, I understand you may not want kids, or at least not now”, and glanced down.

Immediately Killian sensed her doubt, and lifted her chin gazing hard into her eyes, “You will do no such thing, I do not want you purchasing protection, nor do I want you under the assumption that I do not want to have a child with you angel, married or not. I would be overjoyed if you were to get pregnant, and if we choose to try for a babe, then at first if we don’t succeed, try and try again, aye?” He smiled.

“Really?" She smiled at him. “Really, but we will make time after today to speak on this more”, and he kissed her lightly holding her.

Emma felt so happy, she just knew that she was exactly where she was meant to be. There was so much to talk about still, but Emma and Killian knew after today that time would come and they would have it all out, and start fresh.

The thought that perhaps she was possibly pregnant made his heart nearly burst, but he knew not to speak of that so soon. His Swan spooked easily, though she wasn't running from him, he wanted things to be more solid before he said these things aloud, she did just crash back into his world, tilting it upside down the same as the first time, and he was still adjusting to her proximity and the new reality they were in together.

Emma knew in her heart that she was never leaving Killian willingly ever again and she had to put on that armor and toughen herself up to face the strenuous day ahead, apart from her love. 

There was too much to do, It was only 6:35, early but Killian knew Marco would be up already.

Killian took Emma’s ring back regretfully, and placed it in its box. He took out a suitcase, and packed only what he needed to for a week or so, emptying his small bureau, and shoes and belts out his closet.

He had a small canvas handbag, where he opened a floorboard taking out all the cash, and valuables he had and dropped them in, along with Emma’s ring box.

He led them outside, and put the suitcase in the trunk of his car, but kept the small bag in the car sitting between them.

It was only a few minutes drive to Granny’s, and he dropped Emma off in the alley behind Granny’s ensuring she got in the back door up to her room, and hurried to Marcos house.

He went around the back door to enter through the kitchen. He knocked, and to his surprise August opened the door.

“Hey man, its early, something happen at the house”? “No, no, I just needed to speak to your dad, is he up yet?”, ‘sure, c’mon in, he’s making coffee now, and August waved him inside”.

Marco and Killian went out to his workshop under the guise of talking about the boat in the corner where Killian explained the situation, in full transparency. If he was going to get help, Marco needed to know the risks, and the whole truth.

“I need your help, I need you to store the boat here, and I am going to pay you in full for the remainder of the year of rent in cash for the cottage, with extra for storing the boat for me here”, he reached into the bag, and handed the wad of bills to Marco, and Marco leaned against his workbench.

“Tell me, what is going on Killian, we are always honest to eachother my boy”. So Killian explained, they talked for close to thirty minutes, and when Killian left, Marco had clear instructions on what to do and where to be.

Killian left his suitcase and the black bag of valuables with Marco, who stashed them away in a wardrobe he was building in the workshop.

Killian drove towards the Club, hoping Emma’s part of the plan was going as well as his just had.

Emma entered her room quietly, shutting and locking the door behind her. She grabbed her suitcase, and packed it fully, except for two changes of clothes for today and tomorrow, and the garment bag carrying her gown she would wear tonight for the performance.

She placed a pair of flats, and her heels for the show tonight on the bed, along with the extra clothes, and her toiletries. She headed down to the diner seeing Granny there reading the paper alone, sipping a cup of coffee.

“Well look what the cat dragged in" Granny cackled.

Emma flushed, but brushed the embarrassment away, “Granny I need your help, Killian and I need your help, can we go upstairs to your room to speak privately?”

Granny looked her over and yelled to the cook “Leroy, I’ll be back in a few minutes, got a damn run in my stockings”. “Sure thing Gran, don’t open for half an hour so take your time” he hollered from the kitchen in back.

“Follow me” Granny huffed as she climbed the stairs up to her room.

She unlocked her door, ushering Emma inside, shutting and locking it behind them. “You want to tell me what’s going on girly?”

“Killian and I, you know our history, he proposed and we are running away, we need your help and Marcos”.

She explained quickly, leaving out the Gold related things because Granny should remain in the dark, so there could be no indication that she assisted Killian should he be in trouble. Granny hmmphed and said "Okay".

Emma was surprised Granny knew a lot of their story already. “I need to make sure my bag gets to Marcos house where Killian’s is, and I need to get one thing, Emma crossed the room to the cabinet near Granny's bed, and reached in grabbing her box that she stowed away.

If Granny was surprised Emma hid something in her room, she did not show it, but she took it from Emma silently.

Emma quickly went to her room bringing her suitcase back to Granny’s room, laying it next to where Granny was still sitting on her bed. She realized Granny was looking in the box, “that’s private, Emma said quietly.

“So is my room, but you ignored that, so tit for tat I’d say”. Emma smiled, “alright, well that needs to go in this suitcase, and when Marco comes by this morning for breakfast he will park around back and put this inside his trunk”.

She wasn’t expecting Granny to stand up and hug her, but she did. The old woman hugged her hard and wished her and Killian luck.

Emma went back to her room, locking the door cleaned herself up again, putting light makeup on, changing into a light dress, and placing the remaining items of in a small canvas bag Killian had given her.

Her change of clothes, makeup, toothbrush, hair pins, and two pairs of shoes were all ready. Emma took one last look around, instinctively reaching for the ring that was on her finger an hour ago and was sad to see it bare. 

Emma called for a taxi and rode to the club, garment bag and small bag in hand. She pressed a hand to her stomach which was churning, nerves getting the best of her she thought.

It will be ok she internally chanted over and over. 

When the taxi pulled up she saw Killian’s convertible parked in his usual spot. Just knowing he was somewhere here made her calm down.

She went straight to her dressing room, and took her gown out, to hang and loosen any wrinkles in it, and her heels for the show. She laid her makeup out on the dressing table, turned the bulbs on, and spotted an envelope on the chair.

“Break a leg tonight” – Neil. There were also a dozen red roses in a vase, “ Ugh, pass”, she said to no one. But Neil’s card made her uneasy all over again.

A knock at the door startled her, calm down Emma, she internally chastised herself.

Belle Gold stood on the other side of the door, her bright blue eyes shining, and curled auburn hair. Today she wore a smart plum wool dress with a thin black belt on. She looked lovely, and beaming.

“Hi Belle, come on in", and waved the woman inside.

“Oh Emma, I just wanted to wish you luck tonight. Robert and I are thrilled to have you here, and Neil has spoken so highly of you. I am so happy to see you together, she was being genuine, and Emma realized Neil had been lying to his parents about their relationship.

“Thank you, Belle, that is so kind of you. But you must know, your stepson and I are not in a personal relationship, only a professional one”, Belle looked flummoxed. “Why would he lie like that to us? We are his parents”, she looked upset.

“I am not sure; I am sure he had his reasons, but I do appreciate a mother wanting her son to be happy, It’s just not with me, I am sorry to disappoint you”.

“Don’t be silly Belle said, shaking her head, it’s a big day for all of us today, so let’s get through it and we can talk about these untidier situations another day”. Emma nodded, “Thanks Belle”.

When Belle was alone in her office a few moments later, she was really wondering now why Neil would lie. The argument at their home days ago with Robert, the lie about Emma, oh Neil what have you gone and done now she pondered.

Killian was in and out of his office, floating around the club checking flowers, lights, caterers, uniforms, silverware, stemware, he made the electricians run a sound check twice in the ballroom to make sure the speakers and the microphone were working.

He ensured the piano was perfectly tuned, meeting with the live band who would be playing before, during, and after Emma’s performance.

All was going to plan. He finally stopped when he saw a shadow appear in his doorway. “August, how can I help you? You’re here early today”.

August asked Killian if there was someplace private to speak, motioning that they weren’t alone in his office area. “Of course”, follow me he said.

They headed out to the parking lot; August had his motorcycle parked in a spot a ways away from the building so Killian trailed behind him towards it.

“I have something to tell you Killian, and you’re not going to like it”.


	13. Opening Night

Unbeknown to Killian or Robert Gold, the authorities began surveillance over the illegal Gold Club and all those associated in suspicion of the owner and his son.

August tips Killian off that the feds have assigned two agents Scarlett and Locksley to try to obtain information from Jones, but when they got to August first, he claimed that he is sure Killian knows nothing about this aspect of Gold's operations aside from the illegal gaming set up, nor did Killian know about Neil's extracurricular proclivities.

They still want to speak to Killian though, and the sooner the better August says.

“Shit, how and I supposed to sneak off to the police station in the middle of all of this? Fuck!” he spits out in frustration.

“Just go back in there, drop in on Belle, say we are heading to lunch and you’ll be back in an hour. She knows everything front to back is handled and will be fine with it, there are still a few hours between now and the party”.

“I’ll be right back, you want to ride together?”, “Nah, I’ll park my bike in front of Granny’s and walk to the station ahead of you, that way it won’t look too suspicious”.

Killian does just what August said noticing she was on the phone, he whispers loudly, Back in an hour, meeting August for lunch at Granny’s. She nods acknowledging him and continues her call.

Killian slips out the back, and heads towards town. He just hopes Emma’s ok; it is killing him to not be able to go check on her.

Killian parks his car across the street from Granny’s, she is sweeping the stoop, and he catches her eye and Nods, her nodding back.

He sees August’s motorcycle sitting right outside the diner as well. He makes his way around the corner, entering the police station quickly. He sees August had arrived before him and was speaking to two males.

He catches Killian’s eye, motioning for Killian to follow with a wave of his hand. Killian’s pace quickens, his breathing feeling constricted in his chest. He enters the small room behind the three men, and sits down at the table next to August, across from the two feds.

They introduce themselves, Scarlett had a close-cropped haircut, similar to a haircut one would receive in the army, while Locksley has a more stylized length of hair, underneath a Fedora tipped back.

Both wore Dark Suits, and White Shirts, nothing out of the ordinary. But Locksley is more at ease, slipping his coat off and rolling his shirt sleeves up. 

Locksley is also more forthcoming, smiling at Killian, and says “August let us know that he tipped you off as to why you’re sitting here today. We are also aware we have you in a time crunch and need to get right down to it.”

“Alright boys, fire away”, Killian says with false confidence.

“Mr. Jones, would you please state your full name for us.” Killian Brennan Jones”, where are you from Mr. Jones? I arrived from Belfast, originally from Drogheda, came on a passenger ship arriving in New York in 1943.

“Are you aware as of February 10th, 1947 that the state of Maine enacted an ordinance amendment prohibiting the use of intoxicating liquor in public places?” Scarlett questioned.

“Yes sir, but the Gold Club is not a public place”, was Kilian’s reply.

Locksley’s brow raised, a small smirk on his mouth and he looked over at Scarlett.

“Jones, we know the Gold Club is not a dog or horse track, you know the law, Robert Gold knows the law, and has flagrantly disregarded the state legislation on illegal gambling", Scarlett states.

"That is not why you are here Killian, we have it on good authority that Robert Gold and his son Neil began working with a drug cartel out of New York City in the early 40’s, when the war was raging, and eyes turned the other way. Are you aware of any business being conducted on the grounds of the Gold Club that does not directly involve the illegal gaming tables or serving of liquor within a private club?" Locksley asks. 

“No Sir”, Killian replied. 

Scarlett was staring at him, assessing his answer. “What is your role for Robert Gold” he asked.

“I plan out the clubs summer calendar, chauffer his wife Belle to and from home most days, run errands for her- groceries, florist, pharmacy, I oversee the security and upkeep of the Gold Club Sir”.

Locksley was quiet, taking notes on a small pad, then looked up at him tucking the short pencil behind his ear. “What do you know about Neil Gold? Is he married, girlfriends, travel much?” Locksley asked.

“I only see receipts from hotels and gas from Neil Gold, my knowledge of his activity with the Gold Club is Talent Acquisition, we mainly end up with a hell of a lot of cocktail waitresses more than entertainers Sir. But I cannot tell you what he does when he travels, nor are we close enough for me to know that information as I hardly interact with him”.

“Who do you interact with the most? The wife? Belle Gold right?" Scarlett states more than posing it as a question. 

“Yes sir, I spend the majority of my days with Belle, but nothing other than a professional relationship sir.”

“So, you and the Missus are close?”

“I would say that Belle and I spend a lot of time together because it is my job, but she is a fine woman, smart, loves her husband, and they have treated me well since I arrived here over a year ago. There is no romantic entanglement between me and Belle Gold if that is what you are implying”.

The two men sat quiet, and Killian looked over at August who was watching him, face impassive.

“If there is something else you need to ask me, I suggest you do it because I do have to get back to work and will be noticed if I am gone much longer” Killian said.

“You have no criminal record, there are your passenger records in New York, rent receipts for both New York and Maine, a few sketchy jobs for clubs, but nothing that we are interested in. We do ask you, especially tonight to call this number”, Locksley slid a piece of paper to him, “if anyone tonight shows up that you do not recognize or do recognize from New York”.

Killian took the paper, folded it and tucked it into his inner suit pocket. “I shall, and if you will excuse me, unless you are planning on arresting me, I do need to get back”.

“No, no arrests will be made, but I implore you to call that number in the event something happens at tonight’s opening, a big party, lots of faces, but keep an eye on the son, if you see anything, call that number Jones”.

Killian nodded, stood up, and walked out, made haste to his car and headed back to the Club leaving August behind with them.

When he arrived back in his office, he noticed his door open, he walked in, finding Belle hanging his tuxedo for tonight up in the small closet in his office.

“Oh, Killian you’re back early, this just arrived for you. I didn’t want it to wrinkle”, she smiled.

“Thank you, Belle, what time do we need to get you home to prepare yourself?”, I think we should leave shortly, I would like a lie down before we need to be back, with you here I believe Robert has arranged another driver to bring us to the party later together, but we can check with him when we get home”.

“Alright, just come knock and let me know when you’re ready, aye? Also, have you seen Neil around? I need to verify the schedule for the show and for the band”.

“Last I saw him, he was in the ballroom watching Emma do her run through” she smiled, and then she was off, back to her office.

Killian checked his desk one more time, files orderly, clearly labeled, ledgers in order, receipts in an envelope stapled by months of occurrence, a completely organized record to leave for Belle.

Killian closed his door and phoned Marco, confirming that he and Granny had everything set up for him and Emma. He hung up, sighing in relief, the Feds rattled him, but they weren’t coming after him, or for Emma. Marco, August, Granny, all safe. He thought to Mary Margaret and Dave, he would call them with Emma when they were safe, not now.

He looked to the clock, it was already 3:30. Killian wandered the corridor, towards the ballroom.

He entered the door quietly, it appeared empty, save for one person across the room near an open window. Her lithe body leaning against the frame looking out over the water. He looked around, he didn’t see anyone, but they were too close to being through this to not be careful.

He coughed, Emma looked at him, startled.

“Ms. Swan, is everything alright? Sound check went well for you?” She wasn’t used to him being like this, five yards away, acting as if he didn’t know her.

It confused her, made her nervous that something had gone wrong.

“Yes, Mr. Jones, everything went as it should, the lighting is being altered slightly, but the musicians have all the sheet music memorized. I believe it should be a good performance, the rooms a bit intimidating to me is all. I am used to much smaller, darker lounge stages back in Boston”.

Emma tried to sound impassive in case Neil was lurking around. He had been bothering her, taunting her all morning with words like own, belonging, and other crude remarks, while he stared at her practicing.

She did not want to let Killian know, fearful that he may react, and they were too close to be leaving for complications.

Killian stared at her; blue eyes locked on green. He tilted his head to the side, appearing to scratch at his arm, what she realized is he was writing I love you on his own arm, a signal to her, that she immediately reciprocated with a smile.

He nodded, understanding. Well, I will be around, if you should need me, ask Neil or anyone floating around to find me, and I will be here in a moment.

“Good Luck Ms. Swan, it will be perfect.” He gave her one last look and turned around exiting the ballroom.


	14. Shots Fired

Neil was behind the curtain on the stage, taking in the entire interaction. Nothing appeared out of place, Killian addressed Emma formally, inquired about professional things that were part of his job, but in no way did he give Neil the feeling that something was off.

Maybe he had imagined their recognition, after all, Emma was upset, Neil angry, and Killian got caught up in the crossfire of an argument meeting a total stranger who slammed into him. If Killian or Emma did believe they were alone, they would not have been so formal if they knew each other. That meant that Neil had a chance with Emma, and he would get her one way or another.

With Killian showing zero interest in her other than as a professional, Neil felt more at ease with his decision not to alert his father about what he was obviously wrong about. His father had also reassured him Killian heard nothing of value when those two Yorkies came all the way from Manhattan, Killian could be trusted to keep his mouth shut, and it made Neil more comfortable with the situation currently getting ready to unfold.

Emma may be collateral damage, but better her hide than his or his fathers.

At Six O’clock, Killian used the bathroom in their secluded office area and showered.

The town was packed, the marina filled with large yachts, every summer home booked, and everyone was heading here in an hour.

He was in his office, and dressed quickly in his tux, thankful for Belle hanging it up in his office. A soft knock came at the door as he eas fixing his hair. He opened it seeing Emma.

She was dressed in a strapless pale pink satin gown, with matching pink satin elbow length gloves. The dress cinched at her hip, a jeweled broach sparkling there. The satin moving in waves around her hips and long legs with a slit cut nearly to her creamy thigh.

Her long blonde hair was pulled up in a sleek bun high on her head. Her neck was bare, but a familiar sparkling cuff bracelet around her right wrist on top of the glove. Diamond drop earrings hanging from her ears, she looked different than he had ever seen her.

He just stood there looking at her, “You shouldn’t be here darling”, he whispered finally. 

But he stepped into her, not wanting to mess her perfectly painted face and kissed her temple. Her scent filled him, vanilla, and sunshine.

Her green eyes had regained their sparkle as she looked at him. “Neil went home to change, I knew we would have a moment” she said softly, “but I just needed to tell you I love you, and I can’t wait to be your wife” and smiled.

He looked at her with adoration, reaching for her left hand, rubbing his thumb over her now bare finger, “soon my love, just a few more hours, and its over Emma".

He kissed her behind her ear, and wrapped his arms around her waist, not too tightly though.

He murmured quietly in her ear "run along, pretend to primp, keep calm. I am just a few feet away from you, nothing will go wrong. As soon as the curtain goes down Marco will approach you with Granny, giving you praise and adorations. Let them lead you, I will see you at the end”.

He kissed her lightly on the mouth, rubbing her gloved arms.

She turned, and left quietly, he re-adjusted his bow tie and went down to the Foyer, making sure flowers, trays of champagne, candles, and the pianist were all in place.

He saw a procession of cars begin up the long-manicured driveway. He ushered valets out the door to greet their oncoming guests, making sure they all looked perfect and he stood front and center, where Belle and Robert joined him moments later, Robert patting him on the back, Belle smiling at him, and Neil who nodded in his direction – a smile plastered on each their faces, awaiting the hordes of people.

The band was playing, people were dancing, champagne and cocktails in nearly every person’s hand.

There had to be 200 people here tonight. The games were in full swing throughout the club, and the corridor lights dimmed deeply three times signaling Emma’s performance was about to begin at 8:00.

Killian had been walking room to room, keeping an eye on everything, Belle at his side nearly the entire time. “where is Robert", Killian asked. 

“He was talking with one of the senators that arrived in his office not too long ago, but I should get ready to introduce Emma”, and she scurried away in her gold chiffon gown.

Killian entered the ballroom, it was nearly full, every table being served their meals, the pianist heading through the backstage door, the chandeliers dimmed and sparkled.

His bowtie feeling too tight around his neck, but they were almost there.

Killian strode up to the bar, ordered a rum, and sat down on a bar stool for the first time in hours waiting for Belle to appear on stage.

A few moments passed, people quieting down, eating their meals, wait staff on standby every ten feet with a bottle of champagne in hand, and one chilling in a bucket behind them.

They spared no expense on opening night, and it showed. The rum heated Killian in a familiar way, his anticipation of seeing Emma perform again for the first time in years had him anxious.

He knew she was probably a wreck backstage but she was brave, and would enchant every single person in this room, the same as she always had.

Belle appeared from stage left, and approached the Microphone, Killian glanced around, still no sign of Robert or Neil.

Killian stayed put, he knew he would have to make one more round through the club, be seen by waitstaff, and Robert, doing his job, but for a moment he could sit and watch his angel do what she loved.

Belles voice came through the speakers “Welcome everyone, thank you so much for being here with us again for opening night. For those of you who have not been here before, we hope you are enjoying your evening. I would like to announce our entertainment for this tonight, a very special treat, Ms. Emma Swan!"

The crowd began to clap, Belle signaling for the curtain to move. The lights dimmed further, glasses clinking, excited laughter and banter at tables, and then the curtains moved.

The pianist began playing a tune Killian knew well, one of Emma’s favorites, and she enters walking towards the center of the stage. Thunderous claps emerge, and a beaming smile is on her face, she looks like a goddess.

The color of her dress reminding Killian of the pale pink undergarments she wore at their first night at the New Yorker. He wonders if she selected that hue of pink purposely. He instantly hardened at the thought, nursing his rum trying to calm himself down as now is not the time.

Thankfully, his White dinner jacket covers him, as he stands and moves towards the door. He catches her eyes, green eyes locked on blue for only a moment, and she looks away addressing the crowd thanking them.

She begins to sing, and the room grows quiet, the way she moves across the stage, singing and dancing, she was made to be a star. Killian is just enamored by her, and it appears as he gazes over the room, so is everyone else.

He heads out to begin his appearances in different rooms, shaking hands, greeting old members, and new ones welcoming them.

Killian is confident that their exit will be perfectly timed, everyone distracted amongst the games, the liquor, the band, while the people in the ballroom are enchanted by his darling angel.

Killian spots Robert and Neil finally at the end of the back corridor speaking in hushed tones to the two New York crew members he saw in Roberts home.

They came to the fucking club; this could be bad. He sees Robert leading the three men with him towards the back corridor towards their private offices. Neil rearing up the back, the two Yorkies in the middle.

He gives them a few moments, before quietly trailing behind. The thought to call that number crosses his mind, and rather than risk getting caught up in something he was trying to escape, he makes a rash decision to double back to the lobby and pick up the phone.

He dials the number, says they’re here, It sounds like Scarlett on the other end, "thanks mate see you soon" and the line clicks. 

Killian spots Marco and Granny, they are each sipping a glass of champagne near the back of the ballroom, right where they are supposed to be.

Marco catches Killian, and slaps Killian on the back in greetings, His eyes soft and slightly sparkling. “Big night my boy” Marco says. “Tis going well so far, Granny, you look lovely”.

“Don’t sweet-talk me Jones, I’m taken, as if you didn’t already know”, and sends him a wink patting his hand. “He stares over at Emma, still singing and moving, it seems like everyone is in a trance watching her.

She is singing “Love me Forever”, gently swaying her hips, arms spread wide, her voice in perfect tune, the band now playing with her on stage.

Then he hears it, a gunshot rings out, Emma stops immediately looking for Killian, she sees him, Emerald eyes sparked with fear locking on his blues. She runs off stage down the small steps nearly tripping, people begin looking around frantically, and getting up from their tables, knocking glasses to the floor, making their way to the front door.

Killian hears Belle shout somewhere nearby, so he tells Marco to go get Emma now, he will meet them at Marcos house.

He runs to the lobby, intercepted by Scarlett and Locksley, “looks like you made the right call, and just in fucking time mate” Locksley says.

"Stay here Jones, we have this and there are more on their way. I suggest you make yourself scarce".

“But Belle, I heard her scream” he stutters out.

“GO” Locksley yells in his face, and the two men run down the corridor towards the private offices.

Killian has his keys in his pocket and heads out to the lot to get in his car. He sees the taillights of a car exiting out the staff lot, and it looks like Roberts car, but he can’t be sure.

He can’t risk following them, he just needs to get to Emma.


	15. Crossing Lines

Killian speeds across town towards Marcos, pulling up quickly behind the workshop in the alley. The light in the workshop is on, Marco throws the door open, Killian pops the trunk to his car, and they throw the bags in.

Emma is crying, standing there looking terrified. “Emma. Emma look at me, SWAN!" Killian shouts. She snaps out of it, looking at Killian. "We need to go now love, get in the car”. She turns quickly hugging Granny and Marco and gets in Killian’s car. "Go my boy, go now. Call me in a few days, let me know you’re safe and we will let you know what happens here.”

Killian pulls Marco to him once more, thanking him, telling him to thank August as well.

He gets in the driver’s side, starts the car and darts out of the alley, the car is silent, he crosses the Welcome to Storybrook town line, and they keep driving. He drives until he sees they’re at half a tank of gas now, probably 50 miles away. It would be safe to stop quickly here and refill before they head towards wherever they're going.

Emma still has not moved, no longer crying but mascara dried tears on her cheeks. Killian pulls off the road into the service station and tells the attendant to fill it up, handing him a ten.

He leans over Emma to the glovebox, pulling a tissue out, and handing it to her. She dabs it on her tongue to wet it and begins wiping the mess off her face quickly using the rearview mirror. She looks at him finally, “Boston?” she says, and he nods, pulling her to him crushing his lips to hers. He feels her hand go to his hair tugging it.

He pulls back, I love you so much, it’s all going to be okay Emma, we are safe”. She just nods. A tap on the trunk tells them they’re all set and he yells thanks out the window heading towards Boston.

Its nearly three in the morning, they drove through the night, Emma dozed off and on, looking like a princess in her gown, gloves and bracelet on her lap, her makeup mostly intact.

He lets her sleep, he needs sleep, but he needs to get them someplace safe. He arrives in the city and heads towards the hotel he stayed in when he was last here, looking for the angel still sleeping inches away from him. She rouses when she feels the car stop. A bellhop immediately coming outside to greet them, Killian tips him handsomely with it being so late, but grabs the two smaller bags himself, letting the bellhop handle the larger cases.

He takes Emma’s hand and leads her inside. It’s a beautiful hotel she thinks, never having been there before and wonders how he knew where it was.

Killian speaks to the person at the desk, asking for a room for two nights, a suite if there is one available and hands over the cash for both nights. The bellhop and trolley already waiting for them by the lift. They step on, not looking at one another, only joined by hands. “Long drive folks?” the bellhop asks politely. “Too long mate” and Killian tries to smile.

They get off the lift, the bellhop leading them to their room. He tips him for carrying all the bags in, and once the door shuts, he leans against it, sighing in relief, in exhaustion.

He looks to Emma, who has toed off her shoes and is removing her gloves near the bureau in the bedroom. Carefully removing her jewelry, her hair pins. He just watches her, combing out her long blonde locks still smooth, an unusual sight for him since her wavy curls are usually so present.

She looks to him, “can you unzip me?” she sounds exhausted.

He removes his shoes, his coat throwing it over a chair in the spacious room and walks to her.

Gently lowering the zipper on her gown, he helps her step out of it, turning to hang it up in the closet. He undoes his bow tie, and shirt taking them off. Strips off his trousers throwing it all on the chair. She stands before him in familiar looking pale pink garters and bustier. He lifts her up, legs over his arms, her arm around his neck and lowers her to the bed.

He kisses her lightly, she curls onto her side into his arms tucking herself into his skin, he uses his hands to undo the bustier’s clasps, and then slides her garter belt and panties down her legs leaving her completely bared to him.

He strips off his drawers and pulls back the sheet, sliding Emma underneath it, dragging the blanket over them both as he climbs back in.

“We’re safe Swan” and slides the ring he had in his jacket pocket back over her finger where it belonged, she instantly curls her hand into a fist like she would hit someone trying to take it off of her again. “Sleep my darling, I’m right here and I won’t let you go”. He feels her nod under his chin, pulls her in molding herself to him, legs tangling and she presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw. He kisses the top of her head, and they both fall into a deep sleep.

When he finally wakes, its mid-day. Emma is still asleep, both of them sore from the long car ride, so Killian phones down for dry cleaning and breakfast.

He goes to the bathroom and starts a bath, this suites bathtub is much larger than they’re used to, built into the corner of the bathroom, with soaps and oils lined up along the side. He adds some and lets it fill. A quiet knock at the door is the dry-cleaning pickup, he handed them Emma’s gown, her garments, and his tux. Room service said it would be about an hour, so they have time to bathe and get the night before washed away.

He leans over his sleeping angel, and writes I love you onto her exposed back, she gently rouses, looking over her shoulder at him. “Is everything alright?”, her voice is still heavy with sleep. “Fine darling, I’m running a bath and breakfast shall be up shortly”. “You always think of everything Jones and smiled”.

She rolled out of bed, gloriously nude and went to the bathroom, shutting the door. He gave her privacy for a few moments. When she finished, she opened the door. “coming sailor?” and winked at him. He followed her in, shutting the door and locking it behind him, and watched as she sank in the deep tub.

Surrounded by bubbles she was literally the embodiment of Venus, nude, surrounded by foam, her long hair wet and wavy again, spreading around her.

He climbed in behind her, reclining and stretching his legs out, she moved herself into the cradle of his lap, leaning back against him. The tub deep enough now that the water covered her to her breasts. They just sat there, him holding on to her, soaking their muscles in the warm water.

“Should we call someone”, she asked. Killian smoothed her wet hair gently, “not today love, perhaps tomorrow”. She just nodded against his chest. Both of them still so tired, exhausted, she washed her hair, scrubbing her skin pink, and he did the same. They toweled off and found two fluffy robes on the back of the door, putting them on, they made their way back out into the room. In the daylight they had a better look at the room.

It was spacious, a breakfast cart had been delivered and left in the middle of the room, a chair on either side, a carafe of coffee, and two silver domes atop of it with a copy of the local Boston paper. They sat down removing the domes, diving into their breakfasts.

Killian had gotten her cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon, scrambled eggs and mini pancakes. Her heart felt lighter than it had in years.

The ring sparkled on her finger, catching the noon rays of sunshine peeking in and sending rainbows across the room. She smiled to herself. Killian watched her, watched her smiling, watched the relief in her as she exhaled and sipped her cocoa. His heart nearly burst watching how he could make her happy with such small things. Emma never needed a big apartment or a fancy ring, and they needed to discuss their next step, but it could wait. He drank his coffee, eating his oatmeal and eggs. Having light conversations with Emma, but they were relatively quiet.

He decided he would call Marco in the morning to check in, but they needed one day of quiet, and just being together alone. They dress in comfortable clothing, Emma in a silk nightgown of soft green and a matching robe, Killian in lounge pants.

They laid on the bed facing each other, hands clasped together. Green eyes locked on blue. They discussed their next steps, Emma let go of her apartment here in Boston when she went to Maine, She did leave a few gowns behind at Mulan’s, and she said they should go see her to get them, and then that was all she needed. She too kept all her cash on her, it wasn’t much but it didn’t matter. Killian had enough to get them wherever they needed to go, buy a house, clothes, whatever she wanted, he had been saving all this time for their future she realized.

They decided now was a good time to talk. They each told their stories, her hand grazing over his scars, he told her how it happened, what happened to him when she left, how he anonymously mailed the necklace back to the jewelry store as penance for the theft. She told him of her life in Boston, the lounge she sang in, her friend from her youth, Mulan. She apologized again for taking the money and running, but he just soothed her tears and said he forgave her.

He apologized for putting them in danger, for the necklace, for letting his greed rip him and her apart, she forgave him too. All was laid bare, their scars, their stories, their tears. It was cathartic, and they felt whole again. They hadn’t made love in two days, and right now neither wasn’t sure they could, still so tired and mentally drained, so they just remained wrapped together in their bed, just taking one day to stop everything and just be alone.

After dinner, they took another bath together, soaking, and rebuilding their intimacy. It had been a whirlwind of a few days, and both of them needed rest.

Killian would ask her questions, or she would ask him hers. They both had no inclination on where their next stop should be, but both agreed it should not be a major city but someplace like Storybrooke if it was possible to find that again. 

They would feel better tomorrow Killian told her, as he tucked her into himself and they slept, tangled in each other.


	16. Stories

The next morning Emma woke first, she went to the bathroom. She combed out her curls, brushed her teeth, and washed her face clean. She went into her small bag grabbing her cosmetic pouch, and only put on some light makeup.

They had unpacked a few items yesterday, hanging her dresses to unwrinkle and air out. But Emma wrapped herself in that fluffy robe and called down for breakfast.

She decided she would take Killian out today, walk the streets, show him her life that she had here, and Mulan said she could come by anytime to see her, so she planned to introduce them.

It was early, only 7:00, but she let Killian sleep. Breakfast arrived and she tipped the server, going quietly to the bed and pressing warm kisses to Killian’s neck, writing I love you onto his arm.

He opened his eyes, catching hers and smiled. “What have we here he said playfully” and reached for the sash of her robe.

“No way mister go get cleaned up, breakfasts here”, and smirked at him. He got up, went into the bathroom and came out a short while later. He looked almost awake now, but Emma knew that a cup of coffee would perk him right up.

“I’d like to go out today she announced, I need some air”. Killian agreed it would be good to get out of the room, he had extended their stay for a week. Both agreed they would call Marco later today, or Granny if he weren’t home to find out what happened.

Killian showers and dresses for the day, and they make their way down to the lobby. She hailed a cab with a whistle, surprising him how casually comfortable she was in this city that she had made home.

They entered a taxi, and Emma gave them an address in the Warf district. They pulled up outside a nightclub, “Mulan lives above it, and this is where I sang”.

Killian shakes his head, knowing it looks familiar. When the small Asian woman opens the door after buzzing them in, Killian is stricken. He knows her, he came here to this bar looking for Emma.

Mulan smiles hold out a hand and says “no hard feelings?” with a smirk. Killian eyes her, but nods, Emma now completely confused. “You two know each other? How?”

"After Ruby saw you, she told me when I went to see them about three months later. On my way to Maine I was here for two weeks searching for you in every bar, and club I could find in the phonebook showing your picture to anyone who would look. I came to this club, met Mulan and she said she didn’t recognize you, and I would like to know why” he looks to the small woman.

“She wasn’t ready, I saw your photographs of you two, I knew who you were, but Em wasn’t ready, and no offense but you didn’t look so put together back then. I protect Em, and she always protects me. Sorry” but Mulan didn’t sound too apologetic.

Emma is so surprised he was here, he was here in Boston looking for her, searching.

Mulan walked to her room, bringing out a box and two garment bags. “Shoes and random stuff is in the box; gowns have been hanging in my closet”. “Thank you”, Emma said and hugged her small friend.

“Do you know where you two will go now”? Mulan asks. “Not yet, but I will let you know where we land, I always do, we are at the Peninsula for a few more days figuring it out”.

“Oh fancyyyyy” Mulan laughs. Emma smiles, and hugs her again, “you saved me, thank you”. “Anytime Em, anytime” and patted Emma’s back.

Killian just stares quietly furious but thankful Emma had someone looking after her.

“Don’t be too mad, it just wasn’t the right time, so don’t take it too personally please, for her sake” Mulan says quietly, and nodded towards Emma, who was opening the box and glancing through its contents.

“Oh, I’m bloody livid with you lass, but you protected her when I broke her, so I can only say thank you for keeping her safe until I was able to fix it”.

“Killian, are you ready to go?” Emma asked smiling, he nodded, and Mulan led them down waving them a cab over and saying goodbye once more.

Killian dropped Emma off at the hotel, and said he was going to the pharmacy and would be back. He tipped a bellhop to help bring Emma’s few items upstairs to the room and walked down the street. He stopped at a payphone, dialing up the operator, giving Marco’s number to the woman. He waited, it rang twice, and Marco answered.

“Killian! My boy, are you safe?” Killian told him where they were and were staying. Killian asked what happened at the club, was Belle ok? Marco assured him Belle was ok, Granny had been taking care of her the last few days. Belle is pregnant, Killian couldn’t believe it, I mean he could, he took stupid risks and lost his love because of greed but Killian genuinely cared for Belle.

“August is here, he wants to speak to you” and he heard Marco hand the phone over. 

“Killian, you’re ok?” “Yeah, Emma and I made it to Boston thanks to your father. Now tell me, what happened to the Golds".

It was smart Killian called the two agents when he did, they began their hunt for Robert and his bastard son, then hauled Belle in for questioning. Apparently, the feds followed Roberts car out the staff exit that night, following it to the tarmac of the small private airport but arrived only to see the small aircraft take off to an unknown location. The plane exploded in midair and plummeted into the ocean. Its explosion clearly visible, apparently, they saw one person- assumed to be Robert Gold parachute to safety, but Neil did not survive.

Apparently after Neil shot one of the Yorkies in Roberts office, they enacted their contingency plan to escape with suitcases filled with cash.

"Robert is still on the run for now", August says. "But he left Belle behind, so either he was trying to spare her from his scheme, or he really is an asshole”.

Killian hoped he was sparing her, he appeared to have been very devoted to Belle and he would hate to see her be thrown away like she meant nothing.

He felt fury uncurl as he thought of Neil and how he had intended to drag Emma into this situation unknowingly. What role did Neil intend for Emma to play? Would he have tried to pin the shooting on her? He had so many thoughts that his mind was just racing. 

After the authorities released Belle, she inherited the entirety of Golds estate, and has resigned herself to raise the babe alone and was planning on selling the Club property and their estate off as quickly as she could.

August asked if Killian was going to come home soon.

Home, the word sounding so foreign but so right.

Killian had a life in Storybrooke, a happy one for the most part. A house by the sea, friends, loved ones, a boat, and with Robert gone, he should support Belle somehow. Even if Robert showed up, Killian didn’t do anything wrong.

“I’m not sure, I need to speak to Emma and see how she feels about it”.

“Ah, Emma, yah Dad told me, no need to fill me in, I was surprised, but happy if you two get your happily ever after. Just try to see if she is interested in it, Dad would love to have a little one around sooner than later, and lord knows I’m not giving him one yet, but you belong here, and if you do, Emma does. We are a family, and Belle has been asking about you for days now”.

“Alright August, I will talk to her and call you guys in a few days.” 

Killian stopped by a florist on the way back, scooping up some white roses for Emma, and they just happened to have a black ribbon for them. He made his way to their room, placed the floral arrangement on her side table near the bed, and found Emma in the tub, totally relaxed and she cracked her eyes open.

“Ah, He re-emerges, I half thought you ran off on me Jones” and smiled. He knew she was joking, but he hadn’t meant to worry her or rouse those abandonment issues he knew lingered.

He stripped off his clothes and climbed in to join her. I stopped to call Marco, find out what was happening back home”.

“And?”

Killian relayed the story to her, she stayed cradled in his thighs, while he rubbed up and down on her arms.

“How would you feel about going back Emma? To live in Storybrooke in my house, make our life there?” he asked her. 

“Is that something you really want?” she asked him tilting to look him in the eyes.

“I had a pretty nice life there for a while, I like my house well enough, a little small for any expansions in the long term, but we could have at least one addition and be comfortable there", and winked at her.

"Marco, Granny, August, friends, Belle being pregnant and alone, I wouldn’t mind living with you in my little cottage by the sea, teaching you to sail with me, a quiet peaceful life for us”.

She was quiet, “Well, then let’s go home” she said quietly.

He kissed her temple, and she slid around to face him, sliding into his lap, legs on either side of his hips. Gazing into his eyes, green locked on blue, she smiled and kissed him.

Her arms went around his neck, his brow raised in a mocking way, and he slid his hands down her wet back to her ass, pulling her closer. “Here?” she asks smiling, “Here” he replied against her lips.

His cock was already hard, and she was warm and wet against him, her breasts brushing his chest hair, nipples hardening as he lifted her gently and entered her slowly. The tub was large enough, he kissed along her neck, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth as she hovered above him.

Killian Softly suckled at thr peak, teasing it until it was stiff and moved to the other. Emma rocked slowly up and down on him while he kissed her breasts, palming the heavy weight of them while he dragged his thumbs gently across her nipples.

Her arms began to tighten across his shoulders, he felt her getting close and had every intention of falling with her. Sliding his hands down gently to guide her, he angled her to slide deeper into her, feeling a gush of heat, his own orgasm uncoiling as they ground their pelvises together hard and deep.

She let out a breathy moan and he knew she was close, could feel her tightening. 

“Emma, together”, and he used his thumb beneath the water to send her flying, her cunt locked down on him and she cried out, his own orgasms shooting off like a firework, their eyes locked while they moaned out, green eyes locked on blue, only intensifying the moment. 

The only sounds were echoes of their moans bouncing off the tiles, and water splashing onto the floor as he kept pumping unto his angel, filling her up to the brim.

They stayed wrapped around each other like that until the water grew cold.

Killian eased out of her, lightly soaped her, and stood to grab a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Emma was rinsing herself, and then stood reaching his hand to help her safely out.

Wrapping her in a towel as well. “I love you”, he said and kissed her.

“Try, and try again right?” she said and winked at him. 

The each wore the hotel robes, Emma drying her hair and pinning it, she put on a satin nightgown of soft pink and the matching robe.

She made her way out to the living area where Killian sat looking out the window pensively. 

"Killian?"

"Hmm?" He acknowledged her. 

"Is everything alright?", she walked over and sat next to him, looking at the side of his face as he continued looking out the window. 

"Yes darling, I was just lost in thought for a moment. So much has changed so quickly, and yet not so quickly. I was just thinking that a year ago, that ring was nothing but a painful reminder of what I lost, what I did to you- to us. Now here we sit, planning a future, that ring sitting on your finger, and its real. I just wasn't expecting this to ever happen, to ever be so lucky to be given a second chance".

Emma stood and leaned over him from behind, holding him, kissed the top of his dark hair. "I know how you feel, but I am here, and I am not going anywhere", and squeezed him tighter. She felt him nod against her. 

She went over to her bag, and pulled out the box of her treasured possessions. Lifting the lid, she grabbed a stack of letters, wrapped in black satin ribbon. She walked back towards him, and offered them to him. 

Killian reached out taking the stack from her, realizing she had written letters to him.

"Why did you write these and not send them Angel?"

"Because I was afraid. I knew if I told you where I was you'd be on my doorstep the next day, and I didn't know if I could handle the rejection or hurt you might say in response to me. I left so quickly, irrationally, I knew I hurt you, left you broken, and I was afraid to face that and open up my own wounds. I was a coward, and I am sorry. They're yours though, to read or not read, whatever you choose."

She went to the bedroom and closed the door slightly, giving him privacy to make his own choice, but left it open as a sign she was not shutting him out. She laid on her side looking at the white roses on her nightstand, hoping she made the right choice.


	17. Home is a place

Killian sat and stared at the letters. Curiosity winning out, he ran his fingers under the black satin ribbons, knotted together, and faded. He sighed, she had used all the ribbons from all the flowers he sent her to hold these letters, all this time, all her thoughts, and everything that she had been through. He held her entire history of the time apart in his hands.

He gently slid the top letter out from the black ribbon, lightly tore the envelope open, and began to read. 

_May 20, 1944_

_Killian,_

_I have to apologize from the bottom of my heart to you. I am sorry I ran, but I am not sorry for the reason. You put me, put us and everything we were building in danger. You paraded me around town, with a stolen necklace around my neck like it was nothing. If someone had seen us, and recognized the necklace, I would have been arrested for a crime I knew nothing about nor did I commit it. It breaks my heart how reckless you were, but I am still sorry I ran._

_I came to Boston not wanting to involve my friends, I took $1500.00 out of your stash, and one day I hope I am able to give it back to you. I am safe, but I am not okay. My heart is shattered, the fragments scattered all over our bedroom floor. I do not know if I will even send this to you, because I know you'll be on my doorstep the moment you receive my whereabouts, and I am just not ready to face you._

_I am safe, someone I trust is looking after me while I get on my feet._

_I will write again soon, please take care of yourself and please do not be reckless. Even though I am not with you, I carry your heart in mine, so I know just how broken you are._

_Love,_

_Emma_

Killian wiped his nose, tears running down his face. She wrote him, she wrote him this whole time, and she was right. He would have been on her doorstep the next day. But she was right, he was so incredibly reckless. He broke her heart and he was completely at fault for this. They spent almost an entire year together building a life. Emma was his entire world and he shattered her. He did the one thing he swore he would never do- he lied and he put her in danger when someone else had already done that to her.

He broke everything apart. Even though they apologized to one another, she was wearing a ring and agreed to be his wife, he would atone for his destruction for the rest of his life. 

He tore the edge of the next envelope.

_June 11, 1944_

_Killian,_

_I have gotten more settled into my life here, piecing myself back together. Sometimes my heart feels like it’s held together with tape, like a children's art project, you're the first thought when I wake, and the last when I go to sleep._

_I moved into a small studio, and painted the walls the color of your eyes. It brings me some small comfort when I open my eyes and see that forget-me-not blue surrounding me like a blanket. I feel safe here, like some small part of your is here with me._

_I am singing, and thankfully the owner is a very nice man. The patrons are much different, it’s a supper club. Small, tucked away in the wharf district. You would love it, the seafood here is amazing, and my apartment is very close to the water so when I open my windows at night, the sea breeze blows in carrying the memory of you._

_I hope you are okay, I hope that you are safe and happy whatever you are doing._

_I miss you my love._

_Emma_

Killian couldn't read one more letter. He would bet that she wrote him every month for close to a year looking at the envelopes and how many there were. 

He broke, he started sobbing. 

Emma came out of the bedroom, eyeing him fearfully. "I am sorry" she said quietly. "I just wanted you to know what happened to me, that I still loved you enough to write you and tell me about my life, because even if you weren't there, the release of intending to mail those words to you comforted me".

She knelt beside him, and cupped his cheek. Green eyes locked on blue, "Can you truly forgive me"?

Killian stood abruptly, holding her hand and pulled her into his embrace. He tucked his face into the crevice of her neck and shoulder and wept, clutching on to her. 

Emma let him hold her, release what he was holding inside him and didn't let him go.

Finally when his sobs had stopped, he collected himself. He pulled back cupping Emma's cheeks, blue eyes locked on pale green ones. "I am so sorry, this changes nothing, not our past, not the hurt, and it changes nothing. You will be my wife, and I will protect you and love you for the rest of my life Angel."

Emma nodded, and leaned forward gently kissing him. 

Killian grabbed the nape of her neck with one hand, and used his other to push her tightly against him. Emma squeaked in surprise, smiling against his lips. He knew she felt his arousal, and her green eyes were growing to their dark emerald, a sign that she wanted him as much as he needed her. 

He lifted her up, carrying her to their bed placing her right at the edge of it. She was still clad in her satin robe and nightgown. He was so impatient that he just pushed it up, exposing her most private parts. He pulled his lounge pants down and kicked them off. Sucking at her nipples through the satin gown, using the head of his cock to tease at her entrance, using her arousal to ready himself. "Killian, please", she said softly. He pushed and entered her, Emma's eyes closed at the intrusion of him, and gasped.

He wrapped her legs around his hips, and stood, he felt every inch of her at this angle, and Emma's cunt was warm and so incredibly tight around him. It was heaven.

He slowly moved within her, hard, deep thrusts, not too fast, but knew his climax was not far off. "Touch yourself for me angel, let me see you". Emma's eyes opened, and she began caressing her satin covered breasts, her nipples hard and tight, visible through the thin material. She whimpered every time her fingers ran over them.

She pulled the straps down just enough to free her breasts, her nightgown pooled at her hips, and Killian pumping in to her. She squeezed her soft flesh, her nipples so sensitive. She looked up at him, green eyes locking on blue, knowing that she was not going to make it much longer. "Together" she said softly. 

Killian pushed one more time, and just held her there, grinding his cock into her in circles, barely moving his hips, but could feel that ridge deep inside her. He kept going at that pace, Emma's heat gushed over him, her walls fluttering and she moaned. He kept going just like that, deeply grinding her and then she was off like a firecracker. She clamped down on him, and it was so intense, his eyes still locked on hers and he began to cum, filling her with hot spurts, grunting and calling out her name. 

He lowered her hips gently to edge of the bed. Emma was wearing a soft smile, and gazing at him dreamily. Her glorious ass was still at the edge of the bed, and Killian got to his knees, spread her legs wide with ease placing a leg over each of his shoulders.

He gently sunk two fingers into her, coaxing their essence out, the creamy white mixture of their union began to drip out of her, and he smeared it all over her folds. He began lapping it up, gently teasing her, using the flat of his tongue, keeping a soft rhythm with his fingers. He wanted to taste it all, their perfect combination. 

Emma was moaning, her hips moving erratically trying to get closer. Killian curled his fingers, rubbing over her nerves, and used the tip of his tongue to flick her folds.

Emma felt a sheen of sweat coat her skin, she wrapped her legs around his neck, pulling him closer, he murmured and the vibration set her off. White flashes of stars, she cried out, tears running down the sides of her cheeks. 

She took a deep gasp, and Killian gently undid her leg lock. She bent her knees, resting her feet on the edge of the bed. He crawled up between her legs, hovering over her. His cock hard again, and slid himself up and down against her folds. Emma leaned up on her elbows kissing him, tasting their essences on his lips, smelled it all over his face.

She licked lightly at his lips, feeling the heat radiating off of him. Green eyes locked on blue she pushed him gently to lay on his back. As he rolled, his arm swiveled and brought her atop of him. 

She lifted herself, and slowly sank down on his hard cock. Eyes locked, she buried her fingers in his chest hair. Slowly rising and falling on him, watching his eyes close, absorbing the pleasure she wanted to give him. He moaned so deeply it sounded like a growl. She kept going.

She balanced herself and stayed still, one hand on his abdomen, and leaned back slightly, using her other hand to reach behind her and caress his balls.

Gently using her nails to run up and down, Killian let out a guttural moan and grasped her hips holding her to him, seated deeply inside of her. He moaned over and over, calling out her name as she continued and gently rocked front to back.

She felt how rigid he was inside her, the grasp on her hips definitely going to bruise her. "Killian, look at me". His blue eyes snapped open, finally landing on hers. He was so lost in pleasure, she felt her own orgasm building. 

She began gasping, her whole body was on fire, the head of his cock rolling over her deep core, sending shock waves through her. Her thighs and arms trembling, it was coming. Killian's mouth was open, breathing hard.

He used his hands to rock her harder against him, "Emma, love, fuckkkkkkkkkk" he moaned loudly. Emma was coming, trembling and crying out for him, feeling him go off inside her, flooding her with heat. She leaned forward, gently lifting off of him, and laid down beside him.

"We are either going to kill each other by fucking one another to death, or we are going to repopulate this city" he stated, and smirked. Emma laughed, smiling at him. She felt him curl around her, and his breathing against her hair. 

“Are you alright?” She asked him. He just patted her on the ass as an answer. She giggled and snuggled into his chest falling asleep.

Killian woke up a little while later, the clock ready 7:45. The sky had turned dark, and he was starving. Emma was tangled in silks and satins and sheets. Lying on her stomach she was most definitely still asleep, he gently pulled the sheet over her. 

He got up and called down for dinner, went to the washroom and cleaned himself up, putting his pants back on. 

When he exited, Emma was awake, having pulled off her nightgown, it laid in a heap on the floor. She was flat on her back and stretching out her muscles. Her glorious rosy tipped breasts in the air, as she sighed in relief. 

Killian sat down next to her on the bed, gently pushing her golden curls away from her face. His hand trailed down her neck gently, it looked slightly red from his beard, and gently caressed her breasts. He leaned down gently licking each of her nipples, rosier than usual from being squeezed and touched. He leaned back up to sitting position and asked if she was alright. 

"Mm I am just sore, and tired. A dashing rapscallion devoured me, I just need to rest", and winked at him. He smiled, completely unashamed.

"Dinner shall be up soon Angel" he said lightly. Emma fixed her eyes on his, "are you alright?" she asked him pointedly.

"Hm yeah, yes. I am. I only made it through two letters, and just a lot on my mind now. I was just thinking about Mulan, harboring you like a fugitive, as I paced the streets like a madman searching for you, and you were here the whole damn time, writing me unsent letters”.

“Killian, please don’t be mad at her, be mad at me if anyone for running".

“I am the one who made you run Emma, and I have submitted to that guilt and owned it for quite some time, your letters gutted me and I only read two, I can’t imagine the others will make me feel worse than I do now, I am just happy that I found you again".

Emma smiled shyly, "If I knew the letters would affect you that way, I will need a warning each time you read one".

"Oh?" was all he said back.

"If I am going to be ravished like that each time while you try to make your point, and claim me to prove I am here with you then yes, I will need a warning", she said with a smile. 

"I love you, and I am going to love you like this until our last breath. Together", he caressed her cheek as he said it. Emma nodded, he could see a light sheen to her green eyes, making them sparkle.

"I would like to have a bath before dinner arrives, do we have time? Emma asks. "Of course darling, they can leave the cart out here in the room", he responds. 

"I need a moment", and she rolls out of bed and strolled to the bathroom, quietly shutting the door. 

Killian called housekeeping as well and asked them to come change the linens while they bathed and put Emma's clothing and his pants into a laundry bag as well for them. 

Emma opened the door, the bath already filling. He entered watching her lower herself in to the bubble filled tub. He shut and locked the door, and climbed in behind her, guiding her to rest against his chest. 

Suddenly he remembered, "I have two calls to make, I forgot. Mary Margaret and Ruby, I need to call”, Emma turned slightly and cut him off with a kiss.

“No need, I called Mary Margaret earlier, and she phoned Ruby for me until I figured out where we were headed. With that settled now, we will call them together when we get back home”.

To Killian, and Emma referring to Storybrooke as her home, their home together, and he was overwhelmed with happiness.

“Alright that is squared away. When shall we begin planning the wedding?” he murmured into her hair. 

“What if we did it here, we can go to city hall tomorrow?”

“No. You deserve a wedding, a real one, a dress, our loved ones, old one and new, surrounding and celebrating us. If I may be so bold, I am rather dashing in a tux”, and winked at her.

She smiled shyly at him over her shoulder, “are you sure, because I don’t need”, he cut her off with a kiss. "You don’t need it, but I want it for you, for us”.

“Okay then. A Storybrooke wedding on the ocean with family and friends sounds perfect”, she smiled. Emma had never thought about a wedding in a serious capacity, the whole thing was intimidating. She just never dreamed she would actually be getting something like this, with her love, and it was overwhelming.

They exited the bath, drying off and dressing quietly. Linens had been changed, but dinner had not arrived yet. Killian called down to the desk, requesting tomorrows check out around 11, and that his car be gassed up and added to the bill.

Looking at the clock it wasn’t late, but Emma looked drowsy. “Let’s have some supper and then hit the sack, yah?” She nodded and there was a knock at the door, a bellhop brought their dinner in. They ate quietly, and then went to bed knowing they’d have to pack and ready themselves for the drive back in the morning. She curled into him, head under his chin and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Killian wakes with the sun. He quietly pads around the room collecting clothing, folding and packing save for that day’s clothes. He heads to the bathroom, showering quickly, gathering their belongings that were strewn about, and leaving Emma her toothbrush and makeup kit on the counter. He phones for breakfast and the bill that should put them back home by 6 tonight with fuel and food stops.

He goes to rouse Emma, and she is already awake pulling on her robe. ‘Good Morning’, she kisses him lightly. ‘You’ve been a busy boy”. “I prefer dashing rapscallion love, and smirked. I shall prove it to you myself if I must”.

“My apologies then sir, let me just get cleaned up and I will pack”. He nodded, “breakfast will be here any moment angel, take your time”.

Emma shut the door behind her, and was pensive during her private moment. She looked more like her old self again, sparkle in her eyes, heart content. She was nervous, packing up and leaving to new place, starting over for hopefully the last time.

She quickly showered and painted her face lightly. Today she wore the emerald skirt and a floral blouse, choosing to wear flats instead of pumps. She combed her curls into a manageable fashion, securing her ponytail with an emerald ribbon in the same hue as her skirt, and headed out to her unknown future with her heart finally open.

Killian had taken the liberty of moving her belongings from the bureau and closet to their now made bed, so she could stow things away as she pleased. She thought of how thoughtful, and caring he was. How he had fought and searched for her, literally trying to stop her from the hurt she had caused them both. With one last look in the mirror, she resolved then that from this day forward she would reciprocate and put him first, love him the way she loved her, and forgive the hurt and pain putting her demons and negative thoughts to bed forever.

They quietly packed and ate a light breakfast. It was only 9:30, but agreed it better to get an early start.

They took one last look around the room, ensuring nothing was left behind, and then exited their room.

A bellhop had appeared unsurprisingly and began loading their trolley, leading them to lift. Once in the lobby, they waited as the valet fetched Killian’s car and loaded it up for them. With one last glance in the rear-view mirror, she watched Boston’s skyline get smaller as they heading towards home.

That asshole Walsh, who left her behind left one parting piece of advice to her when he found her on the streets, home was just a place you missed, and until you feel that, keep running.

Looking down at their joined hands on the seat, she saw her ring flash in the sunlight and knew she had found her home, in Killian.

They arrived to Storybrooke earlier than anticipated. They exited the car, and Killian asked her to wait in the car a moment.

“You can never be too cautious”, he explained. She watched him enter the cottage, eyes darting around but saw no one, and he exited back out quickly. “Marco or Granny graciously left us a lasagna in the house, still warm.

He opened her car door, helping her exit. Then he scooped her up bridal style. She swatted at him, but he refused to set her down. Crossing into the home, he set her down gently inside the front entryway. “Welcome home Swan” and kissed her.

She smiled at him and looked around. It had only been a few days since leaving, but it was different entering this time. It was their home, a dream house on the sea, peaceful overlook of the ocean, and the house was filled with Killian’s belongings, old and new, from their days in New York. She never noticed before, but there were touches of her everywhere. Books, photos, throw pillows, blankets, he had kept them all. This felt like home as much as the man standing beside her.

He watched her take his home in fully, with lingering daylight she appeared to recognize a lot of the items he had unpacked that contained what she had left behind in haste. Killian carried their bags to their room, hanging her gowns and dresses in the small closet, clearing out half of his bureau for her to put her intimates in.

He moved quickly, putting the valuables from their small bags into a floorboard he had crafted in the closet, not making a secret of where it was located, telling her exactly how open it. In that moment he was laying his heart on the table, wide open, telling her that could stop running without having to say the words at all.

She stood at the precipice of the closet door and just watched him. “I love you; this is it. I am not running unless you tell me we are running together”.

He stood up and walked towards her, lifting her up and walked backwards until her legs hit the bed. He dropped her gently to it, reaching for her left hand, rubbing his thumb over her engagement ring. “You have me, all of me, what is mine is yours, now and forever Emma”. Tears rolled down her cheeks lightly, “well since we are making vows, “you own my heart, and this life with you is something I’ve wanted for so long. I don’t doubt it will be amazing as long as we are together”.

Killian crashed into Emma, knocking her back on the bed. His arms around her and a hard kiss to her lips. Let’s eat, and sleep swan, then tomorrow we have big business to attend to.

“Oh yah, what is that?” She asked. “Planning our wedding of course, my love. I don’t want to wait any longer to call you my wife, to put a babe in your belly watching it grow, half of you and me together. We will have it all, and I’m so fucking happy it’s impossible to comprehend”.

Emma felt the last of her armor fall away, and kissed him hard. “All right, show me the way to the lasagna captain, I am starving”.


	18. Lists

Emma woke, facing the window, morning sun bathing the room in light. Killian was wrapped around her, his hand splayed out across her belly protectively.

The were not wearing a stitch of clothing, and she felt his arousal at her backside. She wiggled her hips slightly, positioning him closer. She felt him stir, and his breathing changed. She felt his hands begin to caress her hips, and her breast, softly kneading it.

“Good morning Angel”, and he kissed the skin between her neck and shoulder.

She felt him lightly lift her thigh up, desire already sparking within her belly. She felt him grinding against her backside gently, using his right hand to push her leg further up, opening her completely.

He slid into her, slowly, and began shallow thrusts, his arms wrapped around her. Emma moaned, and he slid one hand up to her throat, holding her still as he continued his thrusting, his other on her belly steadying her.

“More Killian, I need you deeper”, she reached back grabbing on to his hair, his lips and teeth lightly grazing her neck. “As you wish my darling”, and he shifted them.

Emma was fully on her stomach, her head turned sideways upon the feather pillows. He was pushing in and out, at a leisurely pace, she was so warm and tight around him this way, he shifted again hoisting her against him, he sat on his heels, Emma sliding up and down on him, her back to his front.

Her arm wrapped back around his neck holding him to her. “Open your eyes Angel”, and she did.

She could see their reflections in the mirror, watched him fucking her, she could see him gliding in and out, Green eyes locked on blue in their reflection. She saw how much love and adoration was on his face, “Come with me Emma, together".

She nodded, still watching them as they came together in the mirror. 

She felt him grow harder and warmer at her core, the tip of his cock rubbing slowly over that bundle of nerves so deep inside of her. She watched his hand trail down the front of her, to her belly holding her against him. Her orgasm was brewing hard, the perfect storm about to clap down over her, and she felt it rushing through her veins.

She used her hand to rub at herself, Killian was watching her in the mirror, watching her eyes grow darker, and he pushed himself deep, so deliciously deep.

She was off like firework, seeing stars and moaning as she came, Killian grunting, his dark brows furrowed as he watched her find her release, and he was coming. Hard and long, he was spurting jets hotly inside her.

Spent, Emma bent forward, laying flat on the bed in front of him, her hips still raised in the air somewhat. Killian pulled out of her gently, longing already for the heat of her.

He watched his seed drip slowly down her folds, onto the sheets below her. He leaned forward onto his elbows, lifting her hips up to his face, lapping it up, lightly suckling at her, and he licked her front all the way to her puckered hole. Kneading her backside, he could see the skin turning red from his hands.

“We taste divine angel” he murmured as he lightly caressed her cheeks. Emma murmured softly, “I should like to be woken that way every day for the rest of our lives” and giggled.

Killian would never turn down the chance to start his days inside his angel, showing her the love she deserved. 

She drifted back to sleep, and Killian went to the kitchen to start the kettle and grabbed some pen and paper.

He began writing out a list, things to purchase at the store, people they needed to see that day, and most importantly the names of all the people he would want to witness Emma become his wife.

Mrs. Killian Jones, Emma Jones, Emma Swan-Jones, he doodled all of these names. She would decide what her name was, she needed to make that decision for herself, but he looked forward to her waking.

Killian went to the bathroom and washed, quickly dressing. Emma peeked up at him. “Do we have somewhere to be”?

“I was just going to wake you, we have some people to speak to, and it is nearing nine thirty. I thought you might like to finish unpacking and get cleaned up while I make us some breakfast.

“Aye Aye Captain”, she mock saluted him with a grin, got out of bed, and enclosed herself in the bathroom.

He just laughed, he couldn’t remember how long it had been since he felt this much happiness and love. He briefly wondered if Emma was with child, or how soon she would be.

He didn't care if she were pregnant before the wedding, but he knew he would keep at her day and night knowing how much she wanted a babe as well. The thought of her belly rounding and her breasts growing more lush and full had him nearly hard.

He shook himself out of his daze, God Emma was already beautiful, he couldn't understand how she would only become more so in pregnancy. It would drive him mad. 

Emma sat looking in the mirror, as she brushed her teeth. She noticed that she had begun to put on weight, nothing substantial, but there was a fullness to her cheeks and her hips less sharp than just two weeks ago.

She was eating three meals a day at Killian's insistence. But she didn't notice her breasts changing or her belly rounding. She thought of a child, and would be thrilled, but she just felt like Emma, nothing giving her the impression that she was pregnant. Her sparkling green eyes were back, and her heart was full. All in good time she reminded herself. 

He heard the water of the shower begin running. Killian decided to grab his lists, and calendar off the wall. He grabbed his ledger which held all the contacts from the Gold Club, and figured that they could begin talking about the wedding over breakfast.

Emma took her time, dressing in a striped linen dress. She applied light makeup, and combed out her long curls letting them set naturally, then padded barefoot to the kitchen.

Killian had papers and calendars stretched out all over the table, drinking a cup of coffee he looked deep in thought. “ She walked to him, stroking her fingers through his hair and looked over his shoulder at the table.

“Isn’t the bride the one who usually does this? The groom usually just spends his time planning his stag party”, she said laughing.

“I know everyone in town, caterers, tents, all of them, and I figured we could set a date and begin calling on them”. She smiled down at him, “Ok, well let me just get some water, and we can plan while I eat breakfast”.

An hour later and they had a date picked, October 4th. That would give them over a month to get everything settled.

“I think we should divide and conquer, you can handle the flowers and your dress, and I will contact caterers and everyone else. We can go this morning to the print shop to get invitations drawn up, and perhaps stop in to see Marco and Granny.

“Ok” was all she said. “I had a thought though”.

“And what would that be Angel?”

“Mary Margaret offered to help me dress shop and suggested that I come to New York to look for a dress, stay with them for a few days. Would you be alright with that?”

Killian thought about it, about her leaving him and going to New York. It was irrational for him to feel so territorial but he was going to tell her the truth.

“Honestly no, but I know there isn’t a dress shop here that carries Wedding Gowns, so it makes sense. I just don’t like the thought of you leaving me just yet.”

Emma nodded, and understood. “Ok, well lets compromise, is there anyone here in town who could make one for me?” she asked. 

"Lets head to Granny’s and ask, she will know". She stood and went behind him, crossing her arms around his front, "that sounds like a plan, let me just grab my purse and shoes”, and left a smacking kiss on his cheek.

Emma he called out, "Hmm?", “Darling, What about inviting M here to create your gown? We can set her up at Granny’s and you two can work out of there away from my prying eyes". 

Emma bit her lip nervously. “Ill ask but if she cant get away, then I may have to go to the nearest city to find one, its short notice, but that’s Ok, I will make it work”. He nodded. 

They set off for Marcos first, he was thrilled to see them come up holding hands. “My boy, you’ve returned”. “Aye, we are here to stay. We wanted to make sure the cottage was still available for the foreseeable future”.

“Of course, its yours my boy as long as you want it”. He smiled and hugged Marco. “That is excellent, we are off to Granny’s to start preparations for the wedding. I was hoping to know where Belle was staying at so that I could check in on her.”

“She is staying at Granny’s. poor lass doesn’t want to be in that empty house alone".

Killian just nodded solemnly. “No sight of Robert anywhere?” “No, not yet, maybe he won’t come back. Belle is doing alright but raising a baby alone is going to be hard. It is a good thing we take care of our own, she will have the entire towns support. It is interesting though, that agent Scarlett decided to stay behind and help her through the transition”.

This news completely surprised Killian, but then again it didn’t. Belle was kind, and easy to love. Maybe Scarlett had feelings towards her, but that would be a hard situation as she is married still, and pregnant by another man. "I know Belle, she isn’t going to be prepared for love right now, her entire life imploded in an evening, I just want to let her know I am here and will support her”.

Marco clapped down on his shoulder, “Well you should be off, now where did that lass run off to?” Killian looked around, spotting her in the corner near his sailboat. He approached her smiling, “do you like her?”

“I know nothing of boats but she is beautiful Killian, does she have a name?” The Swan he quietly replied.

“You named your boat for me? Surprise on her face. “Aye, I wanted a piece of you with me always Emma. Real or just in thought, and I thought it was fitting for how graceful she’ll move in the sea”.

She just smiled and turned her eyes to the boat, running her hand along it, seemingly lost in thought. Killian grabbed hold of her hand, kissing her engagement ring.

“Lets be off, lots to do today Swan”, and he grabbed her hand and led her back to the car. They headed to Granny’s next.

The bell jingled over the door announcing their arrival. Granny rushed over enveloping Emma in a hug, and patted Killian on the cheek. "Is Belle in?" He asked. "I think she is up in her room, room 3 and nodded towards the back staircase. "Ill get some coffee for us and talk to Granny, go check on Belle" Emma said. He nodded and turned towards the corridor and back staircase. 

Knocking firmly but not hard, he waited. He heard Belle moving around, and she opened the door. Her blue eyes met his and filled with tears, spilling over. Killian came inside and shut her door. Gathering her into his arms, holding her. 'Its alright lass, I'm here."

"Oh Killian, I just do not know what to do and just gripped his shirt sobbing harder. He gently soothed her hair, keeping her wrapped in his embrace. When she finally stopped crying he led her to a small settee, and tugged a blanket over her legs. 

"Where did you go?" She asked him. "Well that's a long story. But I took Emma and drove to Boston, Marco and August filling me in on the happenings here since opening night." 

"Emma? How does she fit into this?" 

"Well, I met Emma when I arrived here from Ireland about five years ago in New York, fell in love hard, I screwed up, she took off, and when she appeared on my doorstep as our summer entertainer I made a decision to leave not wanting to get my heart broken again. We made a plan to leave together, and now Im home again, gaining a wife". 

Belle just looked at him. "Did you know about Neil and Roberts other business?" "Aye, but only found out the details on opening day, feds brought me in and questioned me, told me to look out for those New Yorkers and call if they showed. After the argument at the house I heard, my concern was you. So when they appeared on opening night, I called thr number they gave me, and hoped none of us would be caught in a dangerous situation."

Belle nodded. "I heard the shot, and ran to the offices. Neil shot one of them, Robert handed me an envelope, and grabbed Neil running out the back door. That was the last I saw of him. Then agent Scarlett brought me in, questioned me, and brought me here. I couldn't go home, all alone. I looked for you but Marco told me you were safe and took over from there. I didn't realize you and Emma had a history, you never mentioned it to me, ever."

"Im sorry Belle, I wasn't hiding it exactly but its not something I was broadcasting. The moment she reappeared I knew that I couldn't go back to having her out of my life. I love her just as much now, as I did the first time I laid eyes on her back in New York. I couldn't let this opportunity pass, i love her too much".

"Is she here?" Belle asked. "Aye, she is downstairs speaking to Granny about finding someone to make her dress. I am too afraid to let her go to New York, but I just got her back. I don't want her going that far away".

"You're a good man Killian." And Belle looked down. "Belle, what did Roberts letter say? Why didn't you tell me about the baby, I would have helped more" he looked at her waiting patiently. 

"I'm so early, I wanted to wait, but I'm nearly four months along, and alone now. Robert just apologized in his letter, letting me know where cash was hidden at the house in case our assets became frozen. He told me to find you, that you'd take care of me." Tears were running down her cheeks again. 

"Well here I am, Emma, Marco, Granny, the whole town will take care of you and the babe. We are a family. I'm here, I'm not leaving he said, holding her in his arms." Belle nodded under his chin.

"Why don't you get yourself cleaned up, come down and have a bite to eat, and we will figure out the next steps. Ill collect whatever you need from the house and bring it here, and we will find you another house if you like." She smiled at him and hugged him hard. "I'm so glad you're back", she whispered. He kissed the top of her head, "I always will be Belle, don't fret."

He exited Belles room, heading down the steps. Hearing his sirens voice calling to him from the diner, while she spoke animatedly with Granny. "Hello my love, what have we here?" 

Emma smiled up at him with a megawatt smile. "Good news! Granny is going to help me find someone here for the dress! She knows a few ladies near here that sew gowns and do alterations, she is going to give me numbers so I can start trying to get one settled". He smiled back at her. 

Her eyes were sparkling and light, he bent and kissed her forehead. "You'll look beautiful love, whatever you want." "How is Belle?" "She will be alright, she is going to come down for a bite. Lets have some coffee and sit in a booth while we wait for her."

Emma nodded, and he went to snag a booth, watching as she and Granny continued talking and could hear snippets of their conversation. She looked happy, as happy as he felt. 


	19. Obligations and complications

Emma finished speaking with Granny, having gotten two phone numbers. She would phone the two ladies as soon as they returned home to speak with them. She needed to call Mary Margaret and ask her to come to Storybrooke soon or to meet her in the middle somewhere. She still felt a pang in her heart knowing how much she hurt her friends and Ruby, and she did not want to let anyone down anymore. She wanted to be a stable friend, a stable wife, and she was done running from those who loved her. 

Belle entered the diner from the back corridor and came to sit at the table with her and Killian, across from them. She looked tired, and very sad. Emma knew that look, and how she felt having gotten pregnant so young, left all alone not knowing which end was up or down. She knew how Belle felt abandoned, and probably reluctant to talk about it to someone she wasn't close to. 

"Hi Belle, I am so happy to see you. You look lovely", Emma said trying to initiate some light conversation.

"Hi, she said. "I am so sorry, I did not know about you and Killian, or Neil, everything is a mess now", and she looked down. Emma frowned internally, she knew how Belle was feeling and decided she would like to help this woman if she could.

Emma got up and went around the table, sitting next to her. She grabbed one of Belles hands bringing it to her lap. "Killian, can you give us a moment alone please?" He nodded at her, not quite understanding but did as she asked and walked away.

Sitting a good distance away on a stool at the counter, it clicked for him. Emma knew how it felt to be abandoned, and pregnant no less. It wasn't something she talked about ever, but she told him about her past, and maybe she was someone Belle could lean on.

His heart swelled, Emma was good and kind, and she was incredibly special. One day he hoped she would believe what he sees in her, how he sees her. 

"Belle, I would like to tell you something, but it is entirely up to you if you want to talk or not. Okay"? Emma continued holding Belles hand. Belle looked up at her with big blue eyes, tears ready to spill, and nodded. 

"I was pregnant when I was 17, I was homeless, struggling to survive in New York and I met a guy, and put my trust in the wrong person. He abandoned me. So I know how you might be feeling. I cannot say how sorry I am that you are alone and are experiencing your whole world imploding, and being pregnant, but I'd like to try to support you if you want. I know how isolating being abandoned and pregnant can feel, and how hopeless you might feel right now, so I would like to be your friend and support you", she gave a grim smile to Belle. 

Belles eyes widened, and she nodded as the tears finally spilled over. Emma curled her arms around her, gently smoothing Belles auburn hair, whispering "it's going to be okay, you're tough, you can do this, and all of us here will help. Every day. We will get through this. " Belles tears subsided, and she hugged Emma back. 

"I think I would like to find a new house, near you and Killian if that would be alright with you Emma", Belle said. 

"I think that is a great idea!" Emma beamed at her. "Let’s start searching, I have noticed a few homes near ours right on the water, much smaller I am sure than your current home, but I think downsizing and simplifying will be a good idea, and I will help you with whatever you need". She gave Belles hand a squeeze. "Killian" she called out. 

Her call was like a bell, he would follow her to the end of the world, the end of time he thought as he spun around on the stool to stand. He sat across from two of the most important women in his life. "How are both my darlings?"

"Killian, I think we need to add one more item to your list, a home search near ours by the sea for Belle here, and her tiny duckling", Emma said smiling at him with shining green eyes. 

"I am already on it actually love, I believe there is one just a few doors down from us, and I am already planning to call around to inquire about it today for you Belle", he smiled at his friend. 

"Thank you both, I am just so overwhelmed, this is just never something I imagined I would be doing, but I need to do this. Emma you are right, I can do this." and she smiled at Emma with tear filled eyes, Emma squeezed her with the arm that was wrapped around her small shoulders. 

"Well, that is settled, move Belle, plan a wedding. Not too much to do in the grand scheme of things" Killian lightly joked, trying to coax a smile out of Belle, and he succeeded. Belle leaned her head into Emma's neck, and said "I am really happy you are both here, that you came home. I am just so sorry for all of this mess, even though it isn't my fault".

"Do not fret Belle, we will sort it all out, and we will all be by your side, and the babes", Killian smiled at her. 

Killian glanced at his watch; it was nearing one. "I think we should finish up and be on our way Angel, a few more people to meet with today".

Emma nodded, "Are you going to be ok Belle, or would you like to tag along?"

"No, no I am going to eat a little something and catch some air", she replied with a small smile. 

"Alright, well I will telephone you later, would you like to have some dinner tonight together?" Killian asked Belle, "That would be nice" Belle replied.

"Excellent, we shall return here at 6. I have missed Granny's cooking more than I shall ever admit to her", he said and laughed lightly.

"Go on you two, I will see you tonight" and Belle waved them off out the door. 

Killian pulled Emma's hand up to his lips as they strolled towards Jefferson's stationary shop, kissing her hand. "I will never leave you Darling, for any reason- nothing aside from death would take me from your side". Emma sighed but said nothing and kissed him lightly with a shy smile.

They entered the shop, and Jefferson came around the counter hugging Killian and clapping him on the back. "You are a sight for sore eyes" his friend said beaming. "Aye, Emma this is Jeff, Jefferson if you prefer formality". Emma looked to the man and extended her hand and smiled. "It is nice to meet you Jeff". Jefferson smiled at the blonde, looking to Killian "A lot has happened, hasn't it?" he asked his friend. Killian nodded at him, "Emma and I are to be married, so we require your printing services for some invitations, not too many, maybe 50. Is that something you could do for me?" 

"Rushing to the alter, town in chaos, a gorgeous lady out of nowhere, I assume there is much to tell me, but of course I will go pull some samples of what I could get printed up quickly for you by next week. I shall be right back", and he bowed with a flourish and a wink at Killian. 

"He is an odd character", Emma said quietly to Killian. "Aye, that he is, but a good friend when I had none" Killian replied looking at the ground. Emma's heart sank a little but was grateful that the odd man was obviously there to help piece Killian back together when she had broken his heart. 

Jefferson returned a moment later laying a thick binder on the countertop. “I am just going to check on Grace, I shall be back momentarily” Jeff said to them and disappeared back through the door of his workshop.

“See anything you like Swan”?

“Oh I see a lot that I love, but for now lets focus on the invitations”, she said with a coy smile. 

His heart was pounding, and he put his hand on her lower back, lightly rubbing small circles. “Killian! Focus!” she chastised him with a smirk. “Alright love, lets have a look”. They flipped through the first few pages, and nothing seemed right. “What about this one?" Emma said pointing.

Killian looked at it, Emerald green ink, and it looked like the border was made up of delicately printed wildflowers and buttercups. “I think its perfect darling”, and he smiled at her.

Her smile in return was radiant, sparkling green eyes, and rosy cheeks. God he loved her, right as he was about to lean in and kiss her, his thought was interrupted by the sound of tiny feet running on the stairs. A small brunette rushed through the door of the workshop into the shop and collided with his thighs.

“Killy! Papa said you are getting married!”, “Aye my dear Grace, I am marrying this lovely woman. Emma meet Grace, the loveliest of creatures aside from yourself”, he said and winked at Emma.

Emma knelt down, “It’s very nice to meet you Grace” and stuck her hand out to shake Grace’s.

“I like your hair, its long like Alice’s” she said barely being able to contain her excitement. “Alice?” Emma said. “Oh yes, Alice in Wonderland is my absolute favorite, Papa reads it to me every night” the little girl said with enthusiasm. Grace was practically bouncing with excitement. Killian laughed watching her and leaned down to scoop her up.

“What do you think of this one Grace?” Killian pointed out the one they had been eyeing. “Its pretty, the green looks like Emma’s eyes” she said.

“Well spotted lass, that is the intention!” and he smiled at the little girl.

Jefferson reappeared, well what have you two, or three I should say decided on?” he smiled at his daughter. “This one papa, its green for Emma”. Jefferson chuckled, alright my dear, the green it is! How about we do 75 to error on the side of caution, and I shall have these ready on Tuesday for you both?”

“That would be perfect” Emma said, smiling at the three of them. Emma slipped a piece of paper with all the information Killian had wrote down on them out of her purse and slid it to Jefferson. He looked it over and nodded in approval. “I’ll call if I have questions” he said to them.

“Alright, let’s say drop by anytime after 11, and I will have them ready for you”. “Thanks mate”, and Killian gave Grace a small hug. “Bye Emma!” Grace said with great enthusiasm.

“It was nice to meet you Grace, I look forward to a tea party soon with you and Alice perhaps” Emma smiled. Grace looked like she was going to faint with excitement.

Killian chuckled, and waved bye to both of them leading Emma out of the shop. “Ill see you Tuesday Jeff”, the man just smiled and nodded at him.

“Where is our next stop?” she asked Killian. “It’s a bit of a drive, so lets go to the car”, not telling her where their next stop was exactly. After they were buckled in, he headed towards the pier. There was a lovely Italian restaurant tucked away there, and he was going to see if Anton the owner would agree to catering their affair, but thought Emma may enjoy lunch or sampling a few items.

They pulled up and entered a small restaurant. Emma hadn’t come across it while she had explored the town leading up to the days of crossing Killian’s path again. They entered, and she was just in awe. A quaint dining room, with tiny lights strung up from the ceiling made the ceiling appear to be covered in stars. It was very romantic.

“What’s this?” She said smiling at Killian. “This is the best Italian food outside of New York angel”, and my acquaintance Anton is the owner and Chef. I thought we could have a sampling and perhaps lock down the catering, is that alright?” She nodded and kissed him chastely.

“Killian! Anton’s voice was booming. “Its good to see you, and you must be Emma”, and he grasped her small hand with his large one. He was a heavy man, but his handshake was warm and gentle. He had kind brown eyes, and a wonderful smile. “Hello, it is nice to meet you” she said shyly.

Killian wasn’t sure he had ever seen Emma shy around anyone, ever, the layers of this woman would never seize to captivate him.

“I prepared a few small dishes, lets sit, and eat”, he gestured them to a table in the center of the room and joined them. A waiter brought out a large tray of smaller plates, and another waited followed with a tray full of wine.

Emma was amazed at all the small plates being laid out, dish after dish. Delicate fish, small nests of homemade pastas, fresh breads with olives and some kind of oil to dip it in, lightly breaded chicken with some kind of wine sauce. The waiters began pouring small samplings of wine for their tasting as well.

“Dig in”, Anton encouraged with a large smile at her. So, she did as Killian did and began to choose a plate for herself. She went with the pasta first. It was heavenly, the sauce was some kind of cheese and pepper, but the noodles were soft as silk. Killian seemed to be enjoying the fish very much, offering her a bite, and she did the same with the pasta. They moved over each plate, giving praises to Anton on each one. He sat there just happily watching them enjoy each dish, marking down notes. He selected the wines for each dish, giving them each just a sipping amount that seemed to perfectly pair and make everything taste even better. It was nearly three thirty by the time it was all cleared away, and Emma was stuffed and slightly lightheaded from the wine.

“Well my love, what is your favorite?” Killian asked. “Definitely the pasta, it was amazing. I would eat that every single day if I wouldn’t gain the weight” she laughed. Killian laughed back, “Well Anton, the pasta, the fish, and the salad with that crumbled cheese, and the olive bread”.

“Ok lovebirds, that’s settled. Do you want to do desserts or is Ingrid handling that?” “We have an appointment with Ingrid tomorrow to meet about a cake” Killian said. “Ingrid is Anton’s wife”, Killian explained to Emma. Emma nodded, “I don’t know if I could eat another bite today, but this was wonderful” she said with a smile.

Killian and Emma gave their thanks to Anton, and his staff, exiting out to the sidewalk. The fresh breeze off the sea clearing her head from the food and the wine. Killian led her to the car, tucking her in, and began driving towards their home.

Emma looked around as they made their way home, just in total disbelief that this was her life, her home now and all of these new wonderful people here were now going to be a part of it. It felt like a weight had settled in her heart, in the most wonderful way. She grasped Kilian’s hand and held it the whole drive back.

“Lets have a lie down, I am stuffed to the gills and we have some time before we meet Belle, although I am not sure if I am going to be able to eat much” he said. Emma nodded, I feel like I ate my weight in pasta, it was amazing though. I can’t believe how much you accomplish in one day, knowing all these people, making all these appointments. It makes me feel like I am not pulling my weight with the wedding planning”, she said with a grim smile. 

He unlocked the door and led them inside. “Emma, I know all of these people, you will come to know them too in no time at all. If making appointments and all of that takes any burden off of you, and allows you to fully enjoy our big day, I would do it everyday for the rest of my life” he says cupping her face and kissing her.

Emma slid her arms up around his neck, his arms wrapping around her waist. She kissed him back, feeling all the love and devotion passing between them. He pulled back, “Bed Swan. I am serious, I need to lie down a tick”. She nodded and led him to their room. Kicking off her shoes, and he followed, and they lay down on the bed, her facing the window and him behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

Nearly an hour had past, it was quarter after five when Emma roused. Killian snoring softly behind her. She wriggled out as carefully as she could, sneaking to the bathroom. She combed her curls, washing up and freshening her makeup. She tiptoed out to the kitchen for a glass of water, figuring she could let Killian sleep for another 20 minutes or so before rousing him. Walking past the refrigerator, something caught her eye.

She giggled to herself reading Killian’s note taped to their refrigerator, Emma Jones, Mrs. Killian Jones, Emma Swan-Jones. He had doodled little hearts on it like a schoolgirl, and she would tease him for it later. She got a glass of water, and went to their front porch, sitting in a rocking chair looking out at the water.

She was thinking those names over in her head. Swan was a name she chose for herself, as she didn’t have a last name growing up, and she would like to have a name, be attached to a name that had meaning and roots. Emma Jones, she liked that, it was solid.

She decided she would hold that as a secret to herself, and perhaps give that to Killian as a wedding gift. He didn’t need a watch, or cufflinks, or handkerchiefs. Killian was a practical person, and this was a monumental gift, her joining her identity with his forever, she smiled to herself. It was a perfect gift; she would just have to get the paperwork mailed in to make it official.

She went to rouse Killian a few minutes later, and since time was in limited supply before dinner, she decided to be a little seductive with her allotted time. Killian was stretched out on his back, arm over his stomach, and the other above his head. He looked incredibly peaceful, but she knew he wouldn’t mind being roused the way she was intending to.

She carefully undid his trousers, the clasp sliding easily, and lowered his zipper. He didn’t stir. She lightly pulled the legs of his trousers down, just enough to reach her intended point. She pulled back his drawers and the head of his cock was laying against his belly. She leaned down and lightly licked the tip, feeling him grow harder. She dipped the tip of her tongue into the crevice of its head, softly licking, feeling him definitely waking up.

Killian woke, slightly dazed, and moaned when he felt Emma’s warm mouth take the head of his cock inside. Softly sucking, he lifted on his elbows and she looked up at him with a wicked grin and sparkling green eyes. Now that he was fully awake, she slid his pants and drawers further down his legs, and before she saw it coming, Killian snatched her legs out from under her spinning her so that she was leaning over him.

Her legs on either side of his head and her core hovering over his mouth. She leaned down and took his cock between her lips when she felt Killian nuzzle over her damp center. She felt his hands go up her legs, and he tore her panties right off of her. She gasped, feeling a gush of warmth run through her core.

Killian gently pulled her core to his face, his tongue lightly licking her, teasing that pearl of nerves. He was lost in lust, Emma continued sucking long soft strokes on his cock, and he slipped two fingers inside her. She moaned loudly, the vibrations on his dick almost making him lose himself right there. “Together angel”, he moaned when she took him in deeply.

He hastened the pace of his tongue and fingers, feeling how close she was. He curled his fingers to find that sweet spot inside her, as he continued the pace of lapping at her folds. She moaned again, and he moved his fingers faster, fucking her with his fingers hard and fast, feeling her walls flutter around his fingers. He moaned into her, and the vibration of his mouth against her folds set her off, her moaning and the vibrations around his cock in her mouth setting him off.

She rolled to the side, laying there. How he managed to lift himself he wasn’t sure, but he leaned over her, smoothing her damp curls away from her forehead. He kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her tongue, and the mixture of them both. It was always amazing he thought to himself, how perfectly they tasted together.

“I should nap more often if that’s how you’re going to wake me love”.

She swatted at his chest giggling, “not that I am complaining but you weren’t supposed to be reciprocating” she smirked at him, her chest rising and falling as she caught her breath. He kissed her forehead and stood up.

Righting his drawers and slipping off his slacks. He glanced at the clock, he went into the bathroom and quickly washed up, and when he came out Emma was pulling up fresh panties, tossing the torn ones onto the bureau with a smile and a shake of her head. She combed her long curls back into a ponytail and slipped her flats on.

He put a fresh shirt on, and his oxfords and led her out to the car, locking the door behind them. They were only a few moments late, but Belle hadn’t appeared yet. They grabbed a table, and Granny waved. The diner was busy, no one seemed to notice them at all. Emma’s cheeks were flushed, and her green eyes sparkled. He grabbed her hand and squeezed and handed her a menu. Ten minutes passed, and Killian grew worried at Belle’s absence.

“Love, I am going to go pop by Belle’s room, maybe she was taking a nap herself”. She nodded and looked back to the menu. Deciding she was still stuffed from earlier, but not wanting to be rude to Belle, she picked something light, and when Granny dropped by, she ordered a pitcher of Iced Tea for the three of them, since it was still warm outside.

Killian knocked twice on the door, not too loud, but loud enough to rouse a sleeping woman. Belle opened the door, looking tired. “Are you alright Belle?” “Yes, yes I am sorry. I took a walk down to the beach and I guess I tired myself out more than I thought she offered with a smile.

“No matter love, Emma is downstairs. Take your time, shall I order you something?” Yes please, I am starving. Chicken and Rice sounds good, I will just be a moment”, she smiled at him. He shut the door firmly behind him.

When he turned to head towards the steps, Robert Gold was standing in front of him.


	20. Warning bells

Killian looked Robert in the eyes. He took in his appearance, his hair much shorter than his usual length, the gray completely prominent, making him look younger in a way. His eyes had dark circles under them, but the gold glint from his gilded teeth were reflecting the light. Killian swallowed hard, fear creeping into his chest. Warning bells were going off inside his brain, working for Lepke honed his senses, Robert was hiding something, and danger was nearby. It made the hair on Killian's arm stand on end. 

"Robert, what are you doing here? You know that every Fed on the East Coast is looking for you?" Killian said as steadily as he could manage.

Robert tucked his hands in his pockets, "Ah yes, I am aware of that. I was here to see my wife." Gold replied casually, like nothing was out of the ordinary, just another day in the offices. 

"So you thought you would bring danger to Belle's fucking front door? She is pregnant, are you daft man?" Killian spat out.

"I only wanted to see her, to speak to her. Could you stand outside the door while I have a discussion with her?" Robert asked, calmly, assessing his reaction.

"Absolutely not. If you want to see Belle, write her a note, and leave it under the door. Give her the option if she wants to see you, and if she does, she will tell me when and where to bring her, but do not traumatize her in the one place she has found fucking solace in the wake of your shit plans." Killian responded angrily. 

Robert was silent. “Did she tell you about the letter I left for her?” he asked.

“Aye”, and I will look after her, Killian stated coldly.

Robert just watched him for a moment, with calculated movements, Killian got the feeling someone was watching them. "Robert, go. I don't think we are alone anymore". Gold's eyes darted around, "Thank you Killian, Oh and tell Emma I said congratulations", Robert gave him a coy smile and winked, turning away from him.

Killian's stomach dropped to his feet. What the hell did Robert know about Emma? He is spying on us he thought. That put Emma at risk, and Neil's body had not been recovered from the wreckage. They only assumed he was dead. Robert walked towards the steps that led to the roof. Killian waited a few moments outside Belle’s door. He knocked on it.

“Killian? I was just coming now” she smiled at him. Killian held his arm out to her, leading her down the staircase silently.

Killian looked around, and saw Emma was sitting at the table by the front window, sipping a glass of Iced Tea, and Agent Will Scarlet was sitting at the table with her. Killian's nerves were already fucking shot to hell, but he needed to appear normal.

Emma seemed at ease, smiling kindly and answering something Agent Scarlet had asked her, and Emma was safe with the Agent, Relax he told himself internally.

Killian and Belle made their way over to the table, but green eyes locked on blue. She could see he was rattled, she looked to Belle, and Belle looked tired but fine. Something was very wrong.

“Agent Scarlet, monopolizing my Fiancée?” Killian asked the agent pointedly.

“Not at all Jones, Evening Belle”, the tips of the agent’s ears went a shade of pink. Belle smiled shyly, “Will would you care to join us?” she asked quietly. Scarlet looked at Killian, Killian kept his face impassive. “You are welcome if Belle invites you to join us Agent Scarlet”. Emma felt nervous, her stomach in knots. "Please call me Will then if we shall be dining together" the agent commented. 

Emma was overwhelmed, “I am going to run to the ladies’ room, I already gave Granny my order, so you guys place yours”. She pecked Killian quickly on the mouth but avoided his eyes, lightly squeezing his hand. “Be right back” and smiled tightly at the others.

She shut herself in the room. Agent Scarlet was nice enough, he didn’t interrogate her or anything, he knew who she was, and she explained hers and Killian’s relationship, an overview of their history- leaving out a lot of details but that basically two people wrong time and meet again at the perfect time. Scarlet seemed to accept that.

He asked about Neil Gold, and Emma didn’t have much to offer him other than where he met her, when, the nature of their relationship and anything he may have said about his business with his father. Emma was completely honest, Neil never talked about that with her, and aside from paying for her lodging at Granny’s and her train ticket from Boston, she didn’t have much to say. She did make sure to let the agent know about some of the creepier or disgusting comments he would make to her, they may think he is dead, but on the off chance he isn’t, she wanted them to know the distasteful things he said to her in case he reappeared, or she disappeared.

The thought of Neil reappearing and hurting her made her sick to her stomach. She splashed some water on a towel and patted it on the back of her neck. Calming herself down, and making herself presentable again, she made her way back to their table.

The conversation when she returned was about football. American Football versus Soccer, Killian and Scarlet lightly ribbing about it. Belle was quiet, but she seemed content. She smiled at Emma when Emma relaxed in her seat. Killian leaned over kissing her temple, giving her a small smile.

Granny brought their food out fairly quickly, and the four of them had a pleasant conversation through dinner. Emma watched Belle as she would laugh at Agent Scarlett’s awful jokes, or the way he seemed to turn a shade of pink when she would catch him politely watching Belle laugh or smile. He liked Belle, Emma was sure of that, perhaps that is why he stayed behind to look after her.

They wrapped up their meal and Emma led Belle back up to her room. Killian was apprehensive, but he knew he needed to be discreet in finding out where the Agent was residing. “Uh actually granny rented me my room upstairs, room 6” Scarlet said plainly.

“Do you know how long you will be staying here?” Killian asked. “Not a determined date yet Mate, but at least until our case is closed. “What’s with the bloody inquisition Jones? That’s my job” he said with a scoff. 

Killian stood up, throwing a few dollars on the table and looked Scarlet square in the eye but smiled, “there is a pressing matter to discuss but I cannot come to you publicly, or directly. We are all being watched. Leave a note with Granny, and tomorrow when I come for coffee, I will receive it. Pick a time and place, and I shall meet you there, but not here or upstairs. Keep a close eye on Belle and the staircase that leads to the roof.” Scarlet nodded in understanding, so Killian headed towards Belle’s room, catching Emma as she exited the staircase.

“Let’s get you home Angel”, and he grabbed he wrapped his arm gently around her slim waist leading her to his car. 

Emma didn’t say a word the entire way home. Killian remained silent, thinking over exactly what he was going to tell her, tell Scarlet, and god he had to tell Belle. His stomach was in knots, he promised Emma a happy future, a safe home, a safe town. He had failed he felt, if he couldn’t keep her safe then what was the point of dragging her into his life again.

She opened her car door before he had gotten the chance to even exit the car and was already walking to the steps. She waited by the door for him, he shook himself out of his thoughts and hurried to her- get a key made tomorrow for her he reminded himself, maybe change the locks too he tacked on to his mental note.

He unlocked the door, and let them inside only turning on the small lamp on the end table. Emma went to the kitchen, and Killian sat on the small sofa in front of the fireplace. Emma returned a moment later, sitting beside him and handed him a tumbler of rum, which he gratefully accepted, and stretched his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

“Want to tell me what the hell is going on Killian?” she asked. Her green eyes filled with blazing fire and worry, searching his blue ones for answers.

“I know I have no right to do this Emma because you aren’t a prisoner here, but I can’t allow you to go anywhere alone for now” he said solemnly, but continued. “Robert Gold made an appearance outside Belles door at the Inn as I went the get to her dinner tonight, and he told me to tell you Congratulations, he is watching us, or someone else is”.

He leaned forward elbows on his knees, head bowing, hearing Emma gasp deeply beside him, and watched her hands twisting her engagement ring nervously.

“I told Agent Scarlet about us, most of it. I told him about the crude comments and disgusting remarks Neil Gold threw at me. I did it in case something happened, if-if I disappeared” She said quietly.

Killian’s blood boiled, he could feel the pressure spike causing a migraine. “He threatened you?” he shouted out loud. “Why in the bloody hell didn’t you tell me Swan, what the hell?” he shouted at her, shaking in fury.

Emma stood, “Killian, calm down. He didn’t threaten me, he was toying with me. Making remarks, leaving little notes, trying to pressure me into a relationship with him. I didn’t tell you because this is how I knew you would react” her voice getting louder. “And on opening night we had enough to worry about without me heaping this on to your plate too, knowing you would react like this, and beat the shit out of him” she shouted back, her voice cracking. She spun on her bare feet and darted towards the bedroom.

Emma barely crossed the threshold of their bedroom when Killian’s arms snaked around her waist forcefully crushing her against him. She was pissed off, she grabbed at his hands trying to break his grip.

“Emma, stop fighting me”, Killian shouted. “Swan, Swan, stop”. Emma reached behind her and yanked his hair as hard as she could. He released her waist, “Emma what the fuck, stop. Just stop, I am not going to hurt you angel, I will never hurt you Emma” he said rubbing the patch of hair she pulled on. Emma looked down at the floor biting her lip nervously.

Killian walked past her and drew the curtains, shutting out any person who may be looking through their windows.

“I was supposed to be safe here Killian, we were supposed to be safe, to have a future, babies, friends, stability. Now you tell me someone is trying to steal that away possibly? How the hell am I supposed to feel?” tears streaming down her cheeks, she couldn’t look at him.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, ever” he said with resolution. “I will never lay a hand on you, I will never allow anyone to hurt, harm, or threaten you and continue breathing. Do you understand me Emma?” he said to her.

Emma couldn’t look at him. “I need some space” she said. His voice was strained but quiet despite how alarmed he was at her request “Alright darling, I will leave you be”, and shut the bedroom door firmly behind him.

Emma went to the bathroom and began the tub. Her emotions were all up and down, her fear was a constant presence now. Her instinct to run was in full force, and she looked at the bedroom window. She could easily slip out of it.

“No Emma, no running. Not now, not ever. Don’t do this to either of you again”. She stripped, and climbed into the tub while it was still filling. She poured some oil into the water, watching it bubble up, and leaned back closing her eyes. They hadn’t fought before, not like this, I mean they had back in New York occasionally, but not now, this time around. She just sat and soaked, trying to calm herself down.

Killian sat on the front porch in a rocking chair. A full tumbler of rum in his hand, and watched the ocean and the waves. He had probably scared her even more grabbing her like that. He was furious, with himself, with Neil- that piece of shit. Gold showing up with the potential to hurt Belle. He had a hard enough time protecting Emma, how would he manage to keep Belle safe too? He hoped Scarlet figured out what to do, they needed to speak about all of this.

He couldn’t do it alone, and Scarlet obviously could keep Belle safe being across the hall from her. But they needed to catch Robert, and if Neil was still breathing, Killian might actually kill him. He needed to keep Robert in the dark as long as possible until Belle made her choice of whether to see him or not- if he actually approached her.

He sat there, finishing his drink, slightly buzzed and headed inside, locking and dead bolting the door. Checking the windows as he went towards the back of the house. He had heard the tub running, so he knew where Emma was. Not wanting to intrude on her space, but desperate for the reassurance of her solidly against him, he entered the bedroom. He knocked at the bathroom door quietly. No response.

He knocked again, “Come in” she said. He entered the small room, and Emma was sitting in the tub. Her arms wrapped around her knees, her chin turned down, curled into herself. She was quiet.

“Swan, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to grab you like that to scare you or make you think I would hurt you”, he knelt next to the claw foot tub, caressing her cheek, trying to lift her eyes to his. “That’s what you think I am worried about? You hurting me physically? I know you, and I know you would never lay a hand on me to hurt me Killian, but this, all of this, is too much”.

“What do you mean Angel? Do you want to leave? Are you leaving me?” he said sounding desperate and not caring.

Emma locked her eyes on his, to reassure him. “No, I am not leaving our house, or you Killian. But this, us, the wedding, everything is moving at warped speed, now Gold is back, the Feds are lurking, how are we supposed to do this when we can’t even breathe. Someone is watching us, now we know who. Do you think Neil is alive?” she said.

He exhaled, sighing in relief. “I don’t know Angel, but I won’t let anyone harm you. Even if I have to be by your side 24 hours a day”.

“That isn’t realistic, I wanted to have a life here ya know? I wanted to settle down, to enjoy our marriage and the rest of our days. Make a baby, make friends, and figure out a job long term. There are things that I want, and now I feel like that is in danger of being ripped from me before I even get to think about them fully”, she whispered.

Can I join you? He asked. Her head was still resting on her knees under her chin, but she gave him a small nod. He stripped quickly and slid in behind her, wrapping around her from behind, gently. His hand lightly ran over her damp curls, “I am going to ensure you get all of those things my love, I just need you to be patient”.

“Should I go to New York? I do need a dress, and getting out of town might be what we need so that you can focus on cleaning up the mess here”. Killian sat still, thinking it over, but right away knew that would only leave Emma wide open to be harmed. It chilled him to his bones. “No, absolutely not”, he said firmly. Emma just nodded.

“I don’t want you to feel like you’re a prisoner angel, but that would leave you wide open and alone, making you a target. Give me a few days, and if that’s the best way to go, then we will decide that together. I promise not to leave you in the dark, but this all just happened and I am trying to honestly figure it all out. There are so many moving pieces, the wedding aside. Robert, Belle, You, Me, Neil, Agent Scarlet, I don’t know what Roberts intentions are just yet other than he wishes to see Belle. But he is on the run, and Neil has not been recovered. Maybe he is dead, maybe he isn’t, but you, I am not making any decisions on sending you away from my side until I know it’s my only option, yah?”

Emma sighed, “Just don’t leave me in the dark. Don’t lie to me, I can’t bear it”, and she started sniffling again. Killian tightened his arms around her, his hands settling over hers. He just held her, breathing her in. "Let's get to bed, it has been a long day for both of us".

She nodded, and he got out of the tub, placing a towel around his waist. He held his hand out to her, “come” he said. She untangled her limbs, stiff from sitting so long in that position, and climbed out accepting his hand, and he wrapped her in a towel around her shoulders.

He cupped her cheeks, pulling her face up to his eye level, green eyes locked on blue, "I will protect you, do not doubt that Emma". She knew he wasn't lying, he was being brutally honest. She kissed him lightly and walked past him to the bureau. Slipping into her nightgown, Killian stood behind her, gently combing her curls out.

She felt comforted, he used to do this often in their apartment in New York, and it always made her feel cherished. When they finally climbed into their bed she laid on her side, with him wrapped around her. It was strange and dark with the curtains drawn, she loved looking at the moon as she fell asleep in her loves arms, but all she felt was darkness and unease that even the safety of Killian's arms couldn't scare away. 

Killian could sense it in Emma's body, she was scared. "I don't think I told you this today, but I love you Emma. Our wedding is going to be the best day in the world, so let’s dream of that, focus on that happiness, no one can take that from us, I won’t let them, and I will give you beautiful babies, and a wonderful life here, safe in our home". He kissed where her neck met her shoulder, and felt her breathe deeply. "I'm here, right here angel". She nodded and tucked herself in closer to him, grasping his hands tightly and drifted off to sleep. 


	21. Lightness

Killian woke in the morning, and Emma wasn’t in their bed. Her spot cold, long vacated. He looked to the nightstand seeing it was only 6:00. The house was quiet, he slid his pajama bottoms on, and brushed his teeth before heading to the kitchen to look for Emma.

She wasn’t in the kitchen, or their living room, but the screen door was open. He looked through the window and saw her sitting in a rocking chair on the porch in her robe drinking coffee. He grabbed a mug for himself, and led himself out the door, dropping a kiss on her head and sitting in the chair opposite her. She had her head tipped back, eyes closed, slowly rocking, seeming comfortable, her mood quiet.

“Morning angel, what time did you wake?” She leaned her head down and looked at him, her beautiful green eyes sparkling in the morning sun. “A while, I am not sure, but I just couldn’t sleep”.

“What is troubling that pretty head of yours if I may ask”.

She sipped her coffee, looking out at the water. “Just a lot on my mind, I am scared, I am happy, I am just feeling overwhelmed. Belle needs a house, I need a dress, you are trying to figure out why Robert is here, am I safe, are you going to be hurt, is Belle going to be hurt, is Neil going to come after me, is Robert coming after me- or us, I just have a lot going on inside and I am really confused and worried” she blurted out in a stream.

Killian sat quietly, turning her concerns over in his head. “Come on Angel, I want to show you something”, and he held his hand out to her.

She looked up at him and set her coffee mug down on the table beside her chair and took it- letting him lead her inside. He went to the bookshelf in the front room, and removed a book on the shelf, a fairly thick volume- the spine labeled American Nautical Almanac. He open the cover, and inside was not a book, but a hole cut in it, and a small pistol was housed inside it. Emma grew alarmed, “Why is that here Killian!” she said, her green eyes searching his blue ones as he pulled it out of the book.

“Just because I left that life behind me Emma, does not mean that I left behind the means to defend myself or my home. I carry another one on me at all times, as you know. Do you know how to shoot love?” Emma shook her head; she had never handled a weapon before.

“Well darling, I am going to teach you.”

“Is that really necessary Killian? I thought you said we were safe, that Storybrooke was safe, our beginning, that it was not going to be anything like this”. She looked at the ground, unsure of herself, voice feeling unsteady, stomach in knots.

“Emma, I didn’t foresee anything like this happening, I don’t know what to tell you, but I didn’t bloody well see Robert Gold reentering our life, or Belles. I will protect both of you, all of you, but I will not leave you without the means to defend yourself. Please, just humor me, understand that this is solely for precaution, and not because I think someone is going to burst through the bloody door and try to harm you”. She stepped towards him, he set the book down on the fireplace mantle and his arms went around her waist. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, breathing in the smell of her shampoo, her skin.

“I just love you, so much Emma. I don’t think I could bear it if I had the opportunity to show you how to defend yourself and left it to chance, I am sorry love”. He stared at her, seeing the worry in her face as she looked at the piece in his hand. “We don’t have to do it this instant, but we should work on the idea this afternoon, aye?”

Emma felt empty inside, her gut was churning, and she felt her mouth flood with bile. She shoved Killian away and ran to the bathroom, squeezing her lips tightly shut until she could reach the toilet and wretch everything out of her. The tile was cool against her knees through the thin robe she wore, and Killian was behind her holding her hair back with one hand, calmly running his hand lightly up her spine without saying a word.

She laid her head on the seat, glancing out the small bathroom window. Killian continued to stay quiet, not touching her now but had seated himself on the floor next to her in solidarity, she heard the tub knobs turn, and he began filling it. “Come on angel, let’s get you cleaned up”.

Emma felt lost, what if someone hurt her, or hurt Killian, or god- what if Gold hurt Belle and their innocent child. She felt the tears leaking from her eyes and down her cheeks, she kept her eyes fixed on the tree branches slowly swaying outside the window with the morning breeze. She calmed herself down, Killian would protect her, protect Belle, and could handle himself. She just had to fight against her want to shut him out completely.

She used a tissue to wipe at her mouth, “can I have a moment alone please?” sparing a glance at him. He looked incredibly concerned about her.

He turned and quietly left the bathroom without a word, the tub still filling and shut the door behind him with a click.

Emma brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out, the taste of vomit gone. She removed her nightgown and robe, hanging them on the hook on the back of the door, they looked like they belonged there. Killians robe hanging beside it. She steeled herself and put her armor on. She knew that she was going to fight the feeling of wanting to flee, to run, Killian and this life of bathrobes side by side just a symbol that this was home, he was her home. Emma Swan was never going to let anyone steal her away willingly, so if Killian thought she should learn to shoot, she would learn to shoot. She cracked the door, and climbed into the tub, sinking down into the water, letting her blonde hair soak in the water over her ears, letting it muffle everything into silence. 

Killian rinsed their mugs in the sink, wanting to give Emma space. She asked him to, and it was the least he could do. He placed the gun back in its book, replacing it on the shelf. He made his way down the hall to their bathroom, the door now cracked open. She was showing him that she was letting him in, so he poked his head through, seeing his angel laying in the tub, long blonde curls swirled out like a goddess in the water, her eyes shut. “Emma?”

“Hi, its ok, come sit with me”. Killian stripped off his shirt and pants, Emma sat up and made room for him. He climbed in behind her, the water deliciously warm, her skin was wet and warm. He guided her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She turned her head and place a kiss to the underside of his jaw as he sat there holding her. “I’ve thought about it, I will let you teach me to shoot.”

He nodded, still quiet, just relishing the feel of her against his chest, his arms wrapped around her, the most precious thing in his entire world. Emma scooted forward, turning to face him, she poured liquid soap onto a sponge, washing her arms, her hands running up each one, to her neck, up and down the creamy column, green eyes locked on blue, and then she moved towards him, soaping his chest, his arms, his neck, delicately washing him too. He stayed silent, soaking in her touch, the feel of her working over his skin softly.

Emma leaned for a pitcher on the side of the tub, filling it and rinsing herself, Killian watched the suds spilling over her breasts as she rinsed, and then she leaned forward on her knees rising above him rinsed him. Sliding towards her, her knees between his, he poured some shampoo into his hand, and began working it through his hair, and she did the same. They still hadn’t said a word, eyes just locked on each other. He lifted the pitcher, and rinsed his hair, filling it again, he used one hand to pull Emma closer to him. “Tip your head back angel”, and she tipped her head back, letting him rinse and work the soap out of her hair. “Are you feeling alright darling”? His eyes turned dark, she could see the desire there, his pupils growing larger.

She leaned forward, so close their lips nearly touching, “much better”, and closed the space between them pressing her lips to his.

Killian’s arms wrapped around her waist, sliding her into his lap. His cock was hard between them, Emma feeling his warm shaft against her core. She reached between him, and stroked him root to tip, and he let out a moan. Emma slipped her tongue into his mouth, and his hands came up her back, crushing her to his chest. “Lift up angel” he said against her lips. She rose out of the water just enough, and he slid inside her and she moaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and felt his knees slide to a bent position against her back, he was surrounding her, inside her, his arms around her. She felt incredibly full, but he took one of his hands hooking it under her arm to pull her down gently, and let him fully inside her.

He groaned as he felt that last little bit of space between them disappear, her breasts rubbing against his chest, he hadn’t moved yet, and neither had she. He kissed her throat lightly, cradling her head as she tipped back and moaned, both of them adjusting to their closeness. She began slowly grinding on to him her arms holding on to his, he dragged his tongue up her throat to her lips, he used the tip of his tongue to tease at her lips, her green eyes blown wide and bright. Her soft pink lips swollen, she looked like an angel, his angel. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and she clenched down around him, “Killian”, it was so soft, a whisper against his lips. He moved one hand towards her lower back, and other snaking between them to roll her nipple. She gasped, her walls began to flutter, and he knew how close she was. His lips wrapped around her nipple and his hand moved her other breast, slowly pinching and rolling it as he suckled on her. “oh god”, she moaned, Killian felt the coil of his own orgasm brewing, and he ceased suction on her. He slid his hand his hand to her core, his thumb finding the pearl of nerves lightly brushing over it and he felt her gasp. “Together Emma” he said with a gently command, and he began rocking inside her faster, still rubbing at her, and she cried out. Her walls clenching him like a vice, and his orgasm tackled him from behind. He moaned out loudly, feeling his seed coat her in long shoots.

He leaned back, the tub bracing him. Emma leaned forward laying on his chest, still deep inside her, he moaned at the shift in position. He ran his hands up and down her back, and they just laid there in the cooling water catching their breaths. “Let’s get you cleaned up love”, and he gently lifted Emma, sliding out of her. The loss of her heat was not a welcome feeling, but he took the sponge soaking it in the water, lightly soaping it and wiped at her beneath the water gently. She moaned slightly at the touch, but her eyes were locked on his. He cleaned himself off and stood up shakily, reaching for a towel and stepped out. Wrapping it around his waist, he reached for her hand and she took it, he helped her out of the tub wrapping her in another towel.

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple. She stayed burrowed against his chest, her cheek warm against his heart. He used the towel and dried her off, she stayed burrowed against him as he wiped her back and her arms, not seeming to want to let go. “Emma are you alright?” he was worried. “Yeah, just catching my breath”, and she smiled up at him. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah, I am ok, a dashing pirate stole my thoughts and ravished my body, so I am just coming back from that” she said with a giggle. He smiled at her, “So you find me dashing?” “Let’s not feed that ego of yours anymore my love, otherwise I will have to move out to make room for it”, he laughed at her for that. She took the towel from him wrapping her hair in it and slipped her robe on. He reached for her hand, kissing her engagement ring before he turned to leave her, and dressed himself. 

The clock said 8, so he made a quick list of the places he had to go. He entered their room and found Emma standing in front of the closet in her panties. She looked lost in thought, so he wrapped his arms around her from behind. “Penny for your thoughts love” and placed a kiss between her neck and shoulder. “Its nothing, I was just thinking about today is all”. He nodded, kissing her again, “Well I should say to get dressed, but if you insist on staying in this all day, I am afraid I wont be letting you out of the house at all” he smiled into her shoulder. She held onto his hands, still wrapped around her waist. “Ten minutes, and I will be ready”, she turned her head and kissed him lightly. “Alright angel, I shall leave you to it then, breakfast at Granny’s?” She nodded.

Emma pulled on a pale pink chiffon dress, with pearled buttons and black velvet bow that tied at the neck. She sleeves came to her elbows, but the fabric sheer enough that she wouldn’t overheat. She slipped on her black flats with a bow on them and grabbed her black handbag. Her makeup was done, and she pinned her hair back into a low bun. She went down the hall and saw Killian out on the porch sitting facing the water. “Ready?” “Aye”. He locked the door behind them, shaking the handle to ensure it was locked, and led her to the car. He folded the convertible top down into its spot, and settled Emma in, heading towards Granny’s.

The diner wasn’t very busy but there were a few people there, saying their hellos to them and waves, and Emma chose the table by the front window. A waitress made her way over holding a coffee pot. “Coffee?” they nodded, and she filled their cups. Emma looked over the menu, suddenly starving.

“Morning Joneses” Granny said with a smile, a newspaper folded in her hand. She sat down for a moment, “Emma did you contact Ms. Marks about the dress yet?” Emma shook her head, “No, its actually on my list to do today”. “Well, no need girly, she was in last night for supper and I made an appointment for you, tomorrow at one. I will give you the address and Killian can give you directions there”. “Thank you, Granny, that was incredibly kind of you.” “You’re welcome, well I am going to go see if Leroy needs me in the back” and left them leaving her newspaper behind next to Killian’s coffee mug.

They ate a breakfast of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and fruit. Emma had three pieces of toast, she was just ravenous. Killian eyed here, “are you sure you are alright love? I don’t think I have ever seen you eat this much in one sitting before”. Emma looked down, “Just hungry I guess, this morning took a lot out of me, and I didn’t each much for dinner last night, but if that’s your way of telling me I am fat then I will leave you here and walk home”. Killian barked out a laugh, “no darling, I am just making sure your stomach is settled after this morning is all”. “I’m fine, really. Just was hungry”. He nodded, “well we should be on our way to Ingrid’s for the cake tasting, I hope you have room” he chuckled. She slapped him lightly on the arm, and he continued laughing after throwing a few dollars on the table and led her to the car, the newspaper tucked under his arm.

“Are you going to open it?” “Not here, when we get to Ingrid’s I will”.

He drove off down main street, towards the Marina, a small little bakery was nestled in the storefronts. He shut off the car but made no move to exit the car. Emma unstrapped her seatbelt and looked at him. He opened the newspaper, and a small note was inside in looped handwriting. 1 P.M. Marco- workshop, it said nothing else, wasn’t signed.

He showed Emma and she nodded. After this you can drop me at home, unless you want to go and see about flowers together, then you can take me home and I can begin my calls to Mary Margaret and Ruby. I might go to the beach and lie in the sun while its still warm. He nodded. “Let’s see how long this takes, and then we shall see. I don’t really want to miss the opportunity to see you in a swimsuit and sun-kissed” he winked. She smiled, and he exited the car, opening hers for her and helping her out.

Ingrid was a lovely woman, tall, blonder than Emma was, and a genuinely kind smile. She settled them at a small table, and brought out a binder, and at least a dozen small cakes. Chocolate, a fruit cake, a vanilla cake, something pink, one that looked like lemon, Emma couldn’t believe she had to eat all of these, regretting her massive breakfast immediately. Ingrid showed her the binder, she had sketches of all her cakes, and could make different sizes and shapes, explaining each one.

She put little place cards on each cake plate, and left Killian and Emma to their tasting. Emma reached for the lemon elderberry cupcake, Killian for the toasted almond and coconut cream. Emma groaned, it was delicious, like drinking lemonade. She fed Killian a bite, and he offered him some of his, but Emma wasn’t a fan. They tasted each one, it took an hour, but they decided on the Vanilla Bean cake with a berry cream inside. Ingrid had a lovely sketch of a simple three tier cake, and it looked like it was covered in small pearls and lace, that is the one they chose. Emma smiled, excited again, forgetting all the chaos for just a moment. Killian checked his watch, it was only 10:30, “flowers?” Emma nodded, and he drove towards the greenhouses on the edge of Main Street. This is actually Belle’s fathers place he said as they entered.

“Maurice”, Killian called out. A rotund man with thick hands came out of the backroom, round glasses on his face. “Ah, hello, I was wondering when I would be seeing you Killian”, and clapped him on the shoulder. “You must be Emma, Belle has told me about the both of you, so how can I help you two today?” Killian stood back, letting Emma take the lead on this one. He watched her enter into the greenhouse with Maurice, returning a short while later to greet Killian, and Maurice said he would bring the arrangement out for them in a few moments.

Emma’s cheeks were mildly pink, and she was smiling at Killian, and as he was about to ask her what she was blushing for, Maurice entered, setting two arrangements down. A small hand bouquet of creamy white roses tipped in the palest pink, tied with a black satin ribbon, and a small table centerpiece of snow-white roses, stephanotis, ivy and baby’s breath. “Now are you sure you want black ribbon Emma; it is a wedding after all” Maurice said. “I’m positive”, and she smiled at Killian. He knew instantly why she was flushed, and he smiled. “They’re perfect my love” he said smiling widely at her, “and thank you Maurice”. Maurice marked the calendar and said he would call in a week or two once the order was placed to figure out delivery. They thanked him again and exited the shop.

He opened Emma’s door, and gave her ass a squeeze, “Now I know why the blush tinted your cheeks love”, and she smiled seating herself in the car. It was only twelve thirty, so Killian drove Emma home. He unlocked the door, and before she had a chance to say a word, her back was up against it. Killian was on her, his lips locked on hers, his hands wrapping around her waist. “Killian”.

He lifted her, and her shoes fell to the floor, she wrapped her legs around his waist his hands underneath her ass carrying her to their bedroom. She giggled against his lips, and he dropped her unceremoniously on to the bed. “Killian, we don’t have time, its nearly time...” he slid her panties down and his lips on her core before she could finish her sentence. She moaned, and he lifted her legs over his shoulders, devouring her with fervor. He moaned against her core, and the vibration was so intense she gasped. He inserted two fingers into her heated core, a gush of heated wetness slid down his throat and he moaned again. She tasted amazing, so sweet, honey and sunshine dripping down his throat, he pushed a third finger into her, the tip of his tongue teasing her pearl of nerves, and he slowly began curling his fingers finding that spot inside of her. Her walls began fluttering and pulsing, clamping down on his digits, Emma arched, and cried out, Killian continued like a man on a mission, lapping up every drop of pleasure he could wring from his angel. He removed his fingers slowly, gently lapping at her, ensuring she would come down gently.

Emma leaned up on her elbows, looking wrecked, and so incredibly beautiful. He slid over her, kissing her, his tongue tasting hers, letting her taste herself on his face. “I love you” “And I you”, and he licked his fingers as he stood up, holding her gaze as he did so. Emma watched as he righted himself, and his hair, he leaned to chastely kiss her, and told her he would be back soon. Emma barely knew what to say, half scandalized, half tired. But she wouldn’t waste the day lying in bed.

She removed her dress, hanging it in the closet, and placed her panties in the laundry hamper. She dug her two-piece black and white striped swimsuit out of her drawer, and grabbed a towel, a book from the shelf, and her sunglasses making her way down to the beach in front of their house. The sand was warm, the cloudless sky an expanse of gorgeous blue. She settled herself down on the towel with her book, basking in the sunshine that warmed her skin. She would call Mary Margaret and Ruby tonight, but today she was going to lay in the sun and try to not think about her love and what he was doing at that moment. She wouldn’t live her life as a scared little girl, she just wouldn’t. Opening the novel, she began to read and let her mind be swept away.

Killian parked in the alley and came into the workshop through the door. Marco was not there, thankfully, but Agent Scarlett was. “I see you got my note, I was beginning to wonder”. Killian nodded; “Granny ensured I got the paper today at breakfast. Robert Gold is here, in Storybrooke.” “What! How the hell do you know that Jones?” “You see, right before Belle and I came down to dinner, I waited in the hallway for her and he appeared in front of me, not farther away from me than you are at this moment. He wanted to see Belle and asked me to watch the door, I declined on her behalf and suggested he leave a note for Belle under her door, and allow her to make the decision on her own but said that I would be watching out for her. Should she want to accept his invitation and want to see him, that I myself would bring her, but that it was Belle’s choice.”

Scarlet looked murderous, bewildered, and was utterly silent.

“What did Belle say when you told her?” “I didn’t, I ushered her to dinner and you know the rest, I assume you led her to her door last night?” “I did, but I kept my door cracked slightly for the night, barely slept a wink listening for anyone roaming the halls or the stairwells,” nothing all night. I had an early breakfast, and Belle did not come down or see me at the diner so I will pay her a visit”. “I will pay Belle a visit Scarlet, you can not be involved, not yet at least. If Robert left a note for her, I am going to be the only one she trusts to protect her safety in this moment, so I will get word to you if she decided she wanted to see him. Otherwise, I suggest you let your people know he is here, and begin searching as discreetly as possible, I wouldn’t bother with their marital home, too obvious. Robert owned quite a bit of land outside the gold club, but If I were you, I would start there.”

Scarlet just nodded, “you carry?” “Aye, and it’s legal.” “Do not hesitate to shoot that arsehole if he threatens Belle or yourself, but if you are meeting him, I want to know every damn detail of when and where so I can be on standby with men to avoid it coming to that”.

Killian nodded at him. “I am going to stop by Belles room, inviting her to dinner with Emma and I at our home after we take a look at a potential home for her and the babe. We have to discuss her moving out of that estate anyways, and we are planning to move her a few homes down from ours, the seller is just awaiting my call to confirm. I will let her tour it today with Emma and I, give her supper, and drop her at the Inn around 9. I will phone you if that changes.” Scarlet nodded at him. “Can I ask you something Agent? Why are you still here, what is in it for you?” “A woman like Belle, all alone, pregnant, it’s just not right. I offered to stay back until Gold was caught and I knew she was safe, that’s all”, and he looked down. Killian looked at the man and nodded.

Killian made his way over to Granny’s, parking at the side entrance leading to the rooms above. He knocked on Belle’s door, “who is it?” Belle called. “Killian”. She opened the door a fraction, and seeing it was him, let him inside. “Robert is here” tears rolling down her cheeks. “In your room?” Killian looked around wildly. “No, he left a message for me, in my newspaper this morning, asking to meet me. He said you would bring me; did you know he was here!” she shrieked at him.

“Belle calm down, he approached me only last night before dinner, wanting to see you. I said no and told him it was your choice but if you chose that I would bring you to wherever he wanted to see you and that is all. I didn’t actually know if he would approach you or leave a note”. She just stared at him, “I don’t know”.

“Well, I am here to scoop you up, and we are going to see a house, and then you’re having supper with Emma and I, alright?” She nodded, he wrapped his arms around her, “Belle you don’t have to see him, you can just say no or don’t answer, I will keep you safe and Scarlet knows now and is watching your door as well”. She just nodded, a small nod, but she knew that she was at least safe for now. “Come on lass, it’s a beautiful day, and we have a house to see, and an angel to track down. Grab a small bag in case you’re tired later, you can always stay the night in the guest room”. She moved quickly and they were in and out of her room and in the car towards his house within a few moments. He left her bag in the trunk, it was nearing three thirty, “Emma?” he called in to what appeared to be an empty house, he got nervous. “I see her Killian” Belle pointed towards the beach. His angel was lying in the sunshine, appearing to be asleep, book lying next to her, and in a glorious two piece bathing suit.

Killian leaned down on his knees beside her, tracing I love you onto her arm. Emma stirred, bringing her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. A smile broke out on her lips, "Hey Sailor". "Hello darling, Belle was kind enough to point me in your whereabouts when I couldn’t find you at the house", he smiled at her, she knew he was checking her out behind his sunglasses. "Hi Belle, its good to see you!" she smiled at Belle who was not looking so well. "Is everything alright?" Emma pushed her own sunglasses back onto her head, pushing her hair back. “Yes, I am fine. Killian said we were going to take a look at that home a few doors down”, Belle pointed to home about 5 houses away.

“Ok, let me change really quickly, can I offer you something to eat, or drink Belle?” “Do you happen to have any lemonade? I cannot seem to get enough of it lately” she said quietly. “Of course, come with me, I will get you some and a couple cookies- or biscuits as you Brits call them, and change”. She grabbed Belle by the hand, and led her to the house, leaving Killian standing there to pick up her belongings. He chuckled to himself, and gathered her things up, shaking the sand out of the towel, trailing behind the two most important women in his life.

Belle was seated on a rocker on the porch, and Emma brought out two tall glasses of lemonade and some cookies on a napkin, “I will just be a moment” she said to Belle and entered the house. Killian was in the bathroom, shaking sand off of his shoes into the bathtub. Emma walked in the bedroom, closing the bedroom door, and Killian came up behind her, cupping her breasts and kissing her neck. “You look delicious in this suit if I may say so myself angel”. Emma turned to face him “Alright, alright, we have an audience out there waiting on us, you just have to wait for your dessert” and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

He smiled, watching her undress slowly, her eyes on him the entire time, she sauntered to the bathroom hanging her suit over the tub. He watched how she moved, completely naked, and comfortable in their space, she stopped in front of the closet and pulled out a white sundress and padded to the bureau pulling out undergarments. He just stood there with an amused smirk on his face as she pulled them on. She looked beautiful, the sun colored her skin lightly, the freckles on her nose more prevalent, her hair looked a shade lighter from the sun. She was just magic, and he shook his head trying to snap himself out of it. “Come on Casanova, lets get Belle a new house”, and kissed him quickly.

He followed her out to the porch, Belle had drunk both glasses of lemonade, nibbling the biscuits he noticed. “All set Belle?” he asked her, yes, I am. Thank you for that, it will tide me over for a while,” she laughed lightly. Emma grasped Belle’s hand, and motioned to Killian, “lead the way sir”. He held Emma’s free hand and they walked a few houses down to a very pretty yellow summer house. Bigger than his cottage, but the landscaping was lovely, the home a sunny yellow, with a small yard. He went up the walkway as the ladies spoke animatedly about how charming it was, and there was a small crocodile planter on the porch, and Killian lifted it getting the spare key there. He unlocked the door, and led the ladies inside.

“Oh Killian, its beautiful”, Belle sighed. The home was larger than his, the whole wall facing the ocean made up of crisp white windows and a door leading to a porch overlooking it. The porch had a trellis overhang with roses of pink and white growing all over it, providing shade from the direct sun. “The seller is prepared to sell it furnished or unfurnished, and I think that is entirely up to you Belle. I am going to take a look around, let you ladies walk and talk”. They nodded. Emma turned to Belle, “I’ve never seen your other home, but this is charming Belle”. Belle nodded, “I think it’s perfect. Lets take a look upstairs”.

There were three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs, small, but not too small, the master had an ensuite bathroom attached, like theirs, but this one larger. It faced the sea, and it was painted a pretty shade of blue, the two smaller bedrooms a perfect size for children. They made their way down to the kitchen, the cabinets all in white wood, with a breakfast nook. Killian was seated in the small living room, a white bricked fireplace and white bookshelves. “I love it, I would like to make them an offer”, Belle said excitedly. “Perfect darling, I shall ring him now”. Killian went to the kitchen and dialed the owner, “She will take it, immediately”. Killian spoke to the person a few more minutes, taking notes in that small pad he kept in his pocket, and said alright, yes, I will ask “Belle, furnished or unfurnished?” “I would like to keep a few items, but unfurnished, can that be arranged?” Killian handed the phone out to Belle, “He would like to speak to you directly”.

Killian went to the porch where he found Emma looking over the railing to the ocean, “Everything alright?” “Yeah, I am just happy for Belle, happy she will be so close, she is going to need a lot of help, so I am happy we are nearby”. He nodded, hearing Belle approach. He agreed to leave the pieces I want and said I can probably be moved in by next weekend, the price is a little much, but I am not going to argue. Thank you, Killian, both of you, but thank you.” They wrapped their arms around her, “welcome home Belle” Emma said. Killian kissed each of them on their foreheads, “now lets get you three home and get something to eat, aye?” Belle beamed at him, and Emma leaned her head on his shoulder as the three of them held hands again on their walk back to their house. Killian's heart was filled with a lightness that he hadn't felt in ages. 


End file.
